14 Días
by RinnyKuro-chan
Summary: Un poción hará que Allen cambie su personalidad a una completamente lujuriosa y acosadora. Los problemas y rivalidades no tardaran en llegar, y un nuevo ser predice un futuro que comienza en estos 14 días. Ta nada sera igual. El comienzo de una pesadilla. Yullen, KandaxLavi, Lucky, más. Primeros capítulos con humor! Luego cambio drástico al drama! Pasen a leer!
1. Prologo Día Cero

**Esta es mi primera historia de DGM, es un poco como decirlo... (Inner: ¿Rara?, ¿Retorcida?, ¿Depravada?, ¿del planeta Marte? ¿o totalmente awesome? ¬ ¬) no sé._.**

**Bueno con el termino que le den después de leer el prologo sabré que clase de historia se me ocurrió xD**  
><strong>para hacer resumen el fic contara solo de 16 capítulos (prologo+14caps+epilogo) que irá por días ^^<strong>  
><strong>bien sin más que decir espero que os guste.<strong>

**-man no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama.**  
><strong>Pareja: Yullen.<strong>  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es(?) y<strong>  
><strong>un Allen con una personalidad ooc en los próximo capítulos(Seguéis leyendo el fic y sabréis xD). Lenguaje subido de tono en los próximos capítulos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Prologo-Día Cero.**

Los días normales en la Black Orden. Con normal nos referimos a una series de Komurines destruyendo la Orden, trabajo excesivo para los científicos casi muertos ,los grandes e-infantiles-incontables complejos de hermano de Komui el cual luego se encuentra inconsciente sabe tú la santa-bota-razón que lo golpeo, poder presenciar la continuas peleas de dos exorcistas uno moreno y otro albino, uno que otro conejo pelirrojo casi descuartizado por el filo de una espada o inconsciente por los golpes de un panda, sucesos -idiotas-inexplicables a causa de alguna rara poción que se le ocurre a un -idiota-supervisor y una serie de cosas que si describiera todas nunca terminara pero ya saben a qué me refiero ¿No?.

Ya todas aquellas cosas pasan casi desapercibidas por los demás habitantes de la Orden, son cosas de todos los días las cuales si no ocurriesen asustarían y dejarían en coma a cualquiera que estuviera acostumbrado a la presencia de aquello. Como siempre el único momento de paz, casi normal, en aquél desquiciado lugar es la hora de la comida. Claro que lo de "_**normal**_" se va, luego de ver la gran cantidad de comida que devora aquel pequeño exorcista de cabello blanco; o el intento de broma de Lavi queriendo robarle el preciado soba a Kanda, mas incluido en el pack de día normal; a una samurái enojado persiguiendo al pelirrojo corriendo por su vida y de camino votando la mesa llena de comida de Allen, con un extra incontable de otra pelea diaria de ambos exorcista. Y para mejorar la oferta, otro intento de broma de Lavi empujando a Allen y este último cayendo encima de Kanda para luego quedar en una forma comprometedora, más una Lenalee desangrándose por ver yaoi en vivo con cámara en mano.

Todo totalmente normal, se preguntaran ¿que había de diferente en este día? pues simple: Komui estaba trabajando junto a los científicos de la orden, buscando una solución al extraño suceso ocurrido, y no me refiero al que Komui no se las esté dando de vago. Lenalee se paso todo el día junto a su hermano semi-muerta por falta de sangre luego de presenciar lo ocurrido. El supervisor de la rama asiática Bak, quien estaba de visita en la orden, estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la primera mesa que encontró-aquello es más normal- en su camino. Lavi estaba trabajando arduamente en la biblioteca el día en que Bookman le dio libre. Sin duda el suceso-y la razón por la cual Komui estaba trabajando- más extraño de todo lo extraño de este día para nada normal en la Orden, fue que nuestro querido exorcista de pelo blanco; Allen Walker estuviera más que cerca, más bien totalmente apegado a el samurái de pelo negro con una sonrisa completamente idiota, como de colegia enamorada, en su rostro. El único normal en toda la Orden ese día era Kanda que seguía con su habitual ceño fruncido.

¿Como paso todo aquello?, pues les contare.

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Flash back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>

Bak, junto con su grupo de científicos, había llegado a la Orden a través del Arca aquel día. Luego de que Allen los saludara, preguntando cómo estaba todos en China, y luego de que Bak se quedara como por dos horas mirando embobado a Lenalee, de paso ganándose un grato sarpullido, se digno a realizar el asunto de su visita.

-Komui escuchar, lo que te diré es de suma importancia-comento Bak con un poco usual tono serio.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué sucede? ¡Espera, espera! ¡no me digas ya sé que es!, viste mis diseños de los nuevos Komurin's y quieres uno! Lo siento Bak-kun pero los Komurin's son solo para proteger la inocencia de mi querida Lenalee-chan! Ah! no me digas que quieres robarme una para estudiarlo saber cómo destruirlo y secuestras a mi Lenalee!-

-No es eso!...aunque..."_secuestrar a Lenalee no me parece tan mala idea_"-completo en su mente, si hubiera terminado la frase ya estaría bajo tierra luego de ser  
>descuartizado por los Komurin's de Komui.<p>

-¿Entonces qué? mira que estaba escapando de Reever-san, ¡sabrás que el inconsciente de Reever me puso diez toneladas más de papeles!, ¿qué cree que soy? ¡Una maquina! Instintivamente mientras Komui seguía con su relato de lo inconsciente que era Reever, todos los presentes se palmearon la frente de forma sincronizada.

-Komui...Komui...-El nombrado no prestaba atención paso ahora de quejarse de Reever a quejarse de que Lenalee ya no estaba tan apegada a su queridísimo hermano, incluso el superviso se tiro al suelo sacando un pañuelo de algún lugar llorando y mordiendo el pedazo de tela afeminadamente.-¡KOMUI!

-¿¡QUE!-

-¡No grites!-

-¡Tú me gritaste primero!-

-¡Ya, ya está bien!-

-¿¡y porque sigues gritando!-y así el-idiota- supervisor volvió a lloriquear como niña.

Bak suspiro, con Komui no había caso, era demasiado trabajo el hacer que prestara atención y se mantuviera serio. De su bolsillo saco un frasco transparente redondo, en su interior había un líquido morado. Al notarlo Komui dejo a parte sus afeminados llantos para prestarle atención el jefe la rama asiática.

-¿Y eso que es?-Pregunto el chino-¿Es como mi Komuvitan D?

-Parecido, pero la más grande diferencia es que esta pócima **SI** funciona y **NO** hace que los científicos, exorcista y buscadores se transformen en zombie.-

-ay vamos, el que mi Komuvitan D no haya funcionado no es motivo para que me lo saques en cara-

-Por amor a Dios. ¡Komui casi destruyes la orden!-

-¡No es mi culpa que el grupo científico no supiera ocultarlo bien! ¿Y?, para que sirve tu pócima?-

-Pues naturalmente lo e creado porque acelera el modo de reproducción de los animales. Es especial para aumentar la población de alguna especie en peligro de extinción, como por ejemplo en china son los pandas, con una gota de esta poción la hembra se aparea con el primer macho que vea es casi como si fuera una poción de amor pero al contrario esta es mas de lujuria el usuaria al cual se le esparce por el cuerpo o beba sentirá lujuria por el primer individuo que vea, sea ser vivo o no. Gracias a esto, como ya dije antes, logramos que una pareja de panda se reprodujera efectivamente.

-Ya veo. Realmente funcionaria bien pero ¿a dónde quieres realmente llegar Bak?-

-No se si me creas pero hace poco la probamos con una especie la cual se reprodujo muy efectivamente-

-¿y?-

-Que ambos eran machos, uno de ellos dio a luz-

-Y?-

-Quiero probarla con humanos-

-Bueno no creo que allá impi- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE!-

-¿Que la quiero probar con humanos?-

-antes-

-¿Que se probo con una especie?-

-Después de eso-

-¿Que ambos eran machos?-

-¡Sí!, eso mismo! ¿Cómo fue posible?-

-No tengo ni idea, pero tal parece que solo hace efecto en animales. Por eso quiero probarlo en humanos, quiero saber si habrá la misma reacción con una pareja de diferentes sexos o del mismo-Explico Bak. Komui quedo pensativo unos momentos, examinado la poción. Si era verdad lo que decía Bak... ¡Su Lenalee estaba en grave peligro cerca de ese pervertido de Bak!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO DEJARE QUE DAÑES A MI LENALEEEEE!-Con una rápida reacción le arrebato la poción a Bak y comienza a correr con el asiático tras él. No se sabe cómo pero se dice que ambos supervisores corrieron por toda la orden, recorriendo completa unas veinticinco veces. El número hubiera aumentado si no fuese por un pequeño incidente en el cual estaban incluidos Allen y Kanda.

La cosa fue de esta manera. Luego de que Komui pudiera evadir a todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras corría por uno de los pasillos de la Orden, no pudo evitar caer con una minúscula piedrita que salió de un lugar mágico dispuesto solo a fastidiar a Komui. De esta forma la botella con la poción salía volando al infinito y mas allá, estrellándose contra el suelo saltando miles de gotas que cayeron en todas partes. Para suerte de Komui y Bak no había nadie cerca excepto dos exorcistas que como siempre estaban peleando. Ambos supervisores vieron con horror como una diabólica gota iba a parar justo a la boca de Allen la cual estaba ocupada insultando a Kanda.

La gotita traviesa entro directamente en la garganta del peli-blanco asiendo que de paso se atragantara un poco por la intromisión. La cara del exorcista más pequeño paso de rojo a morado, de morado a azul y de azul a blanco haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo. Komui no quiso acercarse a ayudar a Allen por temor a lo dicho por el rubio sea verdad, Bak menos; no quería que Allen se quedara prendado a el, el solo quería a Lenalee. Como en aquel tétrico pasillo solo habían cuatro personas; uno desmayado, dos mirando desde lejos y una samurái que no sabía que mierda pasaba, este último fue el único que se digno a zamarrear-ayudar al menor.

-Moyashi!, ¿Que mierda te pasa?, ¡despierta!-Con la delicadeza que caracterizaba a Kanda, el pelinegro comenzó a zarandear, golpear y gritar al pobre Moyashi que seguía inconsciente.

Mientras Kanda seguía intentado despertar al Moyashi. Lenalee y Lavi se les unieron a Komui y a Bak, los cuales seguían en silencio presenciando la escena.

-Nii-san?,Bak-kun?, ¿qué les pasa?, que hacen aquí y porque esta ese liquido morado en el piso?-Pregunto Lenalee.

-Y por que el Moyashi-chan esta inconsciente y siendo zarandeado por Yuu-chan?-Esta vez fue Lavi el que pregunto. Antes de que Komui pudiera responder a las preguntas, una voz bastante aguda y afeminada para un hombre se escucho con fuerza, todos los presentes tomaron atención al dueño de esa voz que no era nada más ni nada menos que de Allen el cual había gritado un "_**STRIKE!**_" y un "_**Kanda**_" todo meloso. Ahora se encontraba abrasado al susodicho encima de el con las piernas a cada lado de las caderas del samurái.

La escena era digna de un anime yaoi, aunque la cara de Kanda no era de gozo al verse el cómo seme, más bien era algo como "_¿Que mierda le pasa al jodido Moyashi?_". Claro que los cuatros restantes no estaban tan lejos de la expresión de Kanda, a excepción de Lenalee que estaba con cámara en mano y con una fuerte hemorragia nasal ¡pero con una sonrisa de toda una fujoshi!

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-End Flash back-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

* * *

><p>Y es así como la "<em>normalidad<em>" de la Black Orden fue interrumpida por un MUY-ahora-afeminado Moyashi que se ha pasado todo el día pegado a Kanda dándole, para la desgracia de otro/as y para mas el gozo de otras-y para qué negarlo otros también- fujoshi, que miraban horrorizados-emocionados-como Allen abrazaba, besaba y más de una vez le metía mano en el lugar que te imaginas a un enojado japonés. Y eso solo era el comienzo, ahora empezaba el dolor de cabeza para Kanda, un club de fans del "_**Yullen**_" con la presidenta Lenalee Lee y a dos supervisores mas toda una comunidad científica que esperaba revertir el efecto de la poción en Allen antes de que la mentes de las jóvenes fueran por un mal camino conocido como "_**Yaoi**_".

Ahora ambos exorcistas estaban sentados en unas de las mesas del comedor. Allen se apega más y más al samurái, el cual estaba a punto de mandar al carajo al jodido Moyashi. Solo no lo hacía porque Bak le dijo que ahora el menor era más sensible, se pondría a llorar con un leve insulto (claro que en caso de Kanda "_**leve**_" es mucho y "_**mucho**_" es algo psicópata) que le dijeran.

-nee, Kanda mi amor-Si, ahora con un Allen afeminado, cada vez que decía "_**Kanda**_" le agregaba algo meloso que hacía que el samurái se enfureciera mas y que las Fujoshis se desangraran muchas más.

-Deja de llamarme así Moyashi-Respondo malhumorado, a lo que Allen respondió solo poniendo ojos de corazón y pegándose más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo Kanda querido?-pregunto con un tono de sensualidad en su voz.

-No Moyashi-

-¡Pues no importa te lo diré igual!-El menor se acerco al oído de Kanda y susurro unas palabras no aptas para los oídos de los menores. Sin duda esas palabras hicieron que a Kanda se le helara la sangre, se enojara más y quisiera matar Bak por ocurrírsele tal pócima.

* * *

><p><strong>NU: Bien hasta aquí el prologo!, espero que le allá gusta (Lamento si fue muy corto u.u) esta fue la entrada ya viene el plato fuerte y muuuy fuerte!**

**En el próximo revelare que le dijo Allen a Kanda!**

**Así que preparen sus oídos para las vulgaridades que dirá nuestro "inocente" Moyashi desde el próximo capítulo en adelante xD**  
><strong>Si quieren a un Moyashi más atrevido y con traje de neko-chan que no deje nada a la imaginación dejen review!<strong>  
><strong>Bye Bye!<strong>


	2. Día 1

**DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama.**

**Pareja: Yullen.**  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?) y<strong>  
><strong>un Allen con una personalidad ooc (Seguéis leyendo el fic y sabréis xD). Lenguaje subido de tono.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 1**

Sin duda sus instintos asesinos estaban más grandes que nunca. No podía recordar cuál fue la última vez que tuvo un dolor de cabeza tan grande-tal vez cuando el conejo le corto parte de su cabello-en las últimas dos semanas, ¡ni siquiera Lavi hacia que se enfadara tanto! ni cuando peleaba con el-antiguo- Moyashi. No quería reconocerlo, pero le empezaba a agradar la idea de Lavi, la cual el pelirrojo la planeo exclusivamente para evitar ser asesinado por Mugen, irse a Alaska y desaparecer; tener una casa de hielo, salir todas las mañanas a pescar atún congelado y de mascota un oso polar o un pingüino. ¿Qué persona "normal" no pensaría en irse a Alaska y más aun cuando un cierto chico de cabello blanco lo acosaba diciendo idioteces y tocándolo en lugares inapropiados? Claro que todos los "raros" de la Orden  
>matarían porque el pequeño Moyashi los acosara de tal forma, ¡pero él no!, ¡no quería que el Moyashi estuviera pegado a él todo el día!, y eso que apenas llevaba unas horas desde que Allen cambio totalmente de personalidad! Era, sin duda, peor que los complejos de hermano de Komui; peor que Miranda disculpándose a cada segundo; ¡peor que Lenalee con sus manías Yaoi! Si, era mucho peor.<p>

Ahora, se sentía una verdadera y completa mierda. El, Kanda Yuu, estaba nada más ni nada menos que escondido en unos de los múltiples lugares de la Black Orden, tras el casi siguiéndole el rastro como sabueso, Allen Walker lo intentaba buscar con su clásica-y ahora afeminada-sonrisa. Tal vez todo lo que le sucedía era su castigo por los múltiples intentos de asesinato contra Lavi, lo cual, según el samurái, le haría un favor al mundo desapareciendo a ese conejo. No había mucha diferencia entre asesinar a Lavi y, en el caso de Kanda, ser violado por el albino.

-¡Kanda!, mi amor ¿donde estas?- Y hablando del Moyashi; era quien llamaba sin parar al samurái -¡Kanda! Mi vida, si quieres jugar a las escondidas; ¿Qué tal si me disfrazo de caperucita roja y tu de lobo? así me escondo, tú me buscas y si me encuentras podrás quitarme el traje como tú quieras y hacer lo que tú quieras con mi cuerpo.

Instintivamente, Kanda se palmeo la frente. Esa invitación de parte de Allen era tan tentadora a los ojos de cualquier persona, la cual se desangraría con solo verlo, ya estaría en la enfermería semi-muerto y siendo trasplantado de sangre. ¿Por qué Kanda no podía sentirse excitado con aquello? Por alguna razón, quería que el Moyashi le dijera aquello pero no de la forma en que las cosas estaban ocurriendo. Todo estaba demasiado confuso y apenas era el primer día. A cada minuto. A cada  
>hora Allan no lo dejaba en paz.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 Am Desayuno.<strong>

Tranquilamente caminaba a la cafetería. Aun estaba pensando si lo ocurrido ayer con el perturbador cambio de personalidad del Moyashi y que el mismo lo estuviera acosando, era todo producto de su imaginación. Cuando Kanda entro al comedor todo seguía igual. Suspiro con alivio, tal parece que todo era producto de su rara imaginación, su rara y retorcida imaginación.

Como todos los días normales, Kanda pidió su soba, sentándose en la mesa más alejada del resto. Desayunaba tranquilamente, hasta que alguien entro abriendo estrepitosamente las puertas. De principio no le dio importancia al idiota que tan temprano estaba haciendo escándalo, pero su tranquilidad cambio a enfado cuando el mismo idiota se le tiro encima.

-¿Que mier...- Callo cuando se dio cuenta de la persona la cual interrumpió su tranquilidad, era nada más ni nada menos que Allen Walker, el cual miraba al Japonés con ojos brillosos y se podría decir que a su alrededor estaba lleno de corazones, flores, ositos polares y mas tipo de esas cursilerías.

-¿Que tanto me vez, Moyashi?- Pregunto lo mas cortante que pudo luego de casi atragantar al momento que el menor se le vino encima.

-Nee Kanda. ¿Te gusta mucho el soba?- Dijo con voz tierna. no cabía duda que la inocente y tierna voz del albino haría babear a cualquiera, cualquiera menos Kanda.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver Moyashi?-

-Es Allen, solo responde la pregunta BaKanda-

El exorcista pensó unos segundos su respuesta. La cara y ojos que le dedicaba el Moyashi no le inspiraban mucha confianza, aunque jama le tubo confianza al menor cabe decir.

-Sí, me gusta-

-¿Mas que cualquier cosa?-

-Más que cualquier cosa. ¿A dónde quieres llegar Moyashi?-

-Allen, BaKanda. Yo solo me preguntaba si...Si yo estuviera desnudo, sumergido en una tina de soba ¿Me follarías hasta hartarte?- A Kanda se le heló la sangre.

-¿Que estas...?-

-¿Y me dejarías marcas en todo el cuerpo las cuales harías con tus sexys labios?-

-Espera. ¿Qué dices Moyashi?-

-¿Y me dejarías sin caminar ni sentarme por más de una semana?-

-Espera...-

-¿Y al final me dejarías atragantarme con tu...?-

-¡Cállate! maldito Moyashi!, ¿Sabes lo que dices?-Allen no respondió, solo mostró una sonrisa más oscura que cuando jugaba al póker.

-Kanda...-Allen se sentó junto al japonés; pegándose lo más que pudo al moreno. Se separo un poco, luego de una breve platica, el albino se acerco hasta su oído y susurro-...No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que me folles...Kanda...

Se le heló la sangre, maldijo el momento en el que Bak creó dicha pócima y ahora tenía-mas-ganas de matar al Moyashi. Aquellas ansias asesinas se vieron frustradas cuando el menor tomo el rostro del moreno entre sus pálidas manos y lo beso sin dar previo aviso. Todos los presentes miraron a ambos exorcistas besarse. A muchos buscadores se les quito el apetito o simplemente era tal su grado de shock que se les cayó su ración de comida. A otros, más específicamente los que quería tirarse de sobremanera a Allen, les corrían lágrimas como cascadas mientras se lamentaban y maldicen a Kanda por tener toda la atención del albino. Por último, lo que no podía faltar con tal escena era que muchas buscadoras, incluyendo a Lenalee que acababa de llegar al lugar justo a tiempo para presenciar el beso, les explotaron los ojos en corazones, baba, flash de cámaras y uno que otro desangramiento nasal para las mas novatas en el santo tema del Yaoi.

Kanda por su parte no reaccionaba. No correspondía ni se negaba; solo está quieto como piedra tratando de que su cerebro, orgullo y mas analizaran la situación pero no había caso, todo su sistema entro en un estado de shock total. Mientras que Allen profundizaba el beso, intentando meter su traviesa lengua en el interior de la cálida y exquisita boca del samurái. Tras sentir la presión que ejerce la húmeda lengua del menor sobre sus labios, Kanda logro reaccionar empujando brutalmente al albino, el cual para evitar caerse del asiento, se aferro con sus brazos al cuello del japonés, provocando que ambos cayeran de lleno al piso. Allen quedando abajo con las piernas abiertas y Kanda encima de este, con su cara en el cuello del albino y el resto de su cuerpo sobre y entre las piernas del menor.

-Kanda...si querías hacerlo me hubieras dicho...Así nos habríamos ido a tu habitación o a la mía- Allen llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas de forma afeminada mientras  
>volteaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba-caliente-tímidamente.<p>

-¡Nunca en mi vida lo haría con un Moyashi como tú!-Kanda trataba de separarse pero el menor apretó mas la cabeza del moreno contra su cuello, dejando salir un caliente y tétrico suspiro.

-Kanda..ah no hagas eso...-Dijo el albino mientras apretaba mas a Kanda contra su cuello.

-¡¿Hacer qué? ¡Deja de imaginar cosas raras Moyashi de mierda!-Decía lo mas que podía, ya que Allen lo tenía tan apretado contra su cuello que apenas podía hablar bien. ¿De dónde y cuándo el Moyashi tenía tanta fuerza? Era efecto de la poción o solo el hecho que quería que Kanda lo violara o más bien, al ver que Kanda se negaba a violarlo, tendría que auto violarse con el cuerpo del mayor.

-Kanda...me haces cosquillas...mmm Kanda...-Siguió gimiendo.

Los presentes, incluso Lenalee que estaba más que emocionada con la escena, se fueron retirando del lugar lentamente, dejando sola a la pareja de exorcistas en "_**privado**_". Sin duda esta era la peor vergüenza que Kanda había pasado en su vida. Luego de una serie de insultos y esfuerzo, el moreno logro soltarse del firme agarren en que Allen lo tenía, desapareciendo antes de que el albino lo agarrase nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>11 am. Meditación<strong>.

Se encontraba meditando o trataba. Intentaba despejar su mente y olvidar lo ocurrido en el desayuno pero le era imposible. A cada segundo el rostro del jodido Moyashi se le hacía presente en su mente. Chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, deseando que Komui y Bak solucionara todo de una vez o serian ellos los que tendrían que escapar a Alaska, tener una casa de hielo, salir todas las mañanas a pescar atún congelado ¡y tener como mascota a un puto oso polar!

-Este lugar es muy solitario-Murmuro una chillona voz, la cual el moreno no demoro en reconoces. No con ese tono, la forma y ese maldito acento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Moyashi. Respondo antes de que te patee tu jodido trasero y-

-Kanda...hay algo mejor que puedes hacer con mi trasero...como...-

-¡No lo digas!-grito-..Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase o no te volverás a levantar nunca mas...

-eso es lo que quiero... ¡Que me folles hasta que no pueda caminar!-

-¡Ya quítate esa idea de tu maldita cabeza jodido Moyashi!-

-¡Nunca!-

Ambos guardaron silencio. Kanda trataba de ignorar lo mayor posible al menor, el cual cada vez se acercaba al moreno más y más. El japonés seguía sin prestarle atención. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo como si el Moyashi no estuviera en el lugar, pero aun así escuchaba los contantes llamados de Allen que no se callaba nunca. Allen se estaba hartando de la falta de atención por parte de Kanda. Por unos momentos lo dejo en paz mientras pensaba la mejor forma de hacerlo reaccionar. Sonrió maléficamente una vez más, acercándose nuevamente al oído de Kanda, soplando delicadamente, haciendo que el samurái se estremeciera sutilmente. Ante tal reacción del mayor, Allen rió para sus adentros, el plan iba bien. Se apego un poco más al cuerpo del más grande, esta vez dio un suspiro lujurioso y procedió a pasar sus delgados brazos por el cuello del moreno.

-Kanda...-susurro aun más cerca del mayor-...ne...Kanda... ¿Sabes? yo...estoy tan caliente que quiero que me partas en dos...ah.

Diciendo esto último, el menor muerde el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Kanda; el cual rápidamente se levanta del suelo, tomando a Mugan ya desenvainada lista para hacer picadillo de Moyashi. Lo partiría en dos, no en unos millones de partícula, lo descuartizaría. Nunca nadie en su sano juicio había llegado a estar tan ser de él, todos sabían que apenas tocarlo ya estaría muerto, nadie se atreverá a decirle y hacerle tal cosa al samurái y salir vivo.

-¿Quieres que te parta en dos? ¿Ah? , pues siéntete feliz Moyashi...voy a partirte- El cuerpo del Japonés fue rodeado por un aura asesina clásica de él, aun así aquellas ansias de sangre no lograron hacer correr al Moyashi como naturalmente lo hacía con todos los demás en la Black Orden. Allen solo se le mantenía viéndolo con ojos desafiantes sin miedo y a la vez con una lujuria que asustaba.

El mayor estaba decidido a matarle, ya había aguantado demasiado tiempo soportándolo, lo que era increíble conociendo la fama de Kanda de **"Solo mírame y estás** **muerto".** Dudo un poco cuando vio esos plateados ojos de Allen, rápidamente quito aquella mirada de su cabeza concentrado en solo descuartizar, con Mugen en mano ya listo para atacar. Para suerte de Allen, Lenalee llego antes de que Kanda pudiese siquiera hacerle algo. La china regaño al moreno tras ver su intento de asesinato, diciendo que si Allen llegaba a morir el Club "_**Yullen**_" se vendría abajo con todas las integrantes que se había apuntado pasado unos segundos luego del beso que ambos se dieron y que apenas llevaba unas horas de creado. Kanda solo la ignoro, saliendo de la sala mientras la chica seguía reclamando esta vez por no prestar atención.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 Am entrenamiento.<strong>

Para suerte de Kanda, durante su sesión de entrenamiento el Moyashi no lo molesto...tanto, por lo menos no lo tocaba ni nada solo se mantenía a un lado viendo embobado como el cuerpo del moreno se movía mientras entrenaba. Aun así, aunque Kanda trataba de ignorarlo y concentrarse. Los comentarios, no tan decentes de Allen, lo sacaban de sus casillas y agotaba la poca y nada paciencia que tenía el Japonés.

-Kanda...estas sexy-Comento tratando de llamar la atención, El mayor solo aparento ignorarlo ganando más comentarios de parte de Allen.

-Kanda...me gustaría ser soba para que me comieras-Una pequeña venita se apareció en la frente del moreno.

-Kanda...los días en que estés herido yo seré tu enfermera sexy que te dará cuidados especiales-El albino le guiño un ojo ganándose esta vez dos venitas más en la frente de Kanda.

-Kanda... ¿te gustan los gatitos? Pues yo soy un gatito que quiere que lo acaricies y le des tu leche nya~ -Tres venitas.

-BaKanda...eres demasiado frió, pero yo estoy demasiado caliente que necesito algo frió y sexy como tu- Cuatro y ya estábamos casi al límite de su poca y nada paciencia. Seguimos sumando.

-Kanda...Si sumamos "Tu + Yo + una caja" ¿sabes que da?...nos da un Tu dándome como caja a Mi- Ok. Eso era suficiente, Kanda desenvaino a Mugen una vez más. Cuando dirigió su vista donde antes estaba el menor, este ya había desaparecido del lugar.

Guardando a Mugen, el pelinegro se retiro a las termas deseando que el Moyashi no volviera otra vez y el pudiese relajarse.

**13:00 PM. Termas.**

Como había pasado las últimas veces, Allen estaba ahí para arruinar su tranquilidad. Cuando llego a las termas dio un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no había nadie, ni el Moyashi, en el lugar. Se desvistió lentamente tomándose su tiempo, dejando en una canasta su ropa perfectamente doblada como acostumbraba. De poco entro en las cálidas y relajantes aguas, sintiendo como con el primer contacto su cuerpo se desestreso totalmente. Pudo estar unos minutos en perfecto silencio y armonía, hasta que alguien volvió a interrumpir su paz y tranquilidad.

-Ah!, Kanda, no sabía que estabas aquí-_** Jodido Moyashi**_, pensó al escuchar su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Yuu-chan también está aquí?-Otra voz, esta era del... ¿_**Conejo**_?, por lo menos con Lavi ahí el Moyashi no diría ni haría nada contra su persona.

Ambos chicos entraron al agua, a diferencia de lo que Kanda había pensado, Allen no se demoro en apegarse a él de igual forma. _**"Ni siquiera en un baño público me deja**_ _**en paz**_" pensó el moreno cuando Allen se abrazo a uno de sus brazos de forma como si el fuese de su propiedad, podía jurar que debes en cuando le lanzaba una miradas amenazantes a Lavi; el cual estaba sumergido en su propio mundo. Aun así eso no evito que el Bookman Jr no notara la cercanía en que estaban los otros dos exorcistas. Lo único que atino a hacer Lavi, fue reír bromista y a la vez muy tontamente.

-Ju ju ju, ya sabía que ustedes dos tarde o temprano terminan juntos-Comento, como respuesta de parte del moreno este le dio una mirada de odio que Lavi estaba acostumbrado a experimentar. Luego podría hacer picadillo de conejo con Mugen.

-Creo que era más que obvio Lavi-Aporto Allen mientras se apegaba mas a Yuu-Kanda y yo estamos tan ¡Pero tan enamorados!

-Oi, ¿Cuando fue exactamente que me declare Moyashi?-Pregunto con clara molestia el de cabello largo.

-Pues aun no, pero ya no tardaras en caer Kanda mi amor-

-¡Wow!, ¡ya parece telenovela mexicana!-Exclamo Lavi imaginando todo una serie de conflictos con Allen y Kanda como protagonistas- ¡ha ha ha ha! ¡Ya me imagino a Yuu-chan con un bigote postizo y al Moyashi-chan diciendo "¡**Yuu!, ¡es tu hijo!**" ahahahahahah!

Como respuesta, Lavi se gano un gran chichón cortesía de Kanda Yuu.

-Eh... ¿Por qué no apuestan?-Sugirió el Jr sobándose su chichón.-así ver si Yuu-chan cae ante los encantos de Moyashi.

-¿Una apuesta eh?-Allen se llevo un dedo hasta sus labios, sonrió de una forma perversa imaginando lo que quería ganar una aquella apuesta.

-Nee Allen, ¿Ya pensaste en lo que quieres de premio verdad?-Pregunto Lavi al ver la-no-tan-inocente sonrisa del peliblanco.

-Claro que si...pero es algo privado y complicado de pensar-

-Me lo imagino-Lavi se levanto del agua, enrollando una toalla a su cintura y saliendo tranquilamente del lugar-Bien si no me voy el panda se enfadara, después nos vemos chicos -Dicho esto comenzó a caminar a la salida no sin antes dar un último vistazo a los otros dos exorcista-¡Yuu-chan!, ¡si te vas a violar al Moyashi-chan en el agua ten en cuenta que es un lugar público!

-¿¡Que!-

-¡Ah!, mejor me voy. ¡Adiós!-y en menos que canta un gallo, o más bien antes de que Kanda pudiera reaccionar, Lavi ya había salido de las termas.

-Maldito conejo...ya lo atrapare...-

-nee Kanda ¿hagamos una apuesta?-pregunto el menor con aquella sonrisa que solo aparecía a la hora de pagar las deudas de General Cross.

-¿qué clase de apuesta Moyashi?-

-Es Allen. Como dijo Lavi podemos apostar a que tarde o temprano terminaras diciendo que me amas ¡Y qué me quieres dar como caja!-

-...omite lo último...-

-Ya, ya. ¡Apuesto que al finalizar los próximos diez días tu me dirás que me amas!-

-Yo digo lo contrario Moyashi-

-¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres ganar?- No tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que Kanda deseaba.

-Quiero que jamás. JAMAS. En tu vida me vuelvas a mirar, hablar y menos tocar-Allen lo dudo un poco pero decidió aceptar.

-Echo. Si yo gano quiero que me des la noche más apasionada y caliente que pueda tener. Además que debes ser MI novio oficialmente. ¿Trato hecho?-Estiro su mano derecha esperando que Kanda la apretase con la suya. El moreno dudo unos instantes pero no. No iba a perder, menos contra el Moyashi.

-Echo-Apretó la mano del albino, el cual solo ensancho una sonrisa maliciosa a lo largo de su rostro.

-Pues que empiece la apuestas- Dijo con un tono sensual en su voz.

Sin que Kanda se lo esperara. Allen lo abrazo por el cuello, aprovechando que ambos estaban sentados en el agua, la cual les llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho al más alto y un poco más arriba al menor, el albino se sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo presión entre su trasero y la cadera del mayor. No quería admitirlo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acto de Allen, el cual cada vez apegaba más su cuerpo desnudo al de Kanda.

-Kanda...no se tu pero yo...yo estoy bastante acalorado-Dijo con lujuria en su voz, pasando su lengua por sus rosados labios mientras se sonrojaba exquisitamente ante las vista de cualquiera. Antes de que Allen pudiera hacer algo mas, el moreno se levanto rápidamente bajando a Allen de encima de sus piernas, el cual protesto  
>que lo sacaran de su tan cómodo asiento.<p>

-Kanda ¿a dónde vas?-Pregunto al momento en que vio al samurái salir rápidamente del baño.

-¡Lejos de ti!-Grito para luego dejar solo a Allen.

-huh...no importa igual vas a caer Kanda mi amor-

Y así llegamos al momento en el cual nos encontramos. Luego de haber salido de las termas y haberse vestido con tranquilidad, Allen no dejo de acosarlo en todo momento, dando indirectas, directas, haciendo comentarios que a todo aquel que lo escuchaba se quedaba sin habla y como piedra. Claramente a Allen no le interesaba que el mundo escuchara como le _**"Expresaba su amor a Kanda"**_, pero el moreno solo quería matarlo y enterrar el cuerpo del menor diez metros bajo tierra.

Al final, antes que sus instintos asesinos fueran mayores y terminaran matando a media Orden, Kanda decidió desaparecer de la vista de Allen. Lo que no tomo en cuenta, fue que Allen le seguiría tan bien el rastro cuando el menor se perdía con facilidad. Tuvo que recurrir a lo más humillante de su vida-lo cual no era pedirle ayuda a Lavi-era esconderse antes que terminara siendo violado por el Moyashi.

-¡Te encontré!-Grito Allen, al momento de encontrar a su "_**Presa**_" se podría decir. Antes que Kanda tuviera la oportunidad de escapar o sacar a Mugen, Allen lo  
>rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos sin dejar que el moreno se escapara, se moviera o respirara.<p>

-¡Mo- Moyashi! ¡Suelta me estas ahorcando!-

-¡No! ¡Si te suelto te volverás a escapar!- Hizo un puchero realmente tierno inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil.

-¡Allen-kun!-Lo llamaron, Allen aflojo su agarre y dirigió, sin soltar del todo a Kanda, su vista a la persona dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Lenalee? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto

-Mi hermano quiere verte, te está esperando él y Bak-san en su oficina-

-¿Y puedo...?-

-Tienes que ir tu solo-Le corto la china, imaginando lo que el albino diría, lo cual entre medio incluido Kanda.

-Huh...-Reclamo el menor, lentamente libero a Kanda de su abrazo- Kanda, espérame ¿Si?, no me demoro nada.

Dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla al japonés y luego de que un flash proveniente de la cámara de Lenalee, se dirigió a la oficina de Komui a encontrarse con este y el jefe de la rama Asiática. Al perderlo de vista, Lenalee se acerco a Kanda posando una de sus manos en el hombro del moreno de forma comprensiva.

-Aprovecha a descansar, no creo que en los próximos días Allen-kun se despegue de ti-

-¿Crees que con ese Moyashi tras mío pueda relajarme?-

-Haz el intento, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para mantener entretenido durante el resto del día a Allen-kun- Aunque a la china le encantaba ver como Allen acosa, toquetea y mas a Kanda; tenía que dejar descansar un poco al samurái o este termina matando al albino y destruyendo media Black Orden.

-¿El idiota de Komui sabe cuando pasara el efecto de aquella cosa?-Pregunto el moreno.

-Dijo que no sabía con seguridad, solo había hecho una suposición por los datos dados por Bak-san. Por aquella razón mando a Allen-kun llamar, creo que mientras tendrás que acostumbrarte a un Allen-kun acosador-

Kanda suspiro con cansancio, apenas llevaba un día y Allen había hecho, tocado y dicho de casi todo al samurái. Lenalee lo acompaño hasta su habitación donde la chica le prometió traerle un plato de soba para que se desestresara. La china se retiro dejando solo al samurái, el cual comenzó a meditar y a entrenar lo que le faltaba por culpa del Moyashi. Cada vez que recordaba esos ojos y aquella sonrisa del menor; sus ansias asesinas no tardaban en aparecer, maldijo mentalmente al peliblando hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, por supuesto-y para suerte-aquella persona era Lenalee que en sus manos traía una bandeja con comida. Lenalee le comento al moreno que Allen estaba bastante desesperado buscando y preguntando por él, para la chica había sido muy difícil el mantenerlo en la cafetería sin la ayuda de Lavi, por lo menos para algo servía el conejo, fue lo que pensó Kanda.

Antes de que Lenalee abandonara la habitación de Japonés, le comento que, según Komui, el efecto de la pócima no pasaría durante un largo tiempo aun así seguirían buscando una solución o sin duda horacaría a Bak por crear tal pócima maligna. La china le recomendó descansar por el resto del día, mañana tendría que soportar al Moyashi y sus acosos, lo cual al Japonés le dejaban tres opciones. Uno; irse a Alaska aunque el Moyashi lo seguirá de igual manera. Dos; terminar descuartizando a Allen, y de pasada a Bak, Komui y Lavi, ambos supervisores por tal pócima y al Bookman Jr solo por gusto. Y tres; la peor de todas, según el moreno, terminar siendo  
>violado por Allen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>  
><strong>NU:Wiii primer capítulo! *o* ¿Aplauso? ¿Alabanzas? ¿Tomatazos? o ¿Cascaras de bananas explosivas? O.O**  
><strong>gracias a aquellos que me dejaron review y a los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos! TwT<strong>  
><strong>Me tome la libertar de subir más apresuradamente el capitulo 1 ya que me demorare en subir el 2, ya que me voy de viaje. Pero conmigo llevare mi fiel cuaderno donde<strong>  
><strong>estoy escribiendo el fic! luego cuando llegue solo me bastara el traspasar lo escrito al pc y listo!<strong>

**Es increíble que cuando vuelvo a leer lo que escribo me quede mirando la pantalla y me pregunto "¿Que me abre fumado?" XD**  
><strong>una sobre dosis de Yullen por supuesto! *-* (por cierto me mate cuando escribí lo que dijo Lavi xD)<strong>  
><strong>Si me preguntas como se me ocurrió esta historia, creo que fue a causa de leer tantos fic con esta temática y mucho más atrevidos de Hetalia xD<strong>  
><strong>pero igual logre no hacerlo tan expositivo (En escenas, mas adelante tal vez a un Allen mucho más caliente y acosador ¬¬)**  
><strong>nos leemos en el próximo!<strong>  
><strong>Bye bye!<strong>


	3. Día 2

**Disclaimer: D. Gray -man no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja: Yullen.**  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no los leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es(?) y<strong> **un Allen con una personalidad ooc(Seguéis leyendo el fic y sabréis xD). Lenguaje subido de tono y cosas raras (?).**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 2**

En alguna parte de la Black Orden, nuestro queridísimo y acosador Allen Walker, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama mientras miraba lo que Timcanpy había grabado. Aquella tan entretenida grabación era; Kanda durmiendo, en un momento el japonés maldijo entre sueños, se revolcaba por toda la cama como si algo o alguien-_alias_ _Moyashi_-lo estuviera perturbando incluso en sus sueños, sueños que no eran para nada lindos ni sanos, claro que por el punto de vista del japonés, por el punto de vista de Allen eran sueños maravillosamente calientes que esperaba poder cumplirlos prontamente. Cuando Tim cambio de escena, fue cuando a Allen, nunca mejor dicho, se le cayó una cascada pero una cascadota de baba. En las imágenes se veía a Kanda, ya levantado y un notable mal humor, cambiándose de ropa por el uniforme de exorcista, dejando expuesta todo su cuerpo semi desnudo, solo traía unos bóxer. Simplemente una vista maravillosa para Allen el cual hubiera deseado estar allí en el momento y ayudarle al Japonés desvestirse más de lo que ya estaba y de pasada desvestirse si mismo.

Todos los pensamientos de Allen se enfocaban en poder tocar aquella blanca piel y pasar sus manos por ese abdomen tan bien tonificado. Aunque la mayoría-es decir todos-de los habitantes en la Orden le temen a Kanda; todos, hombres y mujeres, estaban de acuerdo que Kanda era muy atractivo y uno de los chicos más guapos que habitaban el lugar. Provocaba envidia-y muchísimo miedo- en los hombres y sacaba suspiros entre las mujeres, Jerry y a nuestro Moyashi peliblanco. Allen les sacaba más de una venita en la frente a todas las Fans secretas de SU Kanda. El albino podía recordar lo acontecido la tarde anterior cuando Lenalee y Lavi le obligaron a mantenerse en la cafetería sin Kanda y nada más que comida. Cuando el albino ya se había rendido ante los otros dos exorcistas, un grupo de unas diez buscadoras solo mujeres se les acercaron con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto de la forma más educada pero sin pasar desapercibido las constantes apuñaladas que le daban todas esas chicas con solo una mirada.

-Si Walker tenemos un problema, un grave problema-Hablo una buscadora pelinegra de ojos verdes, la cual estaba enfrente de las demás, se podría precisar que aquella buscadora era la líder del grupo de diez chicas.

-¿Y qué podría hacer yo por ustedes?-volvió a interrogar el albino.

-Es muy simple Walker-La líder pelinegra se acerco mas a Allen de una forma amenazante, el albino no se inmuto en la manera en que la chica se le acerco mas, solo le dirigió una mirada interrogante; la cual le decía que continuara hablando-Siguiendo con el tema. Queremos que te alejes y dejes en paz a Kanda-san.

-¿Se podría sabes porque debería alejarme de MI Kanda?-

-No digas que es de tu propiedad!-Hablo con furia. Allen no entendía el motivo de aquello. Fue uniendo los cabos sueltos en todo el reciente asunto y las palabras que aquella ojiverde le pronuncio. Aquella chica estaba enamorada de SU Kanda, las demás que la seguían la apoyaban o también se babeaban por SU japonés. Allen no podía culparlas, Kanda era sexy y mucho, aquel carácter frió y distante era encantador para cualquier chica o chico; lo único en contra eran los instintos asesinos que el Samurái tenia y aun así con aquello Kanda era atractivo para el sexo opuesto y para el mismo.

-Te gusta Kanda-Sentencio Allen, aunque era bastante obvio aquello la pelinegra enrojeció de todas formas e incluso un poco de nerviosismo se apodero de ella, la chica no dudo en negar lo que era cierto.

-¡N-n-n-no!, So-Solo que nosotras...yo...-

-Te gusta, no puedes ocultar algo tan obvio-Allen se alejo de ellas, dándole la espalda volvió a hablar-Reconócelo.

-Si-respondió la líder del grupo-A todas nos gusta Kanda-san pero yo soy la más apta para estar con él.

-¿Se podría saber quién eres para decir que tu eres apta para Mi BaKanda?-Pregunto el exorcista con un dejo de enojo, apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-Yo, Emilie Marchall, seré la futura novia de Kanda Yuu, así que ríndete y déjalo en paz Allen Walker-El albino apretó con más fuerza sus puños, dio la vuelva encarando a aquella chica llamada Emilie.

-No deberías estar tan confiada-

-Claro que si-Respondió-Yo soy una chica linda, encantadora y muy atractiva que más del 25% de los hombres de la Orden se mueren por mí, y tu solo eres un niño  
>con cabello de anciano desnutrido.<p>

-No sé qué te crees pero modera tu lenguaje-hablo con enojo el albino, no dejaba que nadie le dijera cabello de anciano; cuando Lavi lo hizo, el pobre pelirrojo quedo estampado en la pared, si Allen no aguanto que su propio amigo se lo dijera menos dejaría que aquella chica que apenas conocía le tratara de tal forma-Yo soy un exorcista, el cual si no fuere porque eres mujer, yo soy un caballero y mi inocencia solo es para destruir a los Akumas; ya estarías estampada en la pared de la misma forma que Lavi hace una semana.

-Lo lamento señor _"Exorcista"_, lástima que no me interesa que seas uno, Kanda-san será mío quieras o no-

-No si yo lo _"Hago mío"_ primero, y te aseguro que aquello no tarda en ocurrir-

-Bien Walker, esto es la guerra. Ten en claro que no me rendiré ante ti, Kanda-san terminara cayendo ante mis encantos-

-Ni creas que te la dejare fácil-Las miradas que ambos cruzaban eran desafiantes y decididas a ganar, ninguno iba a ceder ante el contrario-No morí cuando mi inocencia fue destruida en China y no perderé contra ti.

-Que gane el mejor...Walker-Tras decir aquello el grupo de chicas se retiro del lugar.

Allen las vio alejarse, ya cuando las perdió de vista se desplomo sobre uno de los asientos. Aquel encuentro hizo que se pusiera nervioso con la sola idea de que esa chica Emilie pudiera quitarle al Kanda que aun no lograba conseguir.

-Esa tipa está loca-Dijo Lavi acercándose junto a Lenalee-Yuu-chan la mataría si ella se acercase a menos de seis metros. A ti Moyashi-chan no te hace nada porque  
>eres necesario para la guerra que llevamos contra el Conde.<p>

-Aquello es verdad-Apoyo la china, ambos chicos habían escuchado toda la conversación que mantuvo el exorcista peliblanco y aquella buscadora-Allen-kun no debes  
>preocuparte nosotros te ayudaremos a ganar esta guerra de amor!, el Yullen versus lo que sea esa chica. ¿Tengo razón Lavi?<p>

-Claro, todos sabemos y todos estamos de acuerdo en que Yuu-chan solo le pertenece al Moyashi-chan. Además, aunque aquella chica atraiga al 25% de los hombres aquí. El 76% de los habitantes, entre hombres y mujeres, quieren toquetear o, en algunos casos más graves, violar a Allen-

-¿Va incluido Kanda?-Pregunto con esperanza el joven Moyashi.

-Digamos que Kanda es el 2% de los que no les importas-Allen se desanimo pero enseguida recupero sus ánimos.

-¡Entonces yo haré que Kanda sea el 1% que me pueda tocar el y solo el!-Lavi y Lenalee aplaudieron ante lo dicho por el albino. En aquel momento Allen se sentía con todas las fuerzas para enfrentar a aquella chica.

El albino suspiro con cansancio. Además de llevar una guerra contra el Conde Milenario y la Familia de Noah, ahora tendría que seguir luchando contra aquella chica por el amor que aun no ganaba de Kanda. Allen sabia que acercarse al japonés no era fácil. El peliblanco llevaba casi un año dentro de la Orden, nunca había logrado acercarse tanto al mayor, ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado todo aquel coraje como para acercase a Kanda, decirle cada cosa caliente y tocarlo como lo hizo cuando estaban en las termas.

-¿Que debería hacer?-Pregunto el albino.

-Fácil y elemental mi querido Moyashi-chan, tu solo debes hacer lo que nosotros te digamos y ponerte lo que Lenalee quiera-A la chica le brillaron los ojos de una forma Yaoistica. De un lugar misterioso saco un gigantesco libro. Al abrirlo, su interior contenía todo tipo de fotos con distintos trajes extravagantes que, de seguro, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron seleccionados por la peli verde exclusivamente para que Allen se los probara. Claro que había uno que otro trajecito el cual venia para dos personas. Conociendo a Lenalee, aquellos trajes los utilizaba la chica en sus sueños Yaoi donde los que se probaban y hacían otro tipo de cosas eran Allen y Kanda.

-¿Cual le quedaría mejor?-Pregunto la china, ojeando y cambiando las páginas de aquel grande libro a la velocidad de la luz.

-Sera mejor que Allen le eche un vistazo-Comento Lavi quitándole el libro a Lenalee y pasándoselo a él peliblanco.-Elije el que más te guste, cuando lo tengas decidido  
>nos llamas y Lenalee se encargara del resto.<p>

Allen asintió, comienzo a ver el dichoso libro. Había una variedad de disfraces. Al exorcista se le hacía difícil escoger entre tantos, y más sabiendo que no cualquier disfraz le gustaría a Kanda. El chico se quedo viendo uno en especifico, era una traje de kimono loli, cuando Lenalee noto el traje que Allen miraba, comienzo a dar un largo discurso de el tipo de tela, las costura que trae, la forma de maquillarse para que quedara completamente Shouta y una gran, GRAN etcétera se le sumaba.

Luego de tanto parloteo de la peli verde sobre trajes, los cuales según la chica, con ellos Allen se vería extremadamente Moe y otros que no dejaban nada para estimular ningún tipo de imaginación pero para sí estimular otra parte de la anatomía humana. Ya cuando a Lenalee le dio una desangre masivo de tanto imaginar a Allen con cada traje, luciéndolo con Kanda y por último a Kanda sacando el traje con su propia boca, fue demasiado para su pobre mente. Lavi tuvo que llevarse a la china hasta la enfermería, Allen regreso a su habitación junto con el libro. Tras haberle ordenado a Timcanpy al espiar a Kanda mientras este dormía, el albino poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y soñar sus deseos con el japonés.

* * *

><p>Había sido un largo día. Allen suspiro, no quería salir de su habitación y encontrarse con aquella chica o peor, encontrar a esa buscadora cerca de Kanda. Si tenía un poco de suerte, lo dicho por Lavi, Kanda la descuartizaría si se llegase a acercase a menos de un kilómetro. No teniendo otra opción, se levanto de su cama y salió del cuarto; su estomago comenzaba a pedir su gran ración de comida, aun con las quejas de su interior, Allen no tenía ganas de comer. ¿Era esto el fin del mundo? Puede ser, no siempre vez a Allen Walker sin ningunas ansias de comer. El albino se dedico nuevamente a ojear el libro de Lenalee. Minutos después llamaron a su puerta. Sin fuerzas se encamino a abrir la puerta. Quien lo buscaba era Johnny el cual estaba de pasada por allí y le informo al albino el que debía dirigirse a la oficina del supervisor. Con cansancio Allen asintió, el albino vio como Johnny se despedía y se alejaba de el, suspiro con cansancio una vez más.<p>

Tras haber ordenado un poco su habitación, Allen se retiro al despacho de Komui. En el camino se encontraba con varios buscadores los cuales saludaban al exorcista, algunos con cara de verdaderos muertos y otros con una radiante sonrisa. El chico caminaba con la cabeza agachada, se sentía cansado, nervioso, molesto y con muchas, mucha hambre. Detuvo su caminar cuando choco con un buscador el cual estaba parado a mitad de camino, Allen noto que aquel buscador no era el único allí parado como piedra, había varios en su mismo estado y todos temblaban ligeramente con la mirada frígida. El albino dirigió su mirada al frente. Ensancho una sonrisa al reconocer a la única persona en este mundo que puede provocar aquella reacción.

-¡Kanda!-Grito, corrió hasta el mayor, lanzándose encima de él. Mientras Allen abrazaba al japonés, todos los que se encontraban allí, salieron corriendo por sus vidas cuando el peliblanco mantenía distraído a Kanda el cual, notoriamente, se encontraba de un muy mal humor, aunque no era ninguna novedad.

-Tsk, suéltame Moyashi-

-Es Allen BaKanda-Respondió el menor con voz melosa, rodeo el cuello del samurái con sus brazos, apegando mas sus cuerpos-Nee Kanda...¿Ya te piensas rendir con la apuesta?.

-Ante ti nunca Moyashi-Kanda separo al menor de su cuerpo, el albino no tardo en volver a acercarse al japonés. Allen implico fuerza, empujando a Kanda contra una muralla y acorralando con su cuerpo, aun con eso el japonés no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, más que enojo.

-¿Estás seguro de poder resistir Kanda mi amor?-Allen comienzo a acariciar de manera pausada y sensual al pecho del mayor, apegando mas sus caderas con las del japonés-¿Porque no terminamos con esto de una vez?, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás mi amor.

-Tsk-Kanda tomo al menor de manera brusca por la cara, acercándose de manera amenazante-...ya deja de soñar Moyashi, mi paciencia no dará para mas antes de que termines descuartizado.

-No lo harías-Sonrió.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-

-Porque sé que en el fondo solo quieres usarme como tu juguete sexual-

-Ya déjate de aquello-Bruscamente separo al menor de el-Si tanto quieres que te follen ve y busca al conejo o a cualquiera, todos en este desquiciado lugar estarán gustosos de follarte.

-El que me sobrepase y me ofrezca contigo no significa que quiera acostarme con todos, solo contigo mi querido Yuu-

-Tsk-El japonés desenfundó Mugen, el filo de la espada roso ligeramente el blanco cuello de Allen, aun con la amenaza de Mugen, el albino sonreía de manera desafiante- No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre Moyashi.

-Yo te diré como se me venga en gana-Declaro, activando su Crown Clown y usando el Clown Belt para envolver a Kanda entre su capa blanca logrando que el japonés soltara a Mugen-No te preocupes tengo un as bajo manga, de seguro que te encantara la sorpresita que te tendré preparada en poco tiempo.

-Suéltame Moyashi-

-Solo porque tengo prisa te dejare...pero luego...no importa cuánto quieras escapar Yuu no vas a poder de lo placentero que será-Antes de soltar a Kanda, el albino le beso con fogosidad para luego soltar al japonés de Clown Belt y salir corriendo antes de que Kanda pudiera siquiera tomar a Mugen.

Tras correr sin dirección alguna sucedió lo esperado, y inesperado para el menor. Allen Walker termino perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la Orden. Si como habéis leído, nuestro querido Moyashi de lo tan contento que iba luego de robarle un caliente beso a su querido japonesas perdió en aquel gran laberinto, por suerte no era tan tétrico como la anterior. Llego hasta un lugar donde no había luz, en varias ocasiones choco contra puertas, las cuales estaban todas cerradas, y contra murallas. Allen se preguntaba quién fue el genio que construyo la Orden como un verdadero laberinto. Mientras caminaba tratando de encontrar el camino de regreso a la luz, piso algo que al romperse sonó como huesos. Un estremecimiento se apodero de él mientras imaginaba que moriría en aquel lugar y sin haber sido follado por Kanda antes. Su miedo aumentó cuando escucho una voz tétrica, y sintió como el aire cada vez se volvió más denso y frió.

-¿C-Co-Como fue que termine aquí?-Se pregunto el chico.

* * *

><p>-¿Donde está Allen-kun?-Pregunto Lenalee a su hermano. Había escuchado que Allen se dirigía a la oficina del supervisor, pero al llegar no le encontró allí, solo encontró a Komui bajo una montaña de papeles y pidiendo ayuda. La chica, luego de sacar a Komui de la montaña de documentos, dejo sobre la mesa una caja rosada, la cual contenía un traje de gato el cual había comprado recientemente y quería que Allen se lo probara.<p>

-¡Ah!, ¡Lenalee-chan gracias por salvar a tu querido hermano de morir!-dijo con voz melodramática mientras intentaba en vano abrazar a Lenalee.

-¡Ni-san! ya déjate de aquello y dime donde esta Allen-kun!-exclamo la china, lo único que hizo Komui fue ponerse a llorar sacando un pañuelo rosado.

-Lenalee-chan! ¿Te preocupa más aquel exorcista que tu propio hermano? ¡Me rompes el corazón!-Komui siguió llorando. En la frente de la peli verde apareció una clara venita la cual amenazaba con acabar la paciencia de la chica.

-Ya déjate... ¡de eso!-En toda la orden se escucho un sonido de golpe.

Sonido el cual dejo a todos en silencio sabiendo quien propino el golpe y quien fue el golpeado.

-Aun no se aparece-Respondió el chino con un chichón en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza-Ya no tarde en llegar supongo. Por el momento quiero encomendarte una importante misión.

-¿Misión?, ¿Alguna Inocencia que debo recuperar?-

-No exactamente, veras el Inspector Lvellie...-Komui hizo una pausa y miro a Lenalee la cual bajo su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre-¿Estás bien Lenalee?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Continua por favor hermano-

-Bien.-Komui se acomodo en su asiento, tomando aire un par de veces antes de hablar-Como decía, en dos días el Inspector Lvellie junto con su grupo, los cuales recordaras se habían marchado, llegaran a la nueva cede de la Orden. Lvellie se entero de la poción hecha por el jefe de rama Bak, lo que no sabe es que Allen-kun ingirió un poco de la pócima.

-entiendo lo de su llegada pero no logro comprender que tiene que ver la poción y Allen-kun en el tema-

-Veras, además de los efectos que está teniendo Allen-kun por la poción, hay otros las cuales son peligrosas y extraños.-

-¿Hay algún otro efecto el cual aun no experimenta?-Pregunto Lavi. El pelirrojo entro al despacho junto a Bookman-¿qué tipo de efecto es?

-Bien, según la investigación del jefe de rama Bak, probaron la dichosa poción en una especia animal la cual, luego de una semana, logro procrear nuevas vidas.-

-Aquello no es nada peligroso ni extraño ni-san-Comento Lenalee.

-Tal vez pero...como decirlo...ambos animales eran...eran machos...-

-...-Lenalee no logro decir algo.

-... ¿Que acabas de decir?...-Logro articular Lavi.

-Ambos animales, los cuales eran machos, uno de ellos quedo preñado y semanas después tuvo crías-

-E-entonces...Allen-kun...-Logro hablar la china.

-¿¡EL MOYASHI-CHAN VA A QUEDAR EMBARAZADO!-Grito Lavi.

Lenalee se desmayo, a Lavi casi le da un infarto, media Orden escucho lo dicho por el pelirrojo y muchos, al igual que la china, se desmayaron, Komui comenzó a llorar y a tratar de despertar a la peli verde. Allá abajo, en las profundidades de la nueva Black Orden, el aun perdido Allen logro escuchar parte del grito. Lástima que el mensaje para el no fue tan claro como para los demás, el albino solo logro escuchar y entender la frase "Asado" la cual, le abrió y agrando el apetito que aun tenia. Ya cuando todos se habían recuperado del shock, Komui, luego de parar de llorar, continúo hablando.

-Jamás dije que Allen-kun quedaría embarazado-Declaro-Con Bak revisamos varias veces las formulas, además de ver si sistema de Allen-kun había cambiado.

-¿Y-y cambio?-Pregunto Lavi con voz temblorosa-¿Ya no es hombre?, Le crecerán pechos?, Su voz se hará más aguda de lo que ya es?, Tendrá su periodo?,¿¡Se le caerá su miembro y será remplazado po-

-¡No lo digas!-Grito con espantada la peli verde, activando sus botas oscuras golpeo a Lavi, dejándolo con el mismo chichón que Komui.

-Prosiguiendo-Hablo el chino luego de la interrupción-Según los análisis hechas a Allen, su sistema está completamente igual, no hay síntomas ni rastros de que su interior cambie a tal grado que pueda engendrar un niño con otro hombre y llevarlo dentro del durante el periodo de gestación que demora en formarse un ser humano.

-Gracias a Dios-Suspiraron Lavi y Lenalee.

-Komui-Hablo por primera vez en ese tiempo Bookman-¿Están 100% seguros que sus órganos internos no cambiara en el tiempo que duren los efectos de la pócima?.

-La verdad no tenemos certeza de aquello. Por aquel motivo, necesitamos que vigilen a Allen-kun-Dijo Komui mirando tanto a Lavi como a Lenalee.

-Claro ni-san, no dejaremos que Allen-kun se...etto... ¿embarace?-

-Es de suma importancia que Allen no tenga relación de ningún tipo con nadie-Recalco Komui.

-Tranquilo-dijo Lenalee-No creo que Allen-kun llegué a embarazarse, además ¿quién sería el padre?

-Lena ¿Tu quién crees?-Interrogo el Bookman Jr.-El Moyashi-chan no va a querer que cualquiera lo embarace y menos bajos los efectos de la poción. Si es que Allen logre el poder engendrar un bebé, creo que ya tiene escogido al padre.

-Entonces Allen-kun solo se embarazaría de...K-Kanda-kun...-Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación.

Durante muchos segundos, los residentes de aquella habitación se miraban los unos a los otros sin decir nada. Komui tosió un poco, como tratando de alivianar la clara tensión que se había formado. El chino siguió hablando con tal de desaparecer aquel silencio.

-Su misión es simple-Hablo el chino-Ustedes deben asegurarse de que Allen Walker no tenga relaciones, en este caso con Kanda Yuu ni con ninguna persona, si es necesario vigílenlo las veinticuatro horas, toda esta información es confidencial, ni el Inspector Lvellie ni nadie debe enterarse.

-Entendido-Respondió Lenalee.

-Un momento Komui-Lavi tomo la palabra-¿Durante cuando tiempo tendremos que vigilar a Allen?

-Veamos...-el chino tomo unas de los miles de papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio-Creo que el efecto pasara en...catorce días.

-¿¡Catorce días!-Exclamo el pelirrojo-son demasiados, ¡no podremos mantener virgen ni al Moyashi ni a Yuu!.

-Sé que es demasiado difícil, pero es peligroso que Allen tuviera un hijo siendo un exorcista de tipo parásito-

-Explícate Komui-Ordeno Bookman, el chino no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

-Tenemos la teoría que no solo la Inocencia te elije, sino que también los dotes de exorcista se pueden heredar de los padres en el caso que ambos sean portadores de la Inocencia. Siendo Allen-kun tipo parásito y siendo él la "_madre_" que llevaría al niño dentro de el por los nueve meses, es más probable que su hijo naciera portando la Inocencia de tipo parásito. Si así fuese el caso, apenas a las horas de haber nacido, alegarían al niño de sus padres para criarlo de temprana edad como un exorcista, como saben la Inocencia de tipo parásito es muy extraño y sería conveniente para la Orden el tener más de un exorcista con ese tipo de Inocencia. No creo que aquello le gustaría a Allen-kun, ni a Kanda-kun si resultase ser el padre.-

-Ya veo, es mejor evitarlo. A mí tampoco me gustaría que hiciesen aquello con el hijo de Allen-kun-Comento Lenalee.

Al ver la expresión triste de Lenalee, el pelirrojo pasó una mano por el hombro de la peli verde. Como reacción, Komui llamo a cinco Komurin's, todos dirigidos al pobre aprendiz de Bookman, el cual tuvo que salir corriendo del despacho y así salvarse de Komui y sus robot's. Por su escapada por la Orden, implico a los demás residentes de lugar, excepto por Kanda que se encontraba entrenando en un bosque cercano y Allen que seguía perdido en las profundidades de la nueva sede de la Black Orden.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Lavi se salvo de Komui, el cual quedo inconsciente por las-benditas-botas de Lenalee. Ya cuando llevaron al supervisor hasta la enfermería, el pelirrojo y la china decidieron el buscar a Allen y así obligarlo a ponerse el traje de gatito que Lenalee se había molestado en traerle. El exorcista peliblanco acababa de encontrar el camino indicado. El albino caminaba arrastrando los pies, con una verdadera cara de Zombie, aun no desayunaba, eran como las dos de la tarde y su estomago se estaba quejando.<p>

-¡Ah!, ¡Moyashi-chan!-Grito Lavi cuando él y la peli verde vieron al ingles caminar-en estado zombie-hacia ellos. Rápidamente se acercaron al menor en el momento en el cual el peliblanco se desmayaba.

-¡Allen-kun!, ¿Estás bien?-

-Yo...tengo...hambre...-Lavi y Lenalee se miraron mutuamente mientras sonreían de manera tierna por el comentario de Allen.

-Ven Allen, vamos a comer-Lavi tomo al albino de un brazo mientras lo pasaba por al derredor de su cuello y sostenía al menor. Junto a la peli verde lo llevaron a que desayunara. Al llegar, en menos de un segundo, Allen reacciono y con una velocidad sobre humana corrió hasta la ventanilla pidiendo su batallón de comida, Jerry con una sonrisa le preparo todo en menos de cinco segundos, dándole su batallón y más. Ya cuando Allen se había sentado en una mesa a comer y luego de que el menor terminara, Lavi y Lenalee tomaron la decisión de comentarle la situación que Komui les había plantado.

-Allen-kun necesitamos hablar de un asunto importante, muy importante-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Veras Moyashi-chan...Lo que pasa es...-Antes que Lavi pudiera siquiera terminar, Kanda entro a la cafetería captando toda la atención de Allen, el cual se levanto rápidamente de su lugar, corriendo hasta llegar junto a Kanda.

-¡Cariño! ¿Dónde te habías metido luego de que te solté de mi Clown Belt? ¡Mira que me dejaste solo y me perdí!-Reclamo haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Serás idiota Moyashi, me echas la culpa a mí por ser tan idiota y haberte perdido cuando fuiste tú el que salió corriendo-Al escuchar esto Allen dio una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces hubieras preferido que me quedara allí contigo y hacerme cositas mala?-

-Si a cosas malas te refieres con cortarte en mil pedazo...-

-Yuu! ¡No seas malo!-Reclamo el albino. Una gran vena resalto en la frente del japonés, no solo debía soporta que Tiedoll y el conejo lo llamaran por su nombre, ahora  
>el estúpido Moyashi se les había unido.<p>

-Moyashi... ¡no me llames por mi nombre y déjame comer en paz!-Reclamo.

-Ya, ya no te enojes-Allen le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, en aquel momento unos sesenta y cinco flash de cámaras se ven por toda la cafetería, incluida la cámara de Lenalee. Al separarse Allen le brindaba una dulce sonrisa-Venga yo como contigo.

-¿No que ya habías comido?, el montón de platos donde está el conejo y la china te delatan-

-solo es para hacerte compañía mi amor-

-no necesito tu compañía Moyashi-

-Bien, ¡quieras o no me quedare junto a ti!-Declaro. Mientras que Kanda intentaba inútilmente el comer con tranquilidad, Allen le hablaba de cualquier tontería. El albino había pedido segunda ronda a su batallón y de vez en cuando le robaba un poco de soba a Kanda.

Ya cuando Kanda había acabado, aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar mientras que Allen se entretenía comiendo un pastel. Rápidamente se alejo del albino. al salir de la cafetería choco contra una buscadora, haciendo que la chica cayera de lleno al piso. Kanda no se inmuto en ayudarla, solo quería poder salir rápidamente de allí antes que Allen le siguiera y se pegara a el por el resto del día. Como si el cielo le odiara, justo cuando estaba decidido a continuar Allen abrió las puertas de la cafetería encontrándose con Kanda y abrazándole por la espalda.

La buscadora con la cual Kanda había chocado, no era nada más ni nada menos que la nueva enemiga de Allen, Emilie Marchall, observo como el albino abrazaba de manera tan familiar y poseedora a Kanda. Emilie se levanto, Se acerco a Allen tomándolo de la muñeca y tirándolo de ella, alejándolo de Kanda el cual miraba expectante la acción de la chica. Bajo la enfurecida mirada de Allen, la pelinegra sonrió con burla, acercándose más a Kanda. Sin previo aviso tomo de las mejillas al samurái y acerco sus rostros lo suficiente como para unirlo en un beso.

Allen no podía creer lo que veía, aquella chica estaba besando a Kanda SU Yuu. Sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se oprimió, por sus mejillas corrieron unas delgadas lágrimas las cuales no sabía porque escapaban de sus ojos. Por su mente paso la idea de separar a la chica de su Kanda y abofetearla por tal acto, pero no, golpear a una mujer era de lo peor, no importaba cuan zorra fuera, era incorrecto, era caer bajo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y caminar lejos de ello dos. Con la frente en alto como si asiendo aquello le quedara algo de dignidad.

Lavi y Lenalee venían saliendo cuando notaron la escena, vieron que Allen comenzaba a alejarse. Intentaron el seguir al peliblanco y hacer que volviera donde estaban Kanda y aquella buscadora, pero las seguidoras de Emilie se lo impidieron. Kanda, el cual no mostraba expresión alguna al beso, como si ni lo notara. Se dio cuenta que Allen comenzaba a alejarse, con brusquedad empujo a Emilie lejos de él, logrando que con el empujón la chica cayera nuevamente al piso con la mirada confundida.

-¡Moyashi!-Llamo Kanda, mas Allen solo se mantenía sin hacerle caso. Había agachado su cabeza, su cabello blanco tapaba sus ojos, aun así se podía notar que el chico estaba peleando por contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus plateados ojos.

Allen apresuro el paso, Kanda intento seguirlo pero el exorcista de cabello blanco comenzó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos. El albino aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos, todos lo que veían la escena se encontraban preocupados por ver esas expresión de tristeza en el siempre alegre Allen. Kanda dejo de seguirle cambiando de rumbo en el sentido contrario, pasando frente a Emilie la cual le intento hablar, pero la clara expresión de enojo en el Japonés demostraba que no deseaba ser molestado en esos momentos. El exorcista menor siguió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a su cuarto con las respiración agitada y ojos vidriosos que seguían brotando mas y mas lágrimas. El peliblanco se encerró en su habitación, Lenalee había logrado escapar del grupo de chicas, siguió a Allen hasta su habitación. Por más que intentaba hablar con el albino, este no respondía ni salía de su cuarto. Kanda salió de la Orden por el día completo, Lavi y Lenalee trataron muchas veces el sacar a Allen de su cuarto. El chico estuvo en el lugar por todo el día, llorando sin contenerse, llorando por sentir que su corazón se oprimía y sin saber la razón de aquellas lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NU:¡Hello! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review!**  
><strong>Les e traído el segundo capítulo! espero que les allá gustado y no me maten por hacer sufrir al Moyashi . y que no odien tanto a mi nuevo personaje inventado TwT<strong> **lamento la demora pero como lo había dicho en el capitulo anterior, me fui de viaje pero conmigo lleve mi cuadernito donde escribo la historia la cual**  
><strong>ya la tengo muy avanzada ^^<strong>

**Bueno mientras la escribía me di cuenta que estaba pasando a mas drama, claro que seguirá con el humor que e llevado hasta el momento.**  
><strong>También e agregado otra pareja aparte de Yullen.<strong>

**¿Quieren adivinar que pareja es? (así será más entretenido ^w^)**

**la o las que adivinen cual es la pareja, le/s darle un pequeño adelanto(además de la pareja) por mensaje privado de lo que se viene próximo en el capi 3 y tal vez un poquito** **del 4. **

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo el cual estará el domingo 4 de marzo!(el lunes 5 entro a clases así que creo que subiendo el capitulo 3 será la mejor forma de****despedir mis vacaciones TwT)**

**Bye Bye! ^w^**


	4. Día 3

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja: Yullen.**  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es(?) y un Allen con una personalidad ooc(Seguid leyendo el fic y sabréis xD). Lenguaje subido de tono y cosas raras (?).<strong>  
><strong>Dato: En este capítulo le damos mas pasada al drama necesario para la historia que al humor.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 3**

Abrió sus ojos pasaderamente, le ardían por el llanto que mantuvo la noche anterior. Timcanpy volaba a su al derredor, como si el Golem dorado intentara animarlo, Allen solo sonreía al ver las acciones de la pelota dorada con alas. Se sentó lentamente sobre su cama, se sentía estúpido, tuvo que haber separado a Emilie de Kanda, pero una parte de él solo le ordenaba alejarse y llorar como niña, fue una gran lástima que aquella cobarde parte ganara a sus impulsos de proteger lo que reclamaba como suyo. Camino hasta el baño privado que había en su habitación, tras haberse lavado la cara se miro al mediano espejo que colgaba de la pared blanca. Sus ojos estaban rojo e hinchados de tanto sollozar, tenia ojeras, el peliblanco se mantuvo casi toda la noche llorando, además de aquello su nariz estaba roja, como si tuviera alguna alergia. Perecía realmente un payaso o solo un chico muy patético; la segunda opción era la más indicada lamentablemente.

-Que estúpido soy, ¿No Tim?-El Golem se poso sobre su cabeza, el albino interpreto aquello como si Timcanpy se compadeciera de él. Con uno de sus dedos acaricio a la pelotita con alas mientras este se acomodaba mas entre sus blancos cabellos.-Realmente soy un idiota-Siguió hablando-Mira que nadar llorando por aquella estupidez, aunque la única estupidez fue el salir corriendo como un cobarde..Como yo lo hice, en ese caso, yo soy el idiota que hizo una idiotez.

Allen rió falsamente y con tristeza, volvió a encaminarse a la cama. No tenia ánimos de levantarse, aun necesitaba dormir solo un poco, pero seguramente al cerrar sus ojos plateados y entregarse a el sueño, pesadillas con lo ocurrido lo mostearían, algo que paso las pocas veces en esa noche en que el albino intento conciliar el suelo y olvidar aquello. Sin avisar, Timcanpy se elevó de la cabeza del exorcista y mostrando sus afilados dientes, mordió la oreja derecha de Allen, el albino dio un alarido de dolor e intento en vano atrapar a Timcanpy, el Golem logro escapar de Allen volando por toda la habitación. Luego de un rato de vuelo y escapar de las manos e inclusive del Clow Belt de Allen, termino posándose en la cama, casi como diciéndole o ordenándole a Allen que se recostará e intentara dormir, al pensar aquello el exorcista sonrió y decidió obedecer a Tim que le mostraba nuevamente los dientes de forma amenazante indicando que si no dormía le volvería a morder. Antes de que el Golem pudiera dañarlo, el ingles ya estaba recostado en la cama, mirando la pintura de payaso que tenía en su cuarto. Lentamente los ojos plateados del albino comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta que el sueño lo llevo hasta su propio mundo de manera calmada.

* * *

><p>Por los pasillos de la Orden, Lenalee caminaba con una bandeja con seis tazas de café, su mirada estaba triste y apagada, no había aquel brillo de antes cuando veía a Allen acosando a Kanda. La china le había contado lo ocurrido al Club de Fans Yullen, todas las integrantes del club comenzaron a llorar y a rezar por Allen, era oficial en el club el odio que se había generado entre las chicas y Jerry-si, el cocinero también era parte de club-hacia la buscadora atrevida. Ya tenían varios carteles encontrar de Emilie, e inclusive la acorralaron ese mismo día amenazando de pedirle perdón a Allen por tal atrevimiento. Emilie solo les saco la lengua y se marcho, dejando al Club Yullen completamente enfurecido. Lenalee prefirió apartarse de los planes asesinos contra Emilie de las demás chicas para así poder hablar con Allen. Intento muchas veces el que Allen le prestara o le contestara a lo que ella le decía, pero el albino seguía sin responder a ninguno de sus llamados ¡incluso intento sacarlo del cuarto ofreciéndole Mitarashi Dango!, pero nada, Allen no salió. Creyó que el menor se había dormido pero, al guardar silencio y apoyar su oído contra la puerta, se podían escuchar claramente los sollozos del Menor.<p>

La chica sabía que Lavi intento hablar con Kanda. Obviamente el japonés no le tomo atención a lo que el Bookman Jr tenía que decir y lo mando directamente a la China, por suerte aquello fue verbalmente y no físicamente. Luego la peli verde intento hablar con el mayor mientras este se encontraba meditando, al igual que con el pelirrojo, Kanda no presto ni la más mínima atención a lo dicho por la china, solo se levanto del suelo, tomo a Mugen y se retiro del lugar dejando a Lenalee sola y enfadada.

El trance de Lenalee desapareció cuando alguien le llamo desde lejos-¡Lenalee!-Grito Lavi corriendo hacia la chica.

-Buenos días Lavi-Contesto sonriendo.

-Buenos días, ¿Te ayudo?-Pregunto el Bookman Jr, apuntando a la bandeja con cafés. La chica asintió y le entrego la bandeja mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar en dirección donde la sección científica.

Ambos caminaban en silencio. Sabiendo que tema debían hablar más aun ninguno se atrevía a comentar. Era un asunto delicado. Lenalee sabía que aquello no les concernía a ellos dos, pero el ver a Allen de aquella forma y escucharle llorar le hacía sentir mal, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada por su amigo. Mientras que Lavi pensaba la mismo, a diferencia de Lenalee el pelirrojo no le importaba tanto el que ellos dos no tuvieran nada que ver en el asunto, aun así Lavi intentaba ayudar a Allen en cualquier cosa sabiendo lo que aquello significaba para él y para el pasado que se llevaba encima y en secreto el pelirrojo.

-Lavi, ¿Te gusta alguien?-Pregunto de forma inocente la china, intentando que con la pregunta se les hiciera más fácil a ambos el hablar el tema en cuestión. La chica no se esperaba que el aprendiz de Bookman parara de caminar, el pelirrojo miro hacia un costado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que competía con su cabello. Aun con aquello, Lenalee noto claramente el fuerte sonrojeo que llevaba el otro exorcista.

-¿Po-Por que la pregunta?-Tartamudeo, era bastante visible el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba el pelirrojo.

-Solo por curiosidad-La chica se acerco mas a Lavi, logrando que este se inquietara mas y desviara si vista de la peli verde-Por lo rojo que estas puedo deducir que si hay alguien ¿No?.

-Bu-bueno...veras Lena...Uh...u-un Bookman no puede enamorarse, e-es una de las reglas-

-Ese no es motivo, venga dime, ¿hay alguien que te guste?-

-Yo...este...veras...uh. S-si, hay alguien pero...pero es un amor no correspondido, además de imposible. Pongo mi vida en riesgo si me acerco-

-¿Qué tipo de amor es aquel?-Interrogo la peli verde.

-Único en su tipo. Como dije, es un amor que me es mejor olvidar ya que nunca lo conseguiré-

-¿Y su nombre es...?-

-Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto-

-Huh...bueno, algún día tendrás que decírmelo quieras o no.-La china retomo su camino, ahora que había bajado la tensión del tema, podrían hablar fácilmente de aquello. Antes de que Lenalee pudiera hablar, Lavi tomo la palabra sabiendo porque la chica había sacado la conversación anterior.

-¿Que haremos con el Moyashi-chan y Yuu?-

-No lo sé, Allen-kun no quiso salir en todo el día de ayer, todo por culpa de aquella chica-la última frase la dijo con enojo, ahora pensaba seriamente en unirse a los planes homicidas de las integrantes del club.-Tenemos que deshacernos de esa buscadora.

-¿Cómo?-Interrogo el pelirrojo.

-En la forma que Kanda-kun aleja a todos-

-¿¡Con un semi asesinato!-Grito espantado-¿¡Te volviste loca!,¿¡Tomaste algunas de esas pociones raras que hace Komui o te fumaste algo!

-¡No seas idiota Lavi!-Pronuncio con enojo. Últimamente Lenalee estaba más alterada de lo normal, debiera ser por ver tanto Yaoi o eso pensaba Lavi.-Hablo de solo amenazarla con que se aleje de Kanda o yo podría convencer a el supervisor de mandarla lejos por un largo tiempo.

-La segunda es mejor opción-Apoyo el pelirrojo.

Ya cuando llegaron al laboratorio, entregaron cada café a quien le correspondía para luego dirigirse donde Komui. Al llegar, le explicaron la situación y sus ideas, el supervisor no entendió nada de nada. Ambos exorcista se lo estuvieron repitiendo por más de una hora pero siempre Komui quedaba sin comprender la situación.

-...Pero... ¿por qué tendría que enviarla lejos?-Pregunto, ya era la vez numero doscientos cuarenta y ocho que preguntaba lo mismo.

-¡Porque está separando al Moyashi-chan de Yuu!-Respondió Lavi ya bastante exasperado.

-¿Que esa no era la idea?-Lavi se palmeo la frente.

-Pero ni-san...-

-Lo único que se, es que ustedes no están cumpliendo con la misión que les encomendé. Ustedes deben mantener alejado a Allen-kun de Kanda-kun para evitar cualquier catástrofe-

-Lo sabemos pero no es algo físico ¡es algo de corazón!-explico Lavi.

-¿Algo de qué?-Ambos menores se palmearon la frente, Komui no podía ser más idiota.

-Allen-kun no solo siente una atracción física por Kanda-kun. El está verdaderamente enamorado, de todo, lo bueno y lo malo que tiene Kanda a Allen-kun le gusta. Ya desde hace tiempo se notaba lo que sentía Allen, en cómo le miraba, le hablaba inclusivo en como discutía con él, nada de lo que ocurre ahora es producto de la pócima-

-En resumen de lo que dijo Lenalee. La pócima solo le dio el coraje al Moyashi de decirle y hacerle a Yuu todo lo que siempre quiso y que se ha estado guardando para si mismo-

-Ya veo...-Respondió Komui. Gracias al cielo que el chino había comprendido al fin.

-Ni-san, te prometo que Allen-kun no se acostara con Kanda-kun, pero que si ellos dos estarán juntos-Komui lo pensó unos segundos. Sin duda, las formulas no mentían pero en este caso era mejor confiar en su querida Lenalee-chan.

-Bien, pero no puedo enviar lejos a aquella chica, todas las misiones más alejadas ya están siendo realizadas, ustedes tendrán que mantener unidos, o mejor dicho unir, a Allen y Kanda.-Lavi y Lenalee asintieron con alegría, por lo menos podrían hacer todo lo posible en ayudar a Allen.

Salieron de la oficina platicando, dejando solo al pobre Komui con las toneladas de documente por firmar que tenia. Ambos exorcista hablaban de los posibles planes que tienen pensados, uno de ellos era vestir a Allen de Gatito. Y mientras hablaban del albino, este salía de su cuarto junto a Timcanpy que volaba sobre su cabeza. Ya no estaba tan ojeroso ni con los ojos rojos e hinchados, aun así se podía notar que el menor no tenía la misma emoción que días antes. Al ver a sus amigos, el albino les sonrió de manera cansada, manera que tanto la china como el pelirrojo notaron. Se acercaron al albino, preguntando si se encontraba bien, Allen les respondía con una sonrisa falsa. Los dos mayores no querían recordarle a Allen lo ocurrido, no era necesario, el albino lo recordaba perfectamente. Lavi le pregunto al menor si ya había desayunado, el chico negó por lo que Lenalee y Lavi se lo llevaron a rastras a la cafetería.

El primero en entrar al lugar del "accidente" fue Lavi, el cual se aseguro que aquella chica Emilie no estuviera en el lugar ni algunas de sus seguidoras. Afuera se quedaron Lenalee y Allen, este último con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza por las acciones de el pelirrojo y la peli verde, la cual le conversaba de un tema sin sentido y le impedía pasar por su desayuno. Tras unos segundos Lavi les grito "¡libre!" ,la china suspiro e hizo pasar a Allen. Los tres charlaban de temas sin importancia mientras que el albino comía. Varias veces, chicas buscadoras se le acercaron a Lenalee susurrando cosas al oído. Las reacciones de la china era una completa negativa o que sus ojos brillasen de una forma misteriosa para Allen, al cual las miradas de la peli verde iban dirigidas. Lavi solo se compadecía de lo que pudiera estar pensando la chica, cosa que claramente tendría que estar involucrado el peliblanco. En un momento, una chica le entrego un libro a la peli verde, libro que se negó a mostrar. Luego de haber insistido con que mostrara el dichoso libro y después que Lenalee mandara a ambos chicos a freír espárragos, Lavi comenzó a contar una tan interesante y ridícula historia que, a casi todos los que estaban en la cafetería, rieran de la historia del pelirrojo.

-...Y es por aquello que uso un parche. -Finalizo su relato.

-No me lo habría imaginado-Comento Allen, intentando calmar su risa.

-Si-Apoyo la peli verde, al igual que el peliblanco, intentando calmar su risa-Bien Allen-kun... ¿Has ojeado el libro que te preste?

-Más o menos-

-¿Cual traje te gusto más?-

-No sé, habían demasiados y se me era difícil escoger entre tantos. ¿Por qué no elijen ustedes por mi?-Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Lenalee brillaron de forma terrorífica.

La chica volteo su vista a Lavi, el pelirrojo medio que se asusto por la mirada y medio que le dio curiosidad.

-Lavi-kun... ¿Cual traje crees que le venga mejor?-Pregunto de forma inocente guiñándole un ojo. A Lavi le corrió una gota por la cabeza, sabía que la peli verde no le agregaba el "Kun" a su nombre solo por casualidad, sino porque él debía hacer o decir exactamente lo que ella quisiese sin importar que persona se tratase o de lo peligroso que fuera.

-E-Eh...y-yo creo que, sinceramente, que el traje de gatito le viene mejor-Hablo con nerviosismos, la mirada de Lenalee se relajo cuando el pelirrojo dijo exactamente lo que quería oír.

-¿Gatito?-

-¡Sí!, un traje sumamente sexy de gatito te vendría mejor!. Entonces vestimos a Allen-kun y luego lo llevamos hasta la habitación de Kanda-kun...-

-¡Yo no iré donde ese imbécil!-Grito con furia el albino al escuchar aquel nombre. Todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud que mostraba Allen.

-Pe-pero Moyashi-chan...-

-¡No me digas Moyashi! ¡Mi nombre es Allen! A-L-L-E-N ¡ALLEN!-

-A-Allen-kun cálmate-Lenalee se levanto de la mesa, atrás de ella Lavi temblaba del miedo que provoca Allen.

-¡No puedo calmarme!-Siguió gritando-¡no sabes que es sentirse así!, ¡no sabes que es ver a la persona que amas siendo besado por otras y no hacer nada al respecto! ¡Solo salir corriendo como niña y llorar toda la noche sin sabes la razón, y cuando intentas dormirte no puedes porque tienes pesadillas!.

Lenalee no sabía que decir. Aunque la chica había llorado muchas veces, pero nunca por algo como lo que Allen describía. Los ojos plateados del peliblanco se humedecieron sin razón alguna, él menor hizo una mueca de desagrado, al momento que se frotaba sus ojos con el ante brazo bruscamente. La peli verde bajo la mirada angustiada al ver a su amigo, lo ojos de la chica igualmente se humedecieron, pero a diferencia de el ojiplateado, Lenalee las dejo caer libremente por su rostro. A la chica le dolía, le dolía ver así a Allen, no solo a él, sino a todos a los cuales ella consideraba su familia. Lavi, al ver el estado de ambos menores, salió de atrás de la peli verde, acercándose a Allen, quito el brazo del chico de su cara para luego abofetearlo, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos. La mejilla de Allen estaba roja, instintivamente el peliblanco llevo su mano al lugar golpeado, dándole a Lavi, una mirada interrogativa.

-Ya deja de llorar como una niña Allen-Hablo el pelirrojo, con un deje de enojo en su voz, Allen difícilmente le estaba entendiendo.-No eres el único...yo también...yo también se que se siente el que te traicionen, que te pisoteen el corazón que le entregaste a aquella persona, el llorar como una niña también se cómo se siente. Pero yo lo sobrelleve, yo supere lo que sentía y seguí adelante como debía, aun con el dolor, pero con determinación. ¿Dónde está tu determinación Allen?, ¿o es que eres una débil niñita?

-Claro que no...-Respondió el menor con la vista baja.

-¿entonces porque reclamas como una niña? Una vez dijiste que jamás te rendirías ¿No?.-Allen asintió-¿por qué estas dejando que esa buscadora toque lo que es tuyo?.

-Estoy enojado con el-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Lavi sin entender.

-BaKanda no hizo nada cuando Emilie le beso, ni siquiera la aparto de él, ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta y dejo que me marchara-

-¿Que estás hablando Allen-kun?-Tomo la palabra la china, ya dejando de llorar y limpiando su cara-Tu no lo viste pero cuando comenzaste a alejarte, Kanda-kun separo a Emilie de él, incluso la chica cayó al suelo. Inclusive, Kanda-kun te siguió y llamo, pero como tú eres tan orgulloso y terco a veces, no le hiciste caso a sus llamados.

-Además-Comenzó Lavi-Yo creo que Yuu quería que tú separases a Emilie de él.

Allen quedo pensativo ¿puede que lo dicho por sus amigos fuese lo correcto? Aun así seguía enojado, él quería que Kanda se disculpara con él, aunque no sabía el motivo para disculparse, quería que el japonés le pidiera perdón por besar a aquella chica, que jamás se repetirá, que los únicos labios que quería eran los de él y de nadie más, y que le dijese que no había sido la intención de él, aunque la que realmente beso fue Emilie, Kanda no hizo nada. El albino seguiría enojado con el japonés solo hasta que este se dignara a hablarle primero, cosa que tal vez nunca ocurriría, pero quién sabe si de un momento a otro el samurái se le declarase, ojala así fuese. Allen dio media vuelta con cara de indignación y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Los otros dos exorcistas suspiraron con cansancio, el nuevo Allen no podía ser más orgulloso y terco de lo que era el antiguo, inclusive Lenalee que le encantaba ver todo lo que hacía Allen a Kanda, comenzaba a extrañar esas peleas sin algún sentido que antes el ingles y el japonés mantenían. Ambos chicos decidieron seguir al peliblanco, el cual no les dirigió en ningún momento la palabra solo se mantenía andando a alguna dirección y los otros dos le seguían desde atrás. Tras caminar unos instantes, Lenalee se separo de ambos chicos, diciéndole a Lavi que iba a buscar la caja rosada con el traje de gatito, la cual la había deja en la su habitación.

* * *

><p>Luego de que la china se les separara, Lavi se acerco a Allen, intentando convencerlo de algo, a lo cual Allen seguía sin prestarle atención. En un momento el peliblanco para de caminar, volteando su cabeza hacia atrás, Lavi lo miraba curiosamente.<p>

-¿Que sucede Allen?-Pregunto el pelirrojo, por primera vez en todo aquel rato, el menor se digno a contestarle.

-Creí escuchar que me llamaban-Allen miraba para todas partes, podía jurar que alguien dijo su nombre, la voz que le llamo le era familiar pero no recordaba quien era su dueño.

El albino no le dio importancia y junto al pelirrojo retomo su camino sin un destino. Caminando por los pasillos, pasaron por un gran ventanal, Allen miro el gran vidrio transparente, mirando el paisaje y su reflejo. Lo que no se esperaba, fue que al lado de su reflejo apareció aquella sombra que desde hace tiempo no veía, la cual creía que había desaparecido. Por el espanto, retrocedió logrando que se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera al piso, con sus ojos fijos en el ventanal no se dio cuenta de la forma asombrada y confusa que Lavi le miraba.

-A-Allen... ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el ojiverde, mas Allen no respondió, su vista seguía fija en su propio reflejo.

-...El Decimocuarto...-Susurro de forma casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?-Lavi se agacho a la altura de el albino, le obligo a verle de frente-Repítelo.

-L-Lavi... ¿Qué está pasando?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿P-Por que...por que estoy viendo nuevamente al decimocuarto?-Lavi abrió su ojo visible de sobre manera, impresionándole y confundiéndolo lo dicho por el menor.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Si...si Komui dijo que el Decimocuarto había desaparecido luego de que Yuu te apuñalara con la Mugen, cuando tu y el pelearon contra Alma Karma ¿no? ¿Cómo puede volver a aparecer?-

-Jamás te dejare solo Allen...no en estos momentos, ya ríndete y suprime ante mi-Al escuchar las palabras de Nea Walker, el albino se agarro del cabello con sus manos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro en modo de negación.

-Allen ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tranquilo!-Lavi intentaba calmar al menor, el peliblanco se retorcía, temblaba y murmuraba cosas en voz baja. La preocupación de el pelirrojo aumento cuando Allen cambio ese inaudibles murmullos por gritos de desesperación. Al punto de vista de Lavi, era como si el Decimocuarto intentase destruir la conciencia de Allen, y notoriamente, el albino intentaba evitarlo, ambos de apellidos Walker, mantenían una pelea interna por el control de aquel cuerpo que habitaban.

Lavi tomo por los hombros al exorcista de menor edad. Intento hacerle reacciones hablándole, pero no había caso. Ya a mayor grado, el pelirrojo zamarreaba al de cabello blanco suavemente, sin intentar dañarle, intentando inútilmente traerlo al mundo real y parar con aquella pelea. Sin ninguna otra opción, el último recurso de Lavi fue abofetearlo, lo hizo cuatro veces logrando que por fin Allen reaccionara, aun así el peliblanco estaba con la mirada perdida y sin brillo, ya no discutía con el Decimocuarto pero su conciencia había quedado centrada en su interior por el momento.

-Allen, ¡Moyashi!-Grito el ojiverde, con el grito, la mirada de Allen volvió a tomar aquel brillo característico.

-Mi nombre es Allen-Contesto. Al escucharle, el pelirrojo dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ven, vamos donde Komui, el debe saberlo y quizás que él pueda hacer algo-Allen asintió en silencio, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Con la ayuda de Lavi, se levanto del suelo, no sin antes darle una última mirada a aquel gran ventanal, donde al lado de su propio reflejo ya no se encontraba esa gran sombra.

* * *

><p>Lenalee camina una vez más por los pasillos de la Orden, aquellos caminos que tan bien conocía. En sus manos llevaba la caja rosada en la cual contenía tan dichoso trajecito. La picara sonrisa que traía en su rostro se desvaneció cuando al doblar en una esquina se encontró con dos personas. Se escondió tras la esquina del pasillo, su vista estaba fija en esas dos personas. Para ser específico una de ellas era mujer, de cabello negro con el uniforme de buscadora, la cual hablaba animadamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a la persona que simplemente no se molestaba en prestarle atención, el nombre de la chica era Emilie. La otra persona, como ya deben de saber, era un chico de unos 19 años, de nacionalidad japonesa, llevaba en su rostro una mueca entre aburrimiento, seriedad y enojo, muy común en él, no es necesario decir su nombre; ya todos sabemos de quien se trata. La china espía, se quedo escondida, escuchando la conversación que inútilmente Emilie intentaba iniciar con el exorcista.<p>

-Y-yo lamento si el beso que te di fue muy inesperado, pero tenía que hacerlo. La verdad Kanda-san es que tu a mi...y-yo...eh...-

-Hey, si vas a decir algo, dilo pronto. No tengo todo el día-Le corto de forma directa. La chica le veía a los ojos, en los propios de ella había una combinación de nerviosismo, excitación y temor.

-Claro, como tú quieras-Emilie se acerco al japonés, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Paso unos instantes con la vista baja, para luego subirla y ver los oscuros ojos de Kanda, los cuales le hicieron sonrojar-M-Me gustas Kanda-san. Me gustas mucho.

Mientras que la buscadora esperaba una respuesta de parte del exorcista. Lenalee rezaba por que le diera una completa negativa, no quería ni imaginarse que Kanda pudiera querer algo con aquella chica, si sucediese todos sus planes de gravar una noche apasionada entre Allen y Kanda se iría al caño, todos sus trajecitos para Allen y los meses de planificación, todos sus planes yaoisticos, eso ni siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Q-que dices?, Me corresponde?-Pregunto la chica, jugando con un mechón de su cabello el cual lo enrollaba y lo desenrollaba de su dedo.

-No-Corto y simple la respuesta, no se necesitaban más palabras, por lo menos no por parte de Kanda.

Lenalee salto de alegría, al parecer Allen todavía tenía una pequeña oportunidad juntos con los planes de la china. Emilie quedo viendo al japonés, con cara de que no podía creerlo. Ella que estaba tan segura que le era irresistible al exorcista, al fin y al cabo, Kanda no la separo de el cuando la pelinegra le beso. Aunque la boto al suelo solo por seguir a Allen Walker.

-Entiendo-Susurro con un deje de enojo. Vio directamente a Kanda, con una mirada de frustración-Por lo menos pídeme disculpas por haberme votado dos veces.

-Tú fuiste la que choco conmigo y me beso-Respondió rápidamente y cortante, otro motivo más por lo que nos encanta Kanda.

-¡Pudiste haberme alejado con delicadeza y no tan bruscamente!-

-Lo hice con delicadeza-

-Aun así...no te separaste en el primer momento-Esta chica nunca se rendía.

-Tampoco correspondí-

-¡Apuesto que beso mejor que Walker!-

-En estos momentos el Moyashi lleva la delantera-Al escuchar lo último, Lenalee salió de su escondite con una sonrisa, acercándose a ambos chicos.

-Kanda-kun, necesito que me acompañas-hablo Lenalee, alejando a Emilie del exorcista. La china se gano una mirada de desprecio por parte de la buscadora, la forma en que la peli verde se le acercaba tan fácil y familiar al japonés no les gustaba para nada. Aunque intento protestar, antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Kanda hablo antes que ella, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto ignorando completamente a la buscadora.

-Necesito...necesito que me ayudes con unos preparativos, se lo pediría a Lavi o Allen-kun pero no sé donde se encuentran-

-Tsk, bien. Solo porque no tengo nada más interesante que hacer-

Lenalee sonrió con triunfo, ahora solo faltaba juntar a Kanda con Allen y ella podría vivir sus fantasías Yaoi. Ambos exorcista se alegaron, dejando sola a una furiosa chica la cual no se daría por vencida, solo atacaría a su blanco por el momento, luego iría por aquella china entrometida. Tanto como Lenalee como Kanda iban en silencio, o más bien Lenalee iba concentrada en un librito bastante curioso para la vista de todos. Por la cara que ponía Lenalee al leerlo era mejor no preguntar y mantenerse callado. Ya cuando la china cerró el libro, ambos seguían en silencio. Aquello era extraño por parte de la peli verde, por parte del samurái era muy común.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-Lenalee le miro extrañada, sin entender lo que Kanda quería decirle.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tsk. No me apartaste de esa loca solo porque si.-

-Tienes razón-afirmo la peli verde-La verdad solo quería felicitarte.

-¿Felicitarme?-Lenalee asintió.

-Me encanto que siguieras a Allen-kun, aunque se puso en sus momentos de terquedad. También que dijeras que Allen-kun besa mejor que Emilie-Lenalee sonrió de manera amable.

-Tsk, no deberías andar de chismosa-La china rió por el comentario, tal vez en parte tenía razón, no podía andar de chismosa pero si lo hacía solo seria para ayudar a uno de sus amigos. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que les tocaba separarse en una curva. Aunque Kanda hubiera dicho que no tenía nada que hacer, el samurái realmente quería darse un baño luego de entrenar durante toda la tarde.

-Por cierto...Kanda-kun-Le llamo, el aludido le prestó atención antes de separarse de la peli verde.-Si hay un evento hoy, para ser más clara esta noche. Es una fiesta que el supervisor decidió organizar antes que los Inspectores desde la central del vaticano decidieran llegar el día de mañana. No conozco los motivos, pero, sin no pensabas ir...la fiesta es obligatoria para todos los habitantes de la Orden, tienes que asistir si o si.

Kanda solo frunció el ceño. Lenalee rió por lo bajo, para luego separarse del japonés. La china realmente debía ayudar con los preparativos, no sabía que le dio a Komui por hacer tremenda fiesta.

Lavi salía de la oficina de Komui junto a Allen. El supervisor no se encontraba ni allí, ni bajo las toneladas de papeles, ni en ninguna parte de esa desordenada oficina. Le preguntaron a la sección científica, ninguno sabia donde se había metido el chino. Reveer se quejaba de que el supervisor había dejado-como siempre-el trabajo a medias, aquello no era novedad. El jefe de la sección científica le pidió a ambos exorcista que por si casualidad llegaban a encontrar a Komui, lo llevaran, como sea, a su oficina; Komui se las estaba dando más de vago que antes.

Ya cuando Johnny les comento sobre la fiestas, ambos exorcista se miraron mutuamente, lo que hacía sucedido con el Decimo cuarto deberían dejarlo en secreto. Tras ellos apareció una sombra, la cual los tomo a ambos de cuello de la chaqueta. Ambos chicos asustados intentaros escapar, pero una gran signo de interrogación apareció en sus cabezas cuando sus manos se llenaron de cajas con adornos. Lenalee los había metido en el asunto de la decoración, sin tener nada más que hacerlos chicos aceptaron el ayudar. En resumen, Lavi y Allen estuvieron durante toda la tarde adornando la cafetería, siento el lugar más grande y el más adecuado para la celebración. Lo aperitivos hechos por Jerry estuvieron a punto de desaparecer en la boca de Allen, el albino no pudo resistirse a tan exquisito aroma que desprendían los bocadillos, su apetito se abrió y sus estomago comenzó a quejarse. Gracias a Lavi la comida se salvo, lástima que el pelirrojo no corrió la misma suerte. El pobre aprendiz de Bookman estuvo a punto de quedar estampado contra la pared por un Moyashi hambriento, de igual manera Allen logro comerse uno que otro aperitivo.

Ya en la noche, la decoración y la comida estaba lista y la mayoría sana y salva, además de uno que otro licor que fue puesto en una mesa exclusivamente para los mayores de edad. Los habitantes de la Orden fueron llegando poco a poco. Por el cansancio, Allen y Lavi se desplomaron sobre una sillas mirando como todos comenzaban a charlar entre si y se divertían. En eso; Kanda entro, todos los que ya estaban allí se hicieron a un lado dejando un camino libre para que el japonés pudiera pasar. Al final, el samurái termino apoyándose en una de las paredes alejadas de todos con la vista baja.

Desde lejos Allen le miraba; dudoso entre sí acercarse o no. Una parte de él quería olvidar lo ocurrido y correr a acosar a su querido Japonés, pero la otra parte aun se sentía dolido, a pesar de lo dicho por Lavi y Lenalee se sentía mal, no quería ceder, no hasta que Kanda le pidiese perdón. Se levantaba del asiento y se volvía a sentar. Lavi noto aquella actitud de su amigo peliblanco, el pelirrojo se acerco al menor con la intención de hablarle. En aquel momento Emilie con su grupo entro al lugar, la chica se encamino directamente hacia el japonés. En una rápida reacción de el Bookman Jr. Lavi tomo a Allen por la muñeca, levantándolo de la silla, el peliblanco miraba confundido a su amigo, confundido y sorprendido, el menor no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la buscadora. Lavi obligo a Allen correr entre la multitud, se encontraban lejos de la entrada y de Kanda. De toda la gente que llegaba, el sitio se fue llenado más y más. Varias veces los chicos se tropezaron con las personas del lugar, con sus pies mismos o con algo invisible. Al final, Lavi termino arrastrando a Allen por el sitio, según el pelirrojo, se le hacía más fácil correr entre la multitud arrastrando al Moyashi.

Ya cuando estaban más cerca de la pelinegra y a unos metros de Kanda. Lavi, sin ninguna otra idea, empujo a la chica fuera de su camino hacia Kanda. El pelirrojo rió al ver como Emilie caía sobre la mesa llena de botellas con diferentes alcohol, las cuales se voltearon y mancharon por completa a la buscadora, la Orden completa se rió de ella incluyendo a Allen y Kanda, los cuales no entendían que pasaba, al final la chica se retiro de la celebración, completamente roja por la ira y vergüenza; las demás chicas de su grupo la siguieron. Más cerca de Kanda, y con un Allen siendo arrastrado y confundido, Lavi dejo de correr e hizo caminar a Allen frente a él empujándole para que se diese prisa y para luego albino, al ser nuevamente empujado por Lavi, estuvo a punto de caer y darse contra el suelo; si no fuese porque estaba más cerca de Kanda y este alcanzo a tomarlo.

-Mira que serás idiota Moyashi-Dijo el mayor, abrazando a Allen, acción que dejo confundido tanto como al peliblanco como a el mismo.

-Mi nombre es Allen, BaKanda-Respondió, dejando que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro, correspondiendo al abrazo de Kanda. Solo por aquel día estaba dispuesto a olvidar su enojo, dejar pasar las disculpas y entregarse al amor que sentía por el japonés.

Lavi miraba aquella escena entre el albino y el pelinegro, con una mirada de melancolía y de tristeza. Lenalee se le acerco al pelirrojo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico, la china también miraba en silencio y con una cámara en la mano la escena, lo curioso, era que detrás de la peli verde unas 20 buscadoras estaban como locas sacándole fotos a la linda escena que les entregaban Allen y Kanda, claramente eran parte del Club formado por la china. Ambos exorcista siguieron mirando a sus amigos hasta que Allen, ya con un mejor humor, arrastro a Kanda hacia la mesa con bocadillos. Impresionantemente, el japonés se dejo dirigir por el ingles.

-Lenalee ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?-Hablo Lavi.

-¿De que si alguien te gustaba?-Lavi asintió-¿Me dirás?

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de que mi querida amiga Lenalee lo sepa. Pero no andes de chismosa ¿vale?-Lenalee acepto aquella condición, el pelirrojo guardo silencio, meditando lo que estaba por revelar. Tras tomas aire una serie de ocasiones, miro directamente a la chica, listo para declararse-...Estoy...estoy enamorado de...de...

-¿De...?-Insistió la chica.

-De Yuu-Lenalee abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, no poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar-Además...Yuu...el...me rompió el corazón, aunque eso suene muy de niña.

-¿Qué...?, ¿Estas enamorado de Kanda-kun? pero acabas de ayudar a Allen-kun-

-Lo sé, ayude a Allen. Pero ahora es diferente-

-¿Diferente?, ¿Cómo? Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-

-Lo sé, no creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso, cuando llegue el momento te lo contare todo con lujo de detalles-

-¿Lo prometes?-Estiro su dedo meñique.

-Lo prometo-Unió ambos dedos, haciendo un pacto-Ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta. Quiero probar un poco de licor antes de que el Panda me encuentre y me mande a la biblioteca.

-Si-Rió la peli verde por el último comentario de Lavi.

El resto de la fiesta paso en paz. Komui estuvo de anfitrión diciendo que la fiesta era la forma de inaugurar la nueva sede de la Black Orden. Aunque no muchos incidentes pasaron, no se puede dejar a fuera el verdadero caos que se armo cuando organizaron una competencia de quien bebía mas. Entre los participantes estaban Lavi, Komui, Bak, el cual llego justo para la fiesta, y impresionante mente Johnny, el chico acepto el reto. El ganador fue nada más ni nada menos que Johnny, no sabían que pudiera tomar tanto licor, en segundo lugar quedo Lavi, en tercero Komui y en último lugar Bak, el cual se quedo dormido con la segunda jarra. Además del concurso, unos chicos se acercaron a platicar con Lenalee, Komui con su complejidad de complejo de hermano-y completamente borracho-llamo a cinco Komurin's para proteger a su querida hermana la cual, al ver el desastre que estaban dejando los robost's de su hermano no dudo en darle una patada de amor al chino. Lo que no podía faltar era que Lavi, de lo borracho que se había puesto, el junto a Krory, El vampiro llego esas misma tarde de misión, comenzaron a bromear juntos. El pelirrojo emborracho al pobre vampiro. Usando el sello de fuego, quemo gran parte de la decoración, luego él y Krory comenzaron una guerra de bocadillos en la cual todos se vieron implicados. Ya casi a las tres de la madrugada, Lenalee tuvo que llevarse a Komui, Bak, Lavi y Krory hasta la enfermería, lo demás regresaron a sus habitaciones. Allen paso toda la fiesta con Kanda, al terminarla y dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios. Antes de que Allen entrase a su cuarto, le dio un fugaz beso a el japonés, deseándole buenas noches.

* * *

><p><strong>NU:Hello! volviendo con el capi 3 adelantado! espero que les haya gustado.**  
><strong>¡Felicidades a los que adivinaron la pareja secreta que se viene! bueno ya sabemos que Lavi está enamorado de Kanda (apuesto que creyeron que sería Lenalee xD) como adelantito por los reviews que me dejaron les diré que pronto se revelara la historia de Lavi con lujo de detalles! :3 siiii justo quería incluir al Decimocuarto en la historia! x3 será muy importante para el drama más adelante(tal vez se me ocurra algo perve que haga el 14º en el cuerpo de Allen.)<strong>

**Explicando un pequeño detalle de la historia. La mayoría creo que leen el manga, saben lo que paso cuando pelearon contra Alma en norteamerica y ect,ect. Lo que cambia en el fic es que luego de acabar con Alma,Kanda regreso con Allen a la orden(en el manga se va con Alma a Martel) y como dijo Lavi(y como sale en el manga que Kanda apuñalo a Allen con mugen y todo eso)se suponía que en ese instante desaparece el 14º(según mi fic, según el manga sigue ahí dentro Allen y ya estoy haciendo mucho spolier del Manga xD) así que el tiempo de el fic se centra luego de aquello.**

**Ah... me e dibujado las versiones femeninas de Allen, Kanda y Lavi me han salido tan fuck yeah(?) pero sin duda el mejor que me sale es Timcanpy xD tal vez algún día me haga un fic AllenxFemKanda(Siempre es Allen el transformado en chica -_- a este paso ya le dejamos sin orgullo de hombre T.T es tiempo de que recupere su orgullo haciendo a Kanda mujer xD) junto con KandaxFemAllen(igual dejo a Allen sin orgullo TwT) y tal vez suba los dibujos a deviantart cuando me haga una cuenta x3**

**Próximo capítulo aparece Link! el capitulo 4 se publicara el día sábado 10 de marzo! el lunes 5 empieza mi sufrimiento TwT que el santísimo y grandioso Yullen junto con otro que no diré (XD) me acompañe en mi travesía TwT nos leemos!**  
><strong>bye bye!<strong>


	5. Día 4

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>Pareja: Yullen.<strong>  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?) y<strong>  
><strong>un Allen con una personalidad ooc (Seguid leyendo el fic y sabréis xD).<strong>  
><strong>Dato: En este capítulo le damos mas pasada al drama necesario para la historia que al humor.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 4**

Allen despertó de sus dulces sueños, dulces sueños relacionados con un japonés. La luz del día se filtraba por la ventana, provocando que los plateados ojos del albino se abrieran perezosamente. Se sentó con lentitud en la cama. Toco con delicadeza sus finos labios, recordando el beso de la noche anterior, recordando como Kanda había correspondido a el. Volteo su vista al lado derecho de su almohada, Timcanpy seguía dormido, movía sus alas delicadamente y con gracias, el exorcista no pudo evitar reír al ver como soñaba el Golem. Con entusiasmo, se levanto de su cama, cambiando su pijama por el uniforme de exorcista y haber ordenado un poco su habitación, salió en dirección al cuarto del japonés. Estaba ansioso por verle, lo ocurrido en el día de ayer era un claro avance en su apuesta, seguramente Kanda se declararía en menos de los seis días que les restaban. Paro de caminar cuando recordó algo. Se suponía que él estaba aun enfadado con el samurái, lo de la fiesta fue un pequeño desliz el cual no lo volvería a repetir hasta que el mayor se disculpara. Dio media vuelta, esta vez manteniendo una cara de enfado, dirigiéndose a la cafetería para desayunar. Por lo menos con esto, Kanda podría tener paz y tranquilidad durante la mañana.

Manteniendo su paso firme, no se detenía por nada, ni devolvía el saludo que los demás habitantes de la Orden le brindaban. Ya cuando se encontraba totalmente solo una punzada de dolor le vino específicamente en la sien. Llevo su mano al lugar del dolor, dando una mueca de desagrado. Parando su caminar, se apoyo contra una pared, sosteniendo con mayor fuerza su sien. Su visión se torno borrosa, le faltaba el aire, el sudor corría desde su frente hasta el mentón. Dentro de su cabeza podía escuchar la misma melodía la cual había tocado en piano aquella vez en el arca.

-Tan animado que estabas...-Hablo Nea Walker desde su interior, provocando que el dolor que Allen sentía en aquel momento creciera-...Mira lo débil que te ves ahora...Patético.

-¿Patético...yo?-Respondió con voz entre cortada y enojo, odiaba que el Décimo cuarto no hubiera desaparecido cuando Kanda lo apuñalo con Mugen, en ese caso, sería mejor que él hubiera muerto y se hubiera llevado a Nea al infierno junto a él-...Tu eres...el que...no aprovecha la oportunidad...de tomar...mi cuerpo... ¿Y yo...soy el pate...tico?

-No creo que sea momento aun-Contesto, el Noah hizo una pausa, dañando a Allen internamente, sin poder evitarlo, el exorcista dejo salir un alarido de dolor. Por increíble que pareciese, Nea no intentaba dañarlo, aquel dolor era diferente de las veces pasadas, simplemente Allen no podía describirlo-¿Por qué no fuiste donde el samurái?

-No...Es de tu...incumbencia...-

-¿Por qué me odias Allen?-Pregunto el músico.

-¡Porque tu no me dejas en paz!-Exclamo con furia.

El Noah solo suspiro con un deje de cansancio y tristeza-Solo te estoy protegiendo Allen.

-¿Protegiéndome?, ¿De qué?-Antes de que el albino pudiera tener una respuesta, el Decimocuarto dejo de hablar.

Aun con aquello, el molestar del exorcista no desaparecía, al contrario, iba en aumento. Un dolor inimaginable le corrompía, no solo en su cabeza, sino que en todo el cuerpo, con especificación su sien y corazón. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar, temblando levemente. Con lentitud se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Con la mano derecha sostenía su cabeza y con la izquierda su abrigo, apretaba con fuerza su uniforme de exorcista en el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba su corazón, el cual, latía rápidamente sin razón alguna. Abrió de sobremanera sus plateados ojos, pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía unos instantes, para volver a latir de forma brusca, provocando, que el peliblanco escupiera sangre. Volviendo a faltarle el aire, volviendo a sudar, mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Allen cayó en la inconsciencia a mitad del pasillo.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba completamente oscuro, sus ojos aun los mantenía cerrados, escuchando los sonidos a su al derredor. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni recordaba nada, solo que había perdido la conciencia, lo que sucedió antes de aquello no lo recordaba. Escucho algunas voces familiares. Si no estaba equivocado podría fácilmente decir que las personas que hablaban a su al derredor eran Lavi y Komui, este ultimo hablaba con seriedad en su voz. Abrió sus ojos con cansancio, acostumbrándose a la luz de lugar. Ya estando completamente despierto con todos sus sentidos en una buena condición, pudo verificar que el lugar donde se encontraba era la enfermería. Una cortina separaba las camas, al otro lado de donde Allen se encontraba, Komui y Lavi seguían hablando sin percatarse de que el menor había recuperado la conciencia. Se sentó en la cama, con el movimiento un pequeño dolor le vino a la sien nuevamente. Tras haberse incorporado decidió escuchar la conversación entre ambos hombres.<p>

-¿Porque no me lo informaron antes?-Pregunto Komui; con un extraño tono de enojo en su voz. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-Allen prefirió esperar hasta hoy. Además de que solo ayer se mostraron indicios-Respondió el Bookman Jr con tono calmado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado-Solo debes buscar una solución antes de que esto empeore. Por lo menos ya tienes una preocupación menos, con lo que le está pasando a Allen no tendrá tiempo de acosar a Yuu.

-Algo bueno...pero aun me incomoda el hecho de que los órganos internos de Allen-kun puedan comenzar a cambiar su estructura-¿Cambiar?, Allen no emprendía lo que decían. ¿Porque sus órganos cambiarán? ¿Porque motivo? ¿Había sido el cambio el causante de su desmayo y de haber escupido sangre?, Mas interrogatorios se sumaron a estas solo provocando que Allen se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba y agrandando su dolor de cabeza.

-Por otro lado...-Comenzó Lavi-...El tema del Decimocuarto...

-¡Shhh!-Komui técnicamente se lanzo contra Lavi, tapándole la boca al pelirrojo con su palma sin permitirle habla...ni respirar-¡No digas eso y menos aquí!

-¿Pmfdomdrmqmumdfdem? ¡Ymka Smjjahjhlcfsda tnkju pgfubktha mgsdanfdodg mknhdmme mmmmmfi bmmosdcnioan!-Dijo-intento-Lavi aun con la mano de Lee sobre su boca. Allen arqueo una ceja sin entender lo dicho por su amigo.

-Recuerda que Lvellie ha llegado esta mañana a la Orden ¡Y modera tu lenguaje jovencito! ¿Qué clase de educación te dio Bookman?-Respondió Komui, el único que fue capaz de entender lo que dijo el pelirrojo. Con brusquedad, el pelirrojo aparto la mano de Komui lejos de su boca.

-¿Temes que Lvellie vuelva a poner su vista en Allen?-Komui asintió-Yo igual, con ese alemán de nombre no se cual...creo que Link... ¡si ese! ¡Todo el plan de emparejar a Allen con Yuu se nos viene abajo!

-Aunque no apoyo lo de emparejar a Allen-kun con Kanda-kun en estos momentos, lo más que necesito es tener a Allen-kun a mi completa disposición para examinarle e intentar desaparecer al Noah que lleva dentro-

-Te ayudare a encontrar alguna solución, por el momento mantengamos el tema a margen del Moyashi-chan-

-¡Me llamo Allen Baka-Lavi!-Grito sin querer el albino. El responder cuando alguien le llama "_Moyashi_" le era casi inevitable con cualquiera. Ahora por culpa de su gran bocaza sabían que estaba despierto y que había escuchado toda la conversación. Lavi corrió la cortina encontrándose con un Allen tapándose la boca con las manos, ambos exorcistas se miraron con gotas de sudor sobre sus cabezas. Tanto el pelirrojo como el chino suspiraron con cansancio, dándole su chaqueta de exorcista al albino, el cual se encontraba sin ella ya que se la quitaron al acostarlo en la camilla. Tras haberse levantado completamente, Komui, Lavi y Allen se dirigieron al despacho del primero.

Al llegar la sorpresa que se llevaron no fue nada grata. En el despacho, Lvellie junto a su grupo de lame botas se encontraban ahí esperando al supervisor. Al ver entrar a los otros tres, el inspector británico les dedico una sonrisa escalofriante a los recién llegados. Levantándose de su asiento se acerco al supervisor y a los exorcistas. Saludándoles uno por uno, pasando por Komui, luego por Lavi, para finalmente detenerse a mirar con arrogancia al más bajo. Aun con el nerviosismo que sentía Allen con la dura e fría mirada de Lvellie se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin darle el placer al inspector de mostrarle debilidad.

-Allen Walker-Pronuncio con frialdad.

-A-a pasado tiempo-Respondió con cortesía, interiormente el albino se maldijo por tartamudear.

-Veo que sigues en la orden, yo creía que te habías marchado siendo un traidor-

-No soy un traidor-Contesto el peliblanco-Usted ya debería saber que el Decimocuarto ya no habita dentro de mi cuerpo-Mentira.

-Como sea, Komui ven aquí necesito hablar contigo-Miro a Allen y a Lavi para luego agregar:-Ustedes dos pueden marcharse, es un asunto privado.

Ambos exorcista salieron del despacho, luego tendrían tiempo para solucionar los asuntos con el Decimocuarto, para su suerte el inspector no sospechaba nada. Se quedaron unos instantes apoyados en la puerta, Allen con la mirada baja y Lavi mirando cada rincón del pasillo, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca y el y Allen pudiera hablar. Lástima que al voltear su vista otra persona aparte de ambos exorcista se encontraba allí. Mirando fijamente a Allen y mirando al Bookman Jr con desagrado.

-Creo que te buscan Allen-Dijo Lavi, señalando a la persona con su dedo. Allen levanto su cabeza mirando al punto señalado por el pelirrojo. Sonrió de forma amable.

-¡Link! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-Exclamo el albino. El alemán se dedico a solo mirar al menor. Allen comenzó a hablarle de temas sin importancia, casi olvidado el hecho de que Lavi aun se encontraba ahí. Link de vez en cuando apartaba su vista de Allen para mirar con odio al pelirrojo. Lavi, obviamente dándose cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba el rubio, alejarse de ahí era la mejor idea, aunque eso tuviese de dejar solo a Allen, en aquel caso no dejaría solo a esos dos.

-¡Allen! ¿Por qué no le muestras la orden a Link?-Propuso Lavi.

-Ya la conozco-Respondió cortante el alemán.

-¡Ah! pero hay algunos lugares que no conoces-Explico Allen-déjame enseñártelos ¿Bien?-Link no podía evitarlo, Allen era demasiado tierno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Al final, el alemán no le quedo otra más que aceptar.

-¡Bien yo los acompaño!-Se unió Lavi. Ni loco dejaría solo al menor, no mientras que Kanda no estuviera junto al Moyashi, en aquel momento no le quedaría otra que retirarse o perder su vida. Se acerco al alemán, el rubio lo vio con desagrado por la cercanía-Déjame decirte que no debes porque mirarme de aquella forma-Dijo el pelirrojo-Yo no estoy interesado en Allen, me interesa otro pero es por aquella otra persona que no dejare que te acerques mucho a Allen.

Sin hablar se dedicaron unas miradas retadoras, el pelirrojo y el rubio siguieron a menor, el cual hablaba animadamente. Durante media hora Allen camino por toda la orden, siempre con los otros dos mayores a siga de sus pasos. Lavi ya iba cansado, odia la energía que Allen tenia. El pelirrojo miraba como el alemán se acercaba cada vez más y más al menor, rozando sus manos con las de Allen, obviamente le estaba coqueteando, aunque Allen ni siquiera le prestaba atención o se daba cuenta. Debía pensar en algo y rápido, ya seria la hora en que Yuu salía de meditar hasta las tres de la tarde. Usando su martillo, alargándolo, tomo a Allen de un brazo se lo llevo ignorando la cara de confundido del menor y los reclamos de Link.

Dejo a Allen fuera de la Orden. El menor seguía con cara de que no entendía nada. El estomago de Allen gruño por comida, sin prestarle atención a lo ocurrido antes se despide del pelirrojo. El aprendiz de Bookman lo veía alejarse rápidamente en dirección a la cafetería. En el rostro del ojiverde, mantenía la misma sonrisa que tubo la noche anterior. Aquella sonrisa melancólica de tristeza. Como muchas veces había pasado el inexistente corazón de Lavi se oprimía, al recordar ese amor que le dio ilusiones de una felicidad y amor eterno, los cuales no podía tener jamás. Para después pisar su dignidad y corazón sin piedad. Bookman, el cual había estando buscando a su aprendiz para llevarlo a la biblioteca, vio la expresión y mirada de Lavi. Se acerco al pelirrojo, ya cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, golpeo a su aprendiz.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas viejo panda?-Reclamo, ganado otro golpe por el apodo.

-Imbécil. Te e dicho muchas veces que un Bookman no debe tener corazón ni sentimientos-

-Lo sé panda-

-Aun así te enamoraste-

-Perdona por no ser como tu deseabas-Tras decir aquello, el pelirrojo se marcho con enojo.

Lavi sabia las reglas de un Bookman, sabía que no debe tener corazón ni sentimientos, pero simplemente, al conocer a su amado, todas aquellas reglas se esfumaron, pudo sentir lo que era mar, olvidar las desgracias que carcomía al mundo, olvidar toso, su ocupación, su destino, su motivo de vida se enfoco en el. Lavi era feliz.

Tras caminar por la orden pudo ver claramente a Allen, abrazando a Kanda, Obviamente a Allen nuevamente se le había olvidado su enojo, el acosamiento era mayor que cualquier cosa. El japonés no se molestaba en lo absoluto ni tampoco correspondía. Lavi sabía que Kanda jamás reconocería con palabras que le gustaba Allen, aunque fuera un poco.

-¡Vaya que lindos se ven!-Dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose a los otros dos exorcistas.

-Cállate conejo-Respondió Kanda con su habitual mal humor.

-Yuu-chan no seas tan malo-Lavi comenzó a llorar de manera falsa. Allen reía al ver a su amigo, Kanda solo se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido.

Ya cuando había dejado de bromear, vio que Link venia tras Allen luego de buscarlo por todo el edificio.

-¡A-Allen!-Tartamudeo Lavi, llamando la atención del menor-...Eh...Kuro-chan... ¡Kuro-chan esta con una resaca de mil demonios! en esto momentos yo iba a verle para darle alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza...pero... ¡pero tengo que pasar por la enfermería y de seguro que el viejo panda me estará buscando! ¿Podrías llevárselas tu Allen?

-Claro, pero Lavi creo que ayer te pasaste con emborrachar a Krory -Lavi solo rió con nerviosismo-Es mejor que me apresure. Después no vemos Yuu-Antes de irse Allen beso a Kanda bajo la triste mirada de Lavi. al separarse el albino desaparece rápidamente y el alemán también.

Kanda le vio alejarse. Fijo su vista en cierto pelirrojo que le veía con una mirada sombría. Se acerco al Bookman Jr llamando la atención de este. El pelirrojo le miro confusamente. Kanda no se le acercaba de aquella manera relajada, siempre lo hacía de forma brusca solo para matarlo. La manera en que se le acerco era como cuando "_aquello_" entre ambos exorcista había ocurrido.

-¿Aun te duele aquella idiotez?-Pregunto el japonés de manera cortante.

-Es algo que se me hará muy difícil de olvidar Yuu-Respondió con una sonrisa de tristeza en su rostro-Pero puedo soportar este dolor, lo que no te mata te fortalece.

-Serás idiota conejo-El japonés tenia ansias de arrancarle aquella sonrisa falsa e estúpida de el rostro de Lavi-Ya olvídalo, yo no te correspondo.

-Lo sé-Afirmo-Aun así...Tú sabes que aun te amo Yuu.

-Olvídalo-

-No puedo-

-Olvídalo-volvió a decir el japonés.

-Yuu...no voy a olvidar lo que paso entre nosotros-

-Pareces niña sufriendo por tal idiotez-El de cabello largo dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso firme de el otro chico. Instintivamente Lavi bajo su cabeza. El pelirrojo no evito que una lágrima escapara de su ojo visible.

El aprendiz de Bookman llevo una mano hacia su pecho, asiendo una mueca de dolor, aquella mueca fue rápidamente remplazada por una sonrisa de burla, sonrisa la cual iba dirigida con lastima a sí mismo, irónico.

-Duele...-Murmuro para si mismo. Apretando mas su mano contra su pecho, intentando en vano tratar de arrancarse el inexistente corazón y volver a lo que fue antes- ...duele...demasiado.

El pelirrojo se palmeo la frente, mientras trataba de sonreír de manera falsa-..Soy patético, demasiado patético. Yuu tiene razón parezco niña sufriendo así...Yuu...Yuu tu...tú tienes la culpa, todo lo que duele mi inexistente corazón es por tu culpa...yo te o...te...te amo aun así. ¡Maldición! ¿Porque no puedo odiarte Yuu? ¿Porque no puedo odiar a Allen?, ¿Porque no puedo arrancarme este estúpido corazón?

Frente al pelirrojo paso una inusual mariposa de color entre morado oscuro y negro. El insecto se quedo revoloteando cerca del exorcista durante largo tiempo, Lavi la miraba expectante, dejando de llorar y centrando su atención en la curiosa mariposa de extraños colores. La mariposa se alejo volando con cuidado y lentitud en el momento en el que Bookman se acercaba a Lavi. El pelirrojo fijo su vista en el anciano, el Bookman tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a su aprendiz.

-¿Que pasa viejo?-Pregunto al ver la clara expresión y silencio que había en el anciano.

-Nada-Hablo cortante-Vuelve a la biblioteca, aun no terminas tu trabajo.

El Bookman comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la biblioteca. El pelirrojo le seguía sin decir ni una palabra. No habría que ser un genio para saber que Bookman había escuchado la breve conversación entre su aprendiz y el samurái, también había visto la manera en la cual Lavi había estado llorando. De lo único que el Bookman podía decepcionarse del pelirrojo era que el chico rompió unas de las reglas mas importante entre los Bookman's; Tener sentimientos, crear lazos de amistad y mas que nada, por aquello era el mejor castigo para el ojiverde, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin olvidar, sin aprender de su castigo, seguir sufriendo y seguir amando.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Lavi se sentó rápidamente en uno de los escritorios del lugar, comenzando a leer uno de los 57 libros que debía memorizar. Bookman le miraba en silencio, el mayor cerro el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, le lanzo el susodicho libro a Lavi. El objeto paro a caer precisamente en la cabeza pelirroja del chico,

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué me lanzas libro?-Pregunto sobándose la cabeza-No he hecho ninguna idiotez ni nada, no tienes motivo para lanzarme cosas viejo.

-Si tengo motivos-Respondió-Lavi, te entrene de manera perfecta como un Bookman, te elegí como mi sucesor porque tenias talento para todo.

-Pues gracias viejo, ahora si me permites voy a seguir con mi trabajo-El chico se disponía a volver a centrarse en su libro. El Bookman se acerco al pelirrojo, arrebatándole el libro de las manos, obligándole a prestarle atención a lo que el anciano debía decir.

-No te prohíbo que tengas amigos-Dijo Bookman, ante las palabras del mayor, Lavi se sorprendió. El viejo claramente le había dicho que no formara lazos de ningún tipo con las personas.

-¿Entonces?-Interrogo el menor.

-Sabía perfectamente desde el principio que el no crear lazos sería imposible para ti, el estar solo para ti no era conveniente, ni siquiera has estado solo durante toda tu vida yo he estado junto a ti aunque sea solo para entrenarte-El mayor hizo una pausa, respirando, pensando lo que le diría a su aprendiz-Eres como mi familia y aunque no lo parezca te estimo como cual, por aquello no quiero verte sufrir. Lavi, si te vas a enamorar que sea de la persona indicada, la cual no te haga sufrir nunca.

Tras terminar de hablar, Bookman regreso a su trabajo, dejando solo a Lavi en la biblioteca. Aunque las palabras de su maestro le habían impresionado, la frase final le dejo pensativo, centrado en los sentimientos que tenia por cierto japonés.

-Yo pensaba que era el indicado-Susurro para si, volvió a tomar su libro, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo

* * *

><p>Komui tuvo una corta reunión con Lvellie, tras haber terminado la charla, al chino no le quedo de otra de tomar una pala y una escoba e irse a limpiar el desastre que dejaron ayer en la cafetería. Mientras que Komui limpiaba. Allen se encontraba fuera de la Orden, sentado en una banca de una plaza cercana al edificio. El albino se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales todos y cada uno de ellos iban dirigidos a cierto exorcista japonés de cabello largo y malhumorado. Con tan solo recordarle, Allen dejo escapar un suspiro enamorado. El menor ya había recordado que estaba enojado con el japonés, cuando le fue a dar la medicina a Krory, el pobre vampiro tuvo que escuchar la charla de Allen acerca de su enojo, aquello solo le aumento el dolor de cabeza al mayor. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se alejo de Kanda pero ya empezaba nuevamente a extrañarlo. Como extrañaba tocarlo por todas partes y como extrañaba que el samurái se enojara, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia al albino. Claro que nuestro olvidadizo Moyashi seguía enojado con el japonés, el muy maldito aun no le pedía las disculpas que debía. Disculparse con un beso, jurarle amor eterno y tener una noche totalmente caliente donde el peliblanco esperaba gemir el nombre de su japonés y romper la cama. Eso era lo que el exorcista de menor edad deseaba.<p>

Tan concentrado que estaba en imaginar su apasionada noche con Kanda. Allen no se dio cuenta que Link le había seguido hasta las afuera de la Orden, ni que el rubio venia siguiéndole desde que Lavi se lo llevo. Se acerco al albino de manera silenciosa por su espalda. Contemplando como Allen se movía un poco sobre la banca, además de que el peliblanco a cada instante se imaginaba y murmuraba cosas como;"**Dios Kanda sin ropa**" o "**Kanda sacándome la ropa y luego**..." y una serie de mas pensamientos donde el japonés era el único en su cabeza. Aquellos pensamientos molestaban a Link, el rubio estaba secretamente enamorado de Allen. Desde que le conoció, su amabilidad y su dulzura le encanto. El rubio quería aprovechar la soledad en que ambos se encontraban para lograr declararse al albino.

Link toco suavemente el hombro del menor. No importo la delicadeza con la cual se acerco, Allen se asusto de igual manera con el leve contacto, saltando levemente del asiento y empujando a Link, logrando que este ultimo diera un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con una piedra invisible y golpeándose la cabeza con el tronco de un árbol. El alemán solo podía ver Timcanpy's volando a su al derredor.

-¡Link! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?-Allen se acerco al rubio, estando bastante cerca. Mientras que el albino tenía una cara de preocupación, el rubio tenía su rostro enrojecido por la cercanía.

Apartando la mirada de los hermosos ojos plateados de Allen, se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado-Estoy bien Walker-Respondió.

Al ver que el rubio no estaba herido, Allen le dedico una dulce sonrisa la cual le derritió totalmente.

-Que alegría, creí que te habías dañado-con tal comentario de parte del menor, Link logro sonrojarse aun mas, su cara perfectamente podría competir con el cabello de Lavi-Estas rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre?-Allen acerco su mano a la frente del rubio, el mayor se alejo del albino, con la mirada baja comenzó a hablar.

-Walker, hay algo que debo decirte-Allen le prestó atención, indicando que prosiguiera-Esto es muy difícil Walker. No sé como puedas tomarlo.

-Tú solo dilo-Le sonrió sinceramente.

-Walker...yo...Allen, desde que te conocí, desde que tuve que vigilarte, las primeras palabras que cruzamos, la primera vez que vi tus ojos yo...estoy enamorado de ti y no aceptare un "no" como respuesta...

-Link...yo...-

-Déjame terminar-Le corto-Lo que quiero preguntarte es si... ¿Allen quieres ser mi novio?

-...Link...-Allen no sabía que responder. El no quería herir a Link, el albino solo amaba a Kanda, decirle que si al rubio seria engañarlo, engañar a Kanda, engañarse a sí mismo. Aunque quisiera enamorarse de Link, le sería imposible sentir más que una simple amistad por el alemán. Su respuesta era clara, lamentablemente tendría que lastimar al rubio.

-Link yo no-Antes que el menor pudiera terminar. El alemán sorpresivamente le tomo por los hombros, acercándose a él, besándole a la fuerza.

Allen intento separarse del rubio, pero este implicaba más fuerza en el abrazo. Link volteo a Allen, dejándolo de espalda contra el tronco del árbol, impidiendo que el menor se moviera. Trato me meter su lengua en la boca del menor. Para evitar aquello, el exorcista volteo su cabeza hacia un costado. al ver que el beso fallo, el rubio bajo sus labios al cuello blanco y suave de Allen, desabrochando la chaqueta de exorcista con una mano mientras que la otra sujetaba las muñecas de Allen, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel del menor. el rubio bajo directamente al cuello de Allen, lamiendo, succionado y mordiendo la lechosa piel del menor. Allen intentaba alejar al rubio pero este le impedía moverse. Apartándose un poco siguió desabrochando más la ropa del albino.

Esta vez dejando a Allen con la chaqueta de exorcista y la camisa totalmente desabrochada, recorría con su mano el suave pecho de Allen provocando un escalofrío que recorría toda la columna vertebral del menor, pellizcando de vez en cuando los pezones rozados del menor. Por el contacto Allen solo apretaba fuertemente sus ojos y se removía en el lugar, intentando inútilmente liberarse del alemán. Link siguió bajando su mano hasta el pantalón del albino, Allen abrió los ojos con horror, el alemán comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos, si seguía así Link le quitaría lo que Allen quería darle solo y exclusivamente a Kanda.

-¡Su-suéltame!-Grito el menor, mas Link le ignoraba y seguía con los besos en el cuello del menor-¡Basta!, ¡Suéltame!...por favor...suéltame...alguien...alguien...-Por su mente solo paso una palabra;"Kanda". Rogando que el japonés o alguien le ayudara antes de que Link llegara más lejos.

Como si el cielo le escuchase sus ruegos. El filo de una espada rozo el cuello de Link. Los ojos de Allen no evitaron dejar caer unas lágrimas.

-Suelta al Moyashi-Si, Kanda Yuu había llegado a salvar a su Allen.

-...K-Kanda...-Susurro con alegría.

Lentamente el rubio soltó al menor, amenazado por el filo de Mugen. Ya cuando el albino estaba totalmente liberado, abofeteo a Link antes de alejarse del alemán y abrazarse fuertemente al brazo del japonés que no sostenía a Mugen. La mirada del samurái era asesina y amenazadora. Hizo que Allen se soltara de su brazo para tomarlo de la cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo, Allen pasó sus brazos por el torso del japonés, mientras este seguía manteniendo el filo de su espada contra el cuello del rubio.

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te corte tu maldita cabeza-Kanda no tuvo que repetirlo, antes de marcharse Link le dio una última mirada al albino que se aferraba al cuerpo del japonés, al verle, Allen le dirigió una mirada de odio y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kanda. Ya no podría volver a ver a Link de la misma forma que antes.

Ya cuando el alemán se perdió de vista, Kanda soltó a Allen, guardando a Mugen dio un suspiro de cansancio, dirigiendo su vista al menor. No se esperaba que Allen estuviera mirando para el lado contrario, con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados, en su rostro una expresión de enojo e indignación.

-...Moyashi...-

-No te pienso perdonar BaKanda-Declaro Allen, Kanda arqueo una ceja.

-Hey-

-No importa todas las ansias que tengo por besarte, tocarte e insinuarte a que me folles. No lo haré, no hasta que me pidas perdón-

-¿Pedirte perdón? ¿De qué deberías perdonarme Moyashi?-

-¡Es Allen retrasado! ¡Debes disculparte por besar a Emilie!-

-Yo no la bese-

-¡No es cierto!-Allen podía ser tan terco, y solamente lo era con Kanda y nadie más. Kanda rodó lo ojos con indiferencia, odiaba mas al Moyashi cuando se ponía así de terco y en modo de _"Novio/a celoso/a por todo_". Ni que fuesen pareja.

-Jodete Moyashi-Kanda se alejo del menor, el albino se alarmo al ver que el japonés caminaba en dirección a la Orden. Quiso seguirlo, pero nuevamente su orgullo era más grande en ese momento.

Bajo con tristeza la mirada. Aunque no le agradaba que Kanda se alejara y no le tomara en cuenta, no podía ceder ante el japonés. Toco su cuello, recordando como Link intento violarlo. Se sentía asqueroso, por haber dejado que Link le tocara antes que Kanda. Necesitaba un baño, quitarse la saliva de Link de su cuello, el olor del rubio de su cuerpo, tendría que lavar mínimo unas seis veces para que el olor del alemán desapareciera. Regresando a la Orden, se ducho durante unas dos horas, lavo unas cinco veces su ropa. Por suerte el desagradable olor de Link se borro de su cuerpo y ropa. A excepción de una pequeña marca que quedo en su cuello, tendría que cubrirla hasta que desapareciera. Las únicas marcas que quería eran las que Kanda le hiciese.

Durante el día Allen se paso viendo a Kanda entrenar, aunque no se acerco, aun podía fantasear con su japonés. Link intento hablar con Allen y disculpársela cada momento en el que el rubio se le acercaba al menor, mágicamente Kanda aparecía intimidándole con Mugen y dando la excusa que con el parloteo entre el cuervo y el exorcista no le dejaban entrenar. Claramente aquel no era el motivo.

Técnicamente durante el resto de la tarde, luego de vigilar a Kanda, se mantuvo aburrido. Por alguna razón Lenalee había salido de la Orden por algo misterioso que la chica quería comprar. Lavi le evitaba, el pelirrojo le decía que debía trabajar, aquello le extraño, Lavi nunca desaprovechaba la invitación de alguno de sus amigos. La única entretención que tubo fue agarrar a Timcanpy y estirarlo ganado que el golem se enfadara y lo mordiese. Sin ninguna otra opción prefirió a quedarse en su cuarto y que el aburrimiento terminara por dormirle.

* * *

><p><strong>NU:¡Hello! lamento la demora con el capitulo 4 -.- ya se que habia fijado otra fecha pero con el tema de la escuela no tenia tiempo y cada vez que me disponia a escribir el capitulo me quedaba como boba asiendo cualquier idiotes en el pc xD**  
><strong>Espero que alla sigo de su agrado el capitulo,aunque no me gusta el hacer sufrir a Lavi(ni que intente acerle cochinadas a Allen xD)<strong>

**Bien me despido, dejeme muchos review que los review me inspiran para actualizar más rapido el fic n.n**

**Nos leemos pronto**  
><strong>bye bye!<strong>


	6. Día 5

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja/s: Yullen. Yuvi (KandaxLavi no correspondido)**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?) y**  
><strong>un Allen con una personalidad ooc (Seguid leyendo el fic y sabréis xD). Lenguaje subido de tono y cosas raras Este capítulo contiende Yuvi (KandaxLavi) y ligero lime.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 5**

La mañana comenzó calmadamente, más calmada de lo normal en el mundo en que se vivía. El sol se había ocultado para dar paso a nubes de tormenta y vientos estremecedores que, con su fuerza y voracidad, agitaban bruscamente a los arboles y botaban sus hojas ya amarillentas y secas, dejando de lado el verano y dando paso al otoño. Por los pasillos de la Orden solo se podían ver a buscadores y uno que otro científico rondando por el lugar. La cafetería se encontraba vacía; algo totalmente extraño por la hora que marcaba el reloj y con el ya conocido desayuno de cierto peliblando. Al igual que la biblioteca se mantenía vacía, como las termas, la sala de entrenamiento y varios lugares más que habitualmente se encontraban concurridos y llenos de ruido por cualquier absurda razón. Claramente faltaba la presencia de ciertos exorcistas. Curiosamente se habían citados en el despacho del loco supervisor a todos los exorcistas y Bookman que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en la Orden sin realizar ninguna misión. Sentados en el sillón que había frente al escritorio de Komui, Allen y Lenalee leían los informes que el chino les había entregados. A cada costado del sofá, de pie, se mantenían Kanda y Lavi, este ultimo procurando estar alejado de cierto peliblando y de cierto japonés. Tanto Kanda como Allen se habían dado cuenta de lo distanciado que estaba el pelirrojo. Komui llamo la atención de los exorcistas, sacando un mapa e iniciando con la explicación del porqué los había citado a ellos cuatro.

-Se que frecuentemente no los mandamos a ustedes cuatro a misión-Explico el chino-pero en este caso es importante que vayan los cuatro juntos.-Haciendo una leve pausa, esperando que alguno de los cuatros dijera o preguntara algo; ninguno de los presente dijo nada, Komui retomo la palabra, yendo a el punto del tema-Como decía. La siguiente misión que les estoy encomendando es extremadamente peligrosa. Más de 25 buscadores no han regresado, o han muerto o han desaparecido sin dejar rastro en ninguno de los dos casos. Se nos a informado de el único buscador que a quedado con vida. Cerca una zona árida de Italia se han confirmado la existencia de tres fragmentos de la inocencia en el mismo lugar, por tal caso la zona está rodeada de Akumas, sumándole los efectos extraños que están creando las inocencia; y no podía falta el que se tiene sospecha que por la zona estén rodando más de un Noah.

-En resumen... ¿nos estas mandando a una misión suicida?-Interrogo Lavi, luego de la larga explicación del supervisor.

-Siendo los únicos exorcistas en la Orden no les queda de otra-Finalizo el chino.

-Komui-san ¿Donde es exactamente la ubicación?-Pregunto el peliblanco.

-Cerca de la ciudad abandonada por Dios...-

-¿Mater?-Se pregunto a sí mismo el menor. De reojo no pudo evitar mirar al pelilargo que estaba a su lado, recordando que la primera misión que compartió con él fue en Mater.

Era grandioso, grandiosamente irónico. Específicamente debía cumplir una misión. Aun enojado con el japonés, cerca de la ciudad de Mater donde fue que Allen se enamoro de Kanda; realmente se había enamorado del japonés desde que intento rebanarlo-irónico- pero fue en la primera misión que compartieron donde se comenzó a dar cuenta de ese extraño sentimiento que de poco le iba invadiendo su interior.

El supervisor dio las últimas instrucciones, debían partir en aquel instante sin reclamar, aunque igual se llevo reclamo de Allen, diciendo que aun no había desayunado y en respuesta, Komui le respondió que ya podría desayunar de camino a las cercanías de lugar, en el carro comedor del tren. Aun con protestas de parte del menor, los tres exorcistas y el aprendiz de Bookman salieron del despacho, cada uno en dirección a su habitación, preparando sus maletas rápidamente y quedando encontrarse donde los botes. Ya cuando Allen había preparado su maleta y salía de su habitación, por los pasillos Link lo increpo, tomándole de la muñeca, dejando apresado al peliblanco contra la pared y el cuerpo del alemán.

-¡¿Qu-Que crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!-Exigió el menor. Lo menos que quería en aquel momento era encontrarse con el rubio, al cual le importaba un rábano si el peliblanco estaba incomodo con su presencia o no.

-Necesito hablar contigo Walker-

-¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!-Exclamo, removiéndose en su lugar, intentando con brusquedad y desaparición zafarse de Link-¡No me obligues a usar mi Crown Clown contigo! ¡No te prometo que saldrás ileso!

-¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?-

-¡¿Para qué? ¿Para qué intentes nuevamente violarme?-

-Lo de ayer...me siento muy arrepentido, no sé que me ocurrió solo que no pude evitarlo, perdóname-

-Tus disculpas no me quitaran lo asqueroso que me siento-Allen bajo la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Dejando de forcejear comenzó a hablar con una voz fría-Tengo una misión que cumplir, así que suéltame, no quiero retrasar a los demás.

-All-

-¡Suéltame!-Exigió subiendo la voz, con un claro tono de enfado. Al alemán no le quedo de otra que soltar al menor.

Lentamente libero a Allen de su agarre. Sin mirarlo ni hablarle, el menor camino en dirección a los botes a paso lento pero firme. Link se mantenía con la visa fija en la pared donde segundos atrás se encontraba Allen. Con mirada decidida, volteo su vista hacia Allen. Con un rápido movimiento le tomo de la muñeca obligándolo a voltearse y sin más, le beso una vez más. El menor abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, con brusquedad separo al rubio de él. Al alemán no le importa que Allen le hubiera abofeteado, lo único importante era que había logrado el besarlo una vez más. Con su mano en su mejilla, mantenía la vista fija en el peliblanco, el cual, le dedicaba una mirada de enojo. Antes de que el menor pudiera pedir una explicación, Link le volvió a besar, esta vez tomándole de las manos para evitar que el exorcista le golpeara nuevamente.

-...Que esto te deje en claro...-Hablo el rubio, separándose lentamente de el menor-...Que no desistiré hasta que te haya hecho mío...Allen Walker...

Allen no respondió, solo le miraba con furia, ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido el en el objeto sexual de todos?, aunque el albino no sabía la respuesta, obviamente se había convertido en un objeto de tal clase el mismo día que llego a la Orden y dejo ver su amabilidad con todos. Ya cuando nuevamente el cuervo había aflojado su agarre, el albino sin mirarle ni golpearle, se alejo rápidamente de él, frotando bruscamente sus labios con la manga de su uniforme de exorcista.

* * *

><p>Los primero en llegar junto a los botes fueron Lenalee y Lavi, la seriedad en el pelirrojo no se podía pasar desapercibida. Lenalee quiso preguntarle varias veces lo que le sucedía al chico, pero algo le hacía pensar que no era el momento para abrir la boca. Lo único que se atrevió a preguntar era por el motivo por el cual Bookman no estaba junto a Lavi como siempre; el pelirrojo simplemente le respondió que su mentor había partido a la misión antes que ellos. Nuevamente en el lugar, reino el silencio, ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro en el bote, esperando que los otros dos exorcistas llegaran.<p>

Luego de unos diez minutos, Kanda llego hasta los botes, siguiendo desde unos pasos atrás venia Allen. Ambos se sentaron juntos en los dos asientos que restaban, todos se mantenían en silencio. El ambiente incomodo se hacía presente y crecía poco a poco, aun sin partir, Komui se acercó a los cuatro exorcistas, advirtiéndoles a los tres chicos él no sobre pasarse con su querida hermana o se las verían con él. Con una gota tras la cabeza partieron del lugar, dejando a Komui solo con una de sus escenas sobre protectoras.

Se les había informado que el buscador encargado de acompañarlos les estaría esperando ya en el tren. Allen tenia la suerte de poder llevarse bien con cualquier buscador, con cualquiera excepto con aquella chica que, para su mala suerte, era quien les iba a acompañar en el trayecto hacia las cercanías de Mater. Exorcista y buscadora cruzaron miradas de molestia a la presencia del otro. Emilie condujo a los cuatro exorcistas hacia sus respectivos asientos. El tren se encontraba completamente vació, los únicos viajeros eran los cuatro exorcistas y la buscadora. En un principio iban los cuatros en los mismos asientos, Emilie iba dos más alejado de ellos. Kanda se levanto dirigiéndose a otro de los asientes ya que, según él, le molestaba todo el bullicio que hacían entre Allen y Lenalee. Al marcharse el japonés, el silencio se apodero de los tres que iban juntos. Lenalee se dedico a mirar por la ventana y Allen se mantuvo mirando al pelirrojo que estaba delante de él. Lavi fingiendo leer el informe, no pasaba desapercibido que el menor tenía su vista puesta en el. Se sentía incomodo con la mirada de Allen, era muy obvio que el peliblando quería preguntarle que le ocurría. El del parche se mantenía callado y distante con todos, cosa muy extraña conociendo lo hiperactivo que llegaba a ser Lavi. Para suerte del pelirrojo, el menor se levanto de su asiento, informando a sus compañeros de equipo que iría a desayunar al carro comedor, dejando a solas al pelirrojo y a la china. Ya con ida del menor, el ambiente se había relajado mas y por fin Lavi pudo respirar con calma.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto Lenalee destruyendo el pacifico silencio que momentos atrás era incomodo. El pelirrojo lentamente dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar a la chica a su lado.

-¿De?-

-Prometiste contarme lo tuyo con Kanda-Lavi Le aparto la mirada, suspirando con un deje de cansancio y molestia.

-¿Para qué quieres oír una historia sin importancia?-Pregunto con desinterés.

-Lavi...en estos momentos no sabes lo perdida que me siento. Sin saber que les ocurre a cada uno. Siempre creí que había un lazo indestructible pero que pasaba desapercibido entre los cuatros, pero ahora...ese lazo siento, que poco a poco, ustedes se están alejando y me están dejando atrás como una tonta sin saber nada...es frustrante no poder hacer nada por ustedes-La peli verde llevo sus manos hasta su cara, cubriendo sus ojos, los sollozos que salían de su boca era apagados pero claros.

-Lenalee...no es eso…No nos estamos alejando de ti...solo de nosotros mismo pero seguimos junto a ti-

-¿Acaso ya no confían en mí?...desde que Allen tomo de esa cosa ya nada es igual...y solo son cinco días-

-Es cierto...-Lavi junto su cabeza con la de Lenalee, quitando sus manos de la cara y limpiándole cariñosamente las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas-Lo siento...no es que no confié en ti...solo que es complicado.

-Lo entiendo-Se separo un poco de Lavi para mirarle de frente-entiendo que sea difícil, no quiero ser entrometida ni nada...

-No pienso eso pero...Allen puede llegar en cualquier momento y no me gustaría que el escuchase la historia-Lavi tenía razón, si Allen llegase escuchar aquella historia seguramente odiaría tanto al pelirrojo como al japonés, en ese mismo instante todo lazo que hubiera se rompiera para siempre sin contar que le dejaría el camino libre a la buscadora.

Segundos terminada la conversión Allen regreso con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y con una canasta con pasteles los cuales les entrego a el pelirrojo y a la peli verde. Con entusiasmo comento todo el batallón que había engullido y lo delicioso que estaban los Mitarashi Dango que, para su suerte, venían incluidos en el menú del tren, a los otros dos que escuchaban les corrió una gota tras la cabeza. Durante lo que quedaba del trayecto Allen hizo sufrir a Lavi jugando a las cartas, Lenalee se abstraía del juego tras ver como el exorcista de cabello rojo sufría una gran paliza con las cartas de parte de Allen. En algunas de las partidas ambos chicos apostaron su ropa quedando como resultado a Allen con todas las prendas de vestir del pelirrojo, este solo en bóxer y a Lenalee cubriéndose los ojos. Si Komui se llegase a enterar de aquello empalaría a Lavi y a Allen por ganarle su ropa con trampas.

Ya cuando Allen no podía sacarle los bóxer a Lavi que reclama e impedía que el albino le dejara como vino al mundo en frente de Lenalee. Según el albino, el gano el juego "limpiamente" y su premio eran los bóxer de Lavi junto con toda la ropa del Bookman Jr, para suerte del pelirrojo, antes de que Allen pudiera lograr quitarle sus bóxer, el tren de detuvo y Kanda les reclamo a ambos que dejaran de joder y bajaran del tren rápidamente. Bajaron del tren, ya con Lavi totalmente presentable, el último destino era el pueblo que se encontraba cerca de Mater. Los cuatro exorcista y la buscadora decidieron encontrar una posada antes empezar su misión, algo les decía que estarían varios días rondando aquel lugar. Ya luego de encontrar un lugar y dejar sus pertenencias en el. Emilie los llevo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban registros de las tres inocencias. El llegar la sorpresa que se llevaron no fue grata para ninguno.

-No puede ser...-Susurro Lenalee.

En la tierra ya hacia muerto el único buscador que hasta entonces había sobrevivido. Aun no se veía ninguna herida pero por el estado del cuerpo y el olor que desprendía ya llevaba unos días muerto, sin nadie quien enterrase su cuerpo. Todos los presentes se llevaron una mano a la cara, cubriendo su boca y nariz. Kanda y Lavi se decidieron por enterrar el cuerpo en las cercanías, luego tendría que avisar a Komui del fallecimiento del buscador. Tras haber cavado una tumba de unos tres metros de profundidad, delicadamente pusieron el cuerpo en la tierra para después cubrirlo.

Aunque a todos les afecto por igual, el que mas mal se veía era Allen. La cara del menor estaba más blanca de lo que ya era, además de que claramente el albino se mantenía a una distancia bastante grande de donde estaban enterrando el cuerpo, claramente necesitaba estar solo por una razón que ni el comprendía. El albino sentía que si se acercaba mas a sus amigos algo o "_alguien_" en su interior despertaría, sentía un extraño sentimiento e impulso dentro de sí mismo, específicamente aquel sentimiento era de ...¿muerte?, el menor se asusto al reconocer aquellas ansias y deseo de muerte la cuales...iban dirigidos a cierta buscadora.

Con lentitud, Lenalee puso una flor sobre la tumba, había perdido a un compañero mas, con él, el numero ya era 26 muertes. Una muerte un tanto misteriosa, los exorcistas de preguntaban lo mismo...la misma pregunta que ya los tenía un tanto nerviosos por la posible respuesta que, si Dios quisiera, fuese la equivocada.

-¿Fue un Noah?-Pregunto en voz alta el japonés. Los otros tres le vieron directamente, ninguno con las agallas para confirmar aquello.

-¿No sería la primera vez que pelean contra uno verdad?-Pregunto Emilie-Me he enterado de que ya habéis vencido a más de uno.

-No creo que el que hizo esto sea fácil de vencer-Comento Lavi, dándole una respuesta a la buscadora-Ni Allen, ni Yuu y menos yo pudimos vencerlo...no creo que ahora sea diferente.

-Lavi... ¿Tú crees que fue "_**ese**_" Noah?-Pregunto Allen.

-Es el único que puede asesinar sin dejar ni una marca-Todos quedaron mirando a Lavi, el pelirrojo tenia la razón, puede que el buscador allá muerto en las manos de aquel Noah como puede que no haya sido así y el hombre habría muerto por algún paro cardiaco o algo como aquello.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en buscar las Inocencias-Comento Lenalee-No quiero tener que cruzarme con un Noah, no en estos momentos.

No era la única. Ninguno de los otros tres exorcistas quería cruzarse con el o los Noah en aquellos momentos. Nadie dijo nada, no era necesario, era obvio el sentimiento de nerviosismo que se había provocado entre ellos. Sin mirar ni decirle alguna palabra a sus compañeros, Kanda comenzó a caminar en dirección a la posada, automáticamente lo otros le siguieron.

Rápidamente el japonés subió a la habitación que les corresponde, mientras que los demás se quedaron abajo tomando algo que les calentara el cuerpo. El frió comenzaba a hacerse presente, ya eran las cinco de la tarde pero el sol no se dejaba ver ni sus rayos sentir, las nubes dejaban caer una pequeñas gotas de lluvia las cuales luego de unos cuantos segundos se transformaron en una fuerte tormenta que rápidamente iba inundando la tierra.

Allen miraba por la ventana, tendrían que esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera o simplemente salir a buscarlas las inocencias con aquel clima, la última opción no era la mejor, con la lluvia les costaría más pelear si se da el caso de deber combatir contra un Akuma o un Noah. Tomando la taza con café que había dejado sobre una mesa, se sentó en una silla al lado de la ventana, sin tener nada más que hacer, más que mirar el lluvioso paisaje que le brindaban. Un poco más alejado del, sentados en una mesa, los otros dos exorcista que seguían en el primer piso de la posada.

La peli verde miraba al chico con parche que estaba sentado a su lado, luego de reojo al que estaba alejado de ellos mirando por la ventana. Era evidente el alejamiento que ocurría entre sus amigos, de parte de Kanda no era de extrañar pero de parte de Allen o Lavi era preocupante. Fijando su vista en la taza con café entre sus manos, sin saber que hacer ni hablar, esperando que la tensión entre sus compañeros se extinguiera por sí misma y todo volviera hacer como antes, lamentablemente, presentía que aquello se quedaría una larga estancia. Elevo su vista ya cuando el sonido de la silla al ser empujada la saco de sus pensamientos. Allen sin mirarlo ni hablarles se encaminaba a las escaleras que le llevarían a la parte alta de la posada, seguido por Timcanpy. Al notar la mirada de Lenalee sobre el no pudo evitar voltear a verla y sonreír de la única forma que el sabia, falsamente.

-Iré a tomar una siesta-Informo a la china, sonriendo una vez más y la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Descansa-

Escucho como Lavi suspiraba con alivio luego de que Allen subiera al segundo piso. Volteando su vista al chico pelirrojo a su lado, este mantenía su vista fija en la taza de café entre sus manos. Duda si hablar o no, el estado de ánimo que mostraba el pelirrojo no le daba la confianza para preguntarle cualquier cosa, no quería que el chico se molestara con ella. Buscando las palabras indicadas para comenzar una conversión, jamás le había costado tanto el iniciar una plática con ellos, pero ahora, el ambiente era tan diferente que temía que al hablar cometiera alguna gran equivocación.

-Pregunta lo que quieras-Hablo Lavi impresionando a la china.

-Como...-

-¿Como supe que querías preguntarme algo?-Interrogo con una leve sonrisa-Es demasiado obvio Lenalee.

-Bien entonces...-Pensando lo que preguntaría, no quería ir directamente al punto del tema-... ¿Cuando fue...que tu y Kanda tuvieron algo?

Lavi suspiro-¿Quieres la versión larga o la corta?

-La más completa posible por favor-

-Bien...-

* * *

><p><strong>***Flash Back***<strong>

**Lavi's Pov**

Dos meses antes de que Allen se uniera a la Orden. Regresaba junto con el panda de una misión que realizamos junto con otro exorcista, tal vez recuerdes a James, el exorcista que apenas había entrado a la Orden; en aquella misión James murió por la bala de un Akuma. Atrasamos la llegada a la Orden solo por el funeral que le realizaron los buscadores que nos acompañaron. No era la primera ni la última vez que vería algo como aquello, pero mi ánimo desde algún tiempo iba bajando; todo por el simple hecho de ser un Bookman. Recuerdo la envidia que llegaba a sentir de las personas comunes y corrientes, ellas no tenía que llevar todos los secretos más oscuros del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero luego recordaba que ellos sufrían guerras horribles, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo ya que ellos no tenía algo como la inocencia para protegerse. En cualquier caso, ambos estábamos ligado a la guerra.

Además de aquellos pensamientos, mi mente se encontraba corrompida por los sentimientos que no debía tener y los cuales eran totalmente prohibidos no solo por mi ocupación sino que también por la Orden. Imagina que era como Allen, pero a diferencia del Moyashi-chan yo no me mantenía todo el día apegado a él y menos acosándolo, ponía en riesgo mi vida, además de que no me atrevía a decirle mis diminutos sentimientos libremente como lo hace Allen.

Mi memoria no falla, recuerdo como íbamos caminado yo y el viejo en dirección al despacho de Komui, con la inocencia en mano. Vi salir a Yuu del despacho, como siempre con el ceño fruncido y sin dirigirme ni una mirada ni una palabra, aunque intentara saludarlo, no tenia ánimos para hacerlo, solo me dedique a mirar como se marchaba a su cuarto. Rápidamente entramos al despacho, le entregamos el informe a Komui, la inocencia y nos retiramos de allí. Yo dirigiéndome a la cafetería y el panda a la biblioteca. Llegue a la cafetería, buscando con la mirada a Yuu, no se encontraba allí. Desde hace días tenía la idea de confesarle mis sentimientos. Me sentía muy extraño pensando que "_amo a Yuu_", siempre me había gustado solo las chicas que no sabía exactamente que tenia Yuu como para que me interesara en el. Pensaba que si más pronto declarara mis insistentes sentimientos más rápido olvidaría todo y podría seguir fácilmente con mi trabajo. Que equivocado estaba.

Pasaron unos días en que le di varias vueltas al tema, además de que durante el transcurso de esos días no vi a Yuu. Recuerda Lenalee, que varias veces te pregunte por él y ni tu lo sabías, supongo que estaba en misión y así era. En parte aquellos días me sirvieron para pensar mejor en cómo decirle y acabar con aquel incomodo sentimiento. No de qué lugar saque el coraje para enfrentar a Yuu, sabiendo que claramente o no me volvería a hablar nunca o me descuartizaría o las dos opciones.

Con decisión aquel día de invierno, comencé a buscar a Yuu por toda la Orden sin ningún resultado. En la cafetería, sala de entrenamientos, en las termas e incluso en la habitación del japonés. Al final, le encontré por alguno de los pasillos, caminando en dirección a su cuarto. Apresurando mi paso para alcanzarle, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca le agarre del brazo, asiendo que parara su andar. Nos mantuvimos ambos quietos y en silencio, hasta que Yuu volteo a verme, instintivamente di un paso para atrás, aun sin soltar a Yuu.

-¿Que quieres?-Pregunto cortante como siempre.

-Eh...yo veras...-No sabía si era por el nerviosismo o solo por no tener las palabras correctas con las cuales hablar, al final, acabe diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Desde hace días que no te veía. ¿Estabas en misión?

-¿Te importa?-Golpe bajo conociendo a Yuu, era obvio que respondería de aquella forma pero no lo preví.

-Solo es una pregunta Yuu, no es para que te enojes-

-Si no tienes nada que decirme sería mejor que me soltaras-Con brusquedad aparto su brazo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el siempre enfado de Yuu y su indiferencia.

Comienzo a retomar su caminar, yo me quede en mi lugar, quieto, intentando desatar el maldito nudo que se formo en mi garganta, desatarlo y sacar todo lo que guardaba para así, sentirme aliviado, olvidar todo y seguir con mi destino de Bookman.

-¡Yuu!-Grite, llamando su atención al usar su nombre. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a sacar a Mugen, antes de que llegara a mí, hable, cerrando los ojos, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera venir luego de mis palabras-Me gustas.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, esperando que Yuu me descuartizara con Mugen pero nada llego. Lo único que pudo sentir fue que me tomaba del brazo y me estampaba en la pared. Al sentir mi espalda chocar contra la muralla abrí mis ojos, Yuu me tenia acorralado, con sus brazos a cada uno de mis costados, impidiéndome el paso.

-¿Enamorado, eh?-Dijo con un tono de burla.

-Se que suena estúpido-Susurre bajando mi cabeza, no quería mirarle a los ojos.

-Huh... ¿Qué tan estúpido?-

-Como para tirarme por el precipicio ahora mismo-Bromee.-En serio no me tienes que responder, si quieres ódiame e ignórame más...solo...

-¿Solo?-

-Se que sonara ridículo y que te negaras pero...por lo menor... ¿Me darías un beso?-Verdaderamente no sé de donde salió aquello pero desde hace tanto que quería comprobar si sus labios eran tan fríos como el mismo.

-¿Qué harías por uno? Te propongo un juego-Pregunto, me sonó extraño aquella pregunta.

-¿Qu-No pude terminar, Yuu me había besado.

A Diferencia de lo que pensaba, sus labios era cálidos, aditivos y yo me hice adictos a ellos. Desde ese beso en adelante estuve a los pies de Kanda Yuu.

Al principio eran simple besos, con cada uno que me daba yo mismo podía sentir que me amarraba mas a Yuu y a ese falso amor que no existía pero el cual intentaba crear desesperadamente. Siempre que había la oportunidad Yuu me besaba, no sabía si era por un capricho o porque sintiera algo por mi realmente. Aunque fuera por capricho o no me sentía mejor, mejor conmigo mismo y con el mundo. Y de los besos pasamos a algo más, pasamos al pecado, poco nos importaba.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama de Yuu, pecando. Yuu se dedicaba a besarme por todo el cuerpo, dejándome mas de una marca la cual si el panda hubiese visto me habría matado. Aquellos pensamientos se alejaron cuando Yuu comenzó a morder mis pezones, deje escapar ligeros gemidos que intente acallar inútilmente.

Acaricio mi cuerpo de la forma en que el quiso. Tras haberme preparado para lo que continuaba, entro en mi interior de manera brusca, haciendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de mi boca. Espero a que me acostumbrara. El dolor que sentía era increíble pero no comparado con otros que había experimentado en batalla. Ya cuando el dolor disminuyo, moví mis caderas haciendo que las embestidas de Yuu comenzaran.

-Eres...muy estrecho...conejo-Dijo entre cortado, aumentado las penetraciones.

-¡A-ah!...uuh...Y-Yu...¡Ah!-Apenas podía hablar, cada vez que lo intentaba no salían más que gemidos de mi boca.

Rápido, fuerte, profundo. Yuu me embestía sin piedad, fue la primera que hice algo así, era tan placentero. Con algunas embestidas mas no pude soportarlo, termine por venirme entre ambos, manchando el abdomen de Yuu y el mío. Luego de unas embestidas más Yuu se vino dentro de mí.

Se desplomo encima de mí, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, nuestros cuerpos brillaban por el sudor. Yuu salió lentamente de mí, acostándose a mi lado. Intente abrazarlo y dormir un rato a su lado, pero él se sentó en la cama comenzando a vestirse. Mire como se ponía los pantalones, la camisa, se amarraba el cabello y salía del cuarto, sin dirigirme la palabra.

En aquel momento no le tome importancia.

Durante los dos menes antes de que Allen llegara se repite lo mismo. Yuu y yo hacíamos el amor, tras terminar el se vestía y se iba sin decir ninguna palabra. Me besaba cuando se le antojaba o simplemente me toqueteaba. No era que me molestase, yo pensaba que esa era su forma de demostrar que me amaba, incluso que tenemos una relación de la cual ninguno nunca la negó ni confirmo, pero una relación al fin, aunque fuera solo sexual. Todo perfecto hasta que...llego Allen.

-Yuu ¿Podemos hablar?-Lo increpe cuando acababa de desayunar.

-¿De?-

-Yuu últimamente no hemos estado juntos, nos pasamos en misiones-Dije con nerviosismo ¿porque?

-¿Y?-

-Has estamos más distante que de costumbre conmigo-

-Es solo tu imaginación conejo-

-...Eso espero...-Susurre por lo bajo-¡Bien! entonces esta noche no importaría si la pasamos juntos ¿no?

-Como sea-

-Te veo en la noche Yuu-Dije antes de ver como se dirige a entrenar.

Fui por mi desayuno. Vi a Allen comiendo su "_desayuno_" totalmente solo, me senté con él mientras miraba como devoraba tanta comida. Me quede pensado que la actitud de Yuu era más alejada de mi desde que hizo aquella misión con Allen hacia un mes.

-Que gran apetito-Comente, Allen solo acariciaba su barriga en señal de satisfacción.

-Hehehe-Rió-Lavi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro ¿Que sucede?-

-Veras...-Comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente-...T-tu eres amigo de Kanda ¿No?

-Si...que tiene que ver Yuu? Pensaba que tu y él se odiaban ¿no?-

-A-ah...si pero veras...Lenalee...eh...Lenalee me...me pidió si sabias que le pasaba digo...a estado extraño este último tiempo...-Me sorprendí. Obviamente aquella preocupación no era de parte tuya Lena.

-Huh Moyashi-chan... ¿Acaso estas preocupado por Yuu?-Allen se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que brincaba un poco sobre su asiento.

-¡Pe-pero que dices! ¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por el BaKanda? Por favor...-Mire a Allen con cara de no creerle nada.

-Ya suéltalo-

-siestoypreocupadoporelBaKanda-Hablo a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿...Eh...?-Una gota corrió por detrás de mi cabeza-Más lento por favor...

-Que...bueno...Kanda ya ni siquiera me insulta...es algo raro...-

-¡Que masoquista eres Allen! ¡no sabía que te gustaba que Yuu te insultara!-

-¡Cállate Lavi! ¡No es que sea masoquista!, solo que el...-Lo ultimo no pudo escucharlo. Allen susurro lo último, bajando la cabeza totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-

-Lavi...tu sabes si a Kanda... ¿l-le gusta alguien?-Aquella pregunta no me la esperaba. No tuve otra opción más que responder.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo tan interesado en Yuu?-Pregunto con algo de ¿Celos y enojo?

-¿Puedo confiarte un secreto?-

-Claro-Mi respuesta fue algo agria, como si quisiera acabar pronto con aquella conversión y era así, me sentía incomodo en ese momento.

-Pues veras a mi...me gusta Kanda-No me esperaba aquella declaración. Allen estaba de enamorado, por aquel momento, de MI Yuu. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, ocultando detrás de aquella sonrisa las grandes ganas que tenia por gritarle a Allen que Yuu era mío y no iba a dejar que él lo tuviera.

-¡Vaya!, no me lo esperaba-Mentí con una sonrisa-Pues veras Moyashi-chan yo creo que **SI** ahí alguien, Tal vez deberías dejar esos sentimientos por Yuu a un lado.

-Sí creo...-Fantástico, había desanimado a Allen, o eso creía-Bueno no me rendiré. Encontrare alguna forma de conquistar a Kanda. Gracias Lavi.

-De...nada-Vi como Allen se alejaba. Me sentía nervioso, no lo iba a negar, pero por el momento Yuu estaba atado a mí y yo a él.

Pero el destino me odia y de eso estaba seguro. Sabía que Dios quería impedir que yo no me convirtiera en Bookman y por cometer un pecado tendría mi castigo. Aquella misma noche, mientras iba a "_**jugar**_" una vez más con Yuu. En pleno acto, con el placer a flor de piel, gimiendo su nombre...

-¡Y-Yuu!-Grite, con todos mis sentidos puestos en el, en el placer. Me hubiera gustado no haber escuchado lo siguiente.

-...-Mi ojo descubierto se abrió de sobre manera. Mientras sentía que algo se rompía.

No le di importancia. Aunque sabía que Yuu solo me estaba usando como un juguete, no me importaba, jamás me importo, siempre lo supe. En un principio no quería afrentar la verdad pero luego de escuchar a Yuu esa noche quite las vendas de mis ojos.

El tiempo pasaba y siempre era lo mismo. El iba a su cuarto o yo al suyo, teníamos nuestros "_juegos_", él llamaba a aquella otra persona, terminaba y se iba o solo me echaba. Y yo no decía nada, no me atrevía, aun mantenía una mísera de esperanza, quería creer que algún día el sentiría lo mismo, quería creer que llamaba a esa persona por equivocación. Porque aun siendo un Bookman, aun sabiendo tanto, era un completo idiota en aquel tema y yo estaba tontamente enamorado, y solo jugaba conmigo y lo sabía. Como un verdadero idiota lo digo, era feliz, aun siendo mentira, sentía esa felicidad que desde hace tanto había abandonado. Y esperaba seguir sintiéndola, sabiendo que tarde o temprano todo aquello se rompiera y el único herido seria yo.

Soporte lo mismo durante tres meses, pero al concluirlos ya no pude mas.

-¡Ya déjate de aquello!-Grite. Yuu arqueo una ceja ante mi grito.

-¿Dejarme de qué?-

-¡Siempre es lo mismo!-Exclame-¡Date cuenta de que no estás teniendo sexo con él!

-¿Darme cuenta?-Su voz era fría e indiferente, más de lo normal-¿Darme cuenta? Serás idiota, tú eres el único que sigue con esto.

-Si lo sé, lo sé perfectamente-

-Entonces acabemos con esto y ya-Yuu se disponía a alejarse de mí, claramente aun habían muchas cosas las cuales quería gritarle.

-"**¡Allen, Allen!**"-Dije, Yuu se detuvo estrepitosamente-¡Siempre lo llamas! ¡Si tanto quieres follártelo porque no vas donde él y dejas de ocuparme a mí como remplazo!

Yuu me tomo por el cuello, estampándome violentaren contra la pared.

-Tú eres el único que se dejo ocupar-Apretó mas su agarre.

-S-si...me deje ocupar...pero...- Con mi mano derecha hice presión sobre su muñeca logrando que aflojara su estrangulamiento-...solo me dejaba..porque a diferencia de ti...yo sentía algo mas, que va mas allá de solo sentir placer...porque yo realmente me enamore de ti...

-Serás idiota-

-Si soy un completo idiota por enamorarme de un bastardo hijo de puta como tu-Mi voz se escuchaba con enojo, con frialdad.

-huh que violento eres conejo-Dijo con burla, claramente hablar de aquella forma con Yuu no hacia efecto.

Le mire con el ceño fruncido. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearle que pude contenerme. Termine dándole un puñetazo en el rostros, Yuu me lo devolvió con mayor fuerza. Comenzamos una pelea en la cual nuestras únicas armas eran nuestras manos y piernas, entre puñetazos, patadas, rodillazos en el estomago y más. Ya cuando ninguno podía más, nuestros cuerpos cansados, ambos con los labios partidos y sangrando, mi mano izquierda podía jurar que estaba fracturada, el bastardo de Yuu tenía la cabeza jodidamente dura. Claro el se recuperaba más rápidamente que yo mismo. Sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse de mí dejándome aun con toda la rabia y enojo que alojaba en mi interior. Intente detenerlo y continuar con la pelea pero mis costillas dolían, solo pude quedarme quieto, sosteniéndome de la pared, gritándole una y mil maldiciones que me sabia en cualquier idioma.

Termine odiando a Yuu, a Allen y a mí mismo.

**Fin Lavi's pov**

*****End flash back*****

* * *

><p>-...Luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que Allen no tenía la culpa de nada, que solo Yuu y yo éramos los que comenzamos, jugamos y finalizamos ese pecaminoso juego, pero aun mantenía mi rabia. Termine perdonando a Yuu, sabía que al principio solo lo hacía por desahogo y que él no me obligaba a nada. No podía odiarlos, a ninguno de los dos. Ya cuando Allen tomo esa cosa, sabiendo sus sentimientos y los de Yuu me dedique a ayudarlos, prefiriendo su felicidad antes que la mía la cual no debería existir.-Finalizo en pelirrojo.<p>

Volteo su vista a Lenalee. La china estaba con estrellas en sus ojos, un extraño sonrojo adornaban sus mejillas; el mismo que tenía cuando veía a Allen hacerle algo a Kanda, junto con unas lágrimas de forma tétrica y conmocionada.

-¿Estas...bien?-Pregunto el chico, dejando que una gota corriera tras su cabeza.

-...Esa fue...-Hizo una pausa-¡La historia más conmovedora que haya escuchado!-Lavi solo arqueo una ceja-¡Aun habiendo enamorado profundamente de Kanda preferiste su felicidad antes que la tuya! ¡Un triángulo amoroso! ¡Es tan! ¡Es tan...!

-¿Yaoi?-Completo el Bookman Jr.

Lenalee dio un grito que hizo que Allen se despertara de un salto y callera de la cama al piso, los mayores escucharon perfectamente como el albino se quejo al caerse y como se escucho el golpe. Luego, el menor bajaba apresuradamente por las escaleras, casi tropezándose, con el cabello hecho un desastre, sin su uniforme de exorcista ni zapados, solo con una camisa blanca y los pantalones negros.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto-¿Porque gritaste Lenalee?

-P-por nada Allen-kun. Lamento haberte despertado-

Allen suspiro con alivio, Lavi lo miraba divertido, más bien miraba el desordenado cabello blanco que entre todo ese enredo podría jurar que Timcanpy estaba ahí atrapado.

-¿Que paso Moyashi-chan?-Pregunto. El menor le miro sin entender.

-¿Eh?-La única respuesta inteligente que pudo dar.

-Tu cabello-Dijo apuntando a la mata de pelo blanco-Parece como si hubiera pasado un torbellino por ahí o solo fue que Timcanpy tenía frió.

-huh...mas o menos-Comenzó a tratar de desenredar, primero, tratando de sacar a Timcanpy de ahí. Luego de unos cuantos jalones logro liberar al Golem y en el intento casi quedo calvo.

-Allen-kun-Lenalee suspiro acercándose al menor-Ven te desenredar el cabello.

-Gracias-Respondió.

-Bien Allen ya tomo su siesta es hora de la mía-Comento el pelirrojo, dando un largo bostezo para subir al segundo piso y descansar.

-Que descanses-Dijeron los dos menores al mismo tiempo.

En aquellos, Lenalee se dedico a peinar decentemente al albino, por suerte había traído muchas cosas dentro de su maleta. En silencio la peli verde mantenía su labor. Tras haber gritado de aquella forma que solo una fangirl podría, recordó la historia, recordó como Lavi describió lo que sentía. Pensando en la reacción que Allen podría llegar a tener, tarde o temprano el albino se enteraría, por palabras de Lavi, de Kanda de ella misma. En aquel momento no sabría qué hacer. Sus pensamientos se esparcieron cuando Allen dejo escapar un quejido de dolor, al parecer, Lenalee había tirado demasiado fuerte su enredado cabello. Pidiendo disculpas al menor siguió una vez más con su labor.

Al contrario, Allen también se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero era totalmente diferentes a los de la china. Mientras dormía, sueños horripilantes le invadieron. Claramente podía ver un Akuma en su sueño, pero este era diferente, en qué razón, no lo sabía. No podía ver nada más que sus manos, ensangrentadas, enfrente suyo un cuerpo sin vida de alguien que no conocía al lado de una más pequeña, la de una niña, la cual le culpaba de la muerte del mayor, mas unos gritos ensordecedores de gente pidiendo ayuda y aunque intentase ayudarlos; sus gritos retumbaban en su cabeza haciendo que esta doliera. Para que alguien le tomara por la espalda, tapándole la boca, sintiéndose extrañamente protegido pero con la desesperación de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida que sorpresivamente se hunde en un mar de aguas negras junto a la niña y el siendo arrastrado por la otra presencia. En aquel transe despertó por finalizar el sueño y por el grito de Lenalee.

Podría descifrar que aquella presencia que le había tomado por la espalda en el sueño era Nea. Pero las demás, aquel cuerpo no podía verle ni el cabello, estaba completamente cubierto por una manta blanca. Y la niña, tampoco pudo ver su cara, solo su cabello, un cabello largo que llegabas hasta la mitad de la espalda de color castaño, como su antiguo color de cabello.

-Termine-Pronuncio la china. Allen salió de su trance, tomando el espejo que la peli verde le extiende para ver cómo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

-¡Wow! ¡Gracias Lenalee!-Sonrió.

-No es nada-

El albino volteo su vista hasta la ventana.

-Veo que la tormenta no a parado-Comento.-¿Cuanto habré dormido?

-mmm...como una hora y media-Respondió la peli vede.

El menor aun se sentía cansado, solo una hora y media, no es mucho, pero solo en ese corto tiempo su mente creo imágenes horripilantes.

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos. Emilie había entrado a la posada completamente empapada, de pies a cabeza. Respirando agitadamente. Amablemente Lenalee le extendió una toalla que guardaba en su maleta, sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelinegra tomo la toalla comenzando a secarse antes de enfermarse, dando las gracias a Lenalee. La peli verde le ofreció una taza de café, la cual Emilie acepto amigablemente. En todo momento Allen no separo su vista de la chica. Aun aquellos pensamientos y ansias se encontraban en su ser, pero solo hacia la buscadora.

Intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, prefirió subir nuevamente al segundo piso y volver a dormir. Sin decir nada y bajo la extraña mirada de Lenalee subió a el cuarto que le habían dado. Acomodándose en la cama junto a Timcanpy. Por la calidez de la cama y la suavidad el menor no tardo en sucumbirse al sueño.

Pasado un tiempo, sintió como alguien le movía incisivamente mientras intentaba despertarle pero no quería, la calidez de la cama era tan exquisita que podía quedar allí para siempre.

-Vamos no seas flojo, levántate-Le llamaron. Reconocía esa voz pero estaba aun tan dormido que le daba pereza identificar de quien era.- ¡MOYASHI-CHAAAAAAAN!

-¡ALLEN!-Reclamo, corrigiendo inmediatamente su nombre.

-¡Hasta que al fin despiertas!-Protesto Lavi con enojo-Llevo 35 minutos intentando levantarte, que sueño más pesado tienes.

-Lo siento...pero... ¡La cama estaba tan calientita que no podía dejarla~!-Dijo cantarinamente, igual que Lenalee cuando hablaba de su "_afición_".

-he pues no puedes quedarte mas en ella-De un tirón saco las sabanas, dejando a Allen tiritando de frió.

-¡E-e-espera Lavi! ¿No sientes el frió que hace?-

-No dormilón. Ahora vístete, tenemos una misión que cumplir-

-¿Qué horas son?-Pregunto mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-Son las 12:55 de la madrugada-

-¡¿Eh?-Exclamo deteniendo su trabajo en abrochar su uniforme-¡Es muy tarde! ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir de misión a esta hora y con la tormenta que ahí afuera?

-Al único inconsciente anti-social de Yuu. Además la lluvia paro hace más de tres horas-Con resinación Allen hizo un puchero lo que ocasiono que Lavi riera.

Ya tras haberse preparado. Ambos exorcista bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con los tres restantes. Con unas simples miradas todos se pusieron de acuerdo en partir. Al abrir la puerta, el olor de la tierra húmeda se sentía en gran cantidad junto con el frió y húmedo ambiente. Y cuando eran exactamente las 1 de la madrugada, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Mater.

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>  
><strong>NU: Espero que les allá gustado, lo termine de noche. Realmente no sabia como darle cierre a este capítulo, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y que no me maten por la parte de Lavi(si es que me quedo del asco) ni por el mini lime TwT. Si en algunas partes en el pov de Lavi era como se le habla a Lenalee es porque le hablaba a ella xD de pasado contesto una pregunta que me hicieron.**

**fushiginashoujo: Si,si habrá xD bueno como ya hubo un mini lime aun quedan otros mini lime y un o dos lemon con ganas! xD**

**Aunque el mini lime que escribí no es el primero, el primero es un one-shot Yullen que tengo escrito en una libretita x3 tal vez algún día me de por subirlo.**

**Bueno ahora me despido por que me voy a ver Durarara! otra vez! x3**  
><strong>Los review me dan inspiración y me alientan a escribir un lemon con ganas! xD apretarle al botoncito no cuesta nada(felicitación,reclamos,otras parejas lo que sea...click en el botoncito)<strong>  
><strong>Bye bye!<strong>


	7. Día 6

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja: Yullen. Yuvi (KandaxLavi no correspondido)**  
><strong>Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?) y un Allen con una personalidad ooc (Seguid leyendo el fic y sabréis xD).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 6**

La madrugada del día seis había llegado. El reloj marcaba exactamente las 12 en punto de la noche.

En la posada que anteriormente se encontraban los portadores de la inocencia estaba completamente en silencio y oscura.

Un poco más allá. A unos cuantos metros de la casa. Exorcistas y buscadora caminaban por el sendero que los conducía a las cercanías de Mater.

-¡¿Por qué debemos caminar por este lugar?-Grito-pregunto Lavi. Era la sexta vez que se hundía en un charco de barro.

No había mucha diferencia entre lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo y a los otros cuatro que le acompañaban. El camino por donde transitaban se encontraba totalmente mojado. La lluvia dejo aquel camino intransitable para cualquiera. Queriendo o no, los exorcistas tenían una misión que cumplir y aquel blando camino no podría impedir que ellos siguieran con su trabajo sin importar cuantas veces fueran las oportunidades en que caían en un carcho de barro o por el frio que carcomía los huesos luego de la lluvia.

-¡¿Te quieres callar?-Grito un más que cabreado Kanda.

-¡Pero mis botas están llenas de barro! ¡BARRO!-Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Lavi… ¡las mías están igual!-Comento Allen con un notorio mal humor-¡Yo no estoy reclamando; asique tú no lo hagas! ¿Bien?

-Moyashi-chan no te alteres tanto…-

-¡Es Allen retrasado!-replico- ¡Y no estoy alterado!

Lenalee se mantenía mirando a ambos chicos sin decir nada, a diferencia Kanda, el japonés no les prestaba atención alguna. Cuando la china noto que el menor cada vez subía mas el tono de voz contra Lavi y hacia que el pelirrojo retrocediera ante el menor, era el momento en el cual ella debía intervenir.

-Allen-kun cálmate ¿Si?-La china se coloco entre el pelirrojo y el albino, mientras que Lavi agradecía que la peli verde interviniera, Allen no ocultaba su notoria molestia.

El de cabello blanco no respondió a la petición de la exorcista. Retomando nuevamente el camino que seguían. Aquella actitud tomo por sorpresa a Lavi y a Lenalee, incluso a Kanda. Mirado extrañados al menor, el siempre carácter amable y alegre de Allen desapareció sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, era evidente que al menor algo le molestaba, pero conociéndole, sabían que Allen no hablaría tan fácilmente. Lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta que el mismo peliblanco se decidiera a hablar.

Volviendo a retomar aquel camino húmedo y resbaladizo en silencio. Caminaban en fila. El que iba adelante era Kanda, seguido por Allen, Atrás del peliblanco Lenalee, tras la china Lavi y atrás del Bookman Emilie. La buscadora había guardado silencio la mayor parte del viaje. Examinado a cada uno de los exorcistas, poniendo especialmente atención en Allen y la actitud que estaba teniendo el exorcista, ¿Extraño no?

En cambio, Allen sabía que era vigilado, no solo por Emilie, sino que había otras presencias las cuales le incomodaban además de la presencia en su interior que aclamaba por salir. Pero no, no ahora, ni menos en aquel momento frente a sus demás compañeros. Temía que en cualquier momento de debilidad el Noah dentro de sí tomara el control de sus actos y saciara aquella sed de sangre que aclamaba.

Movió rápidamente su cabeza a cada lado. Llamando la atención de los que estaban a su espalda. Lenalee apresuro su paso, acercándose al menor. Con delicadeza todo el hombre de Allen, el cual seguía moviendo su cabeza como loco, logrando que el peliblanco diera un pequeño salto por el susto.

-L-lo siento no quería asustarte-Dijo Lenalee.

-No importa-Respondió el albino, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer había recuperado su humor de siempre.

-Allen-kun ¿Podría hablar contigo un poco?-Pregunto.

-Claro ¿Sobre qué?-

-Veras…has estado raro durante este día-*_realmente has estado así desde hace seis días pero ni cuenta te das…creo_* pensó y completo la frase en su mente la china.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto con un deje de inocencia, fingiendo ser despistado en aquel tema.

-Allen-kun has estado muy distante, además de que recientemente te has puesto bipolar-

-¿Bipolar? ¿Yo? Creo que estas equivocada Lenalee-Sonrió.

-No, no lo estoy. Allen-kun podrías confiar un poco más en nosotros y decirnos que te ocurre-

-Yo también quisiera saber-Hablo Lavi-Moyashi-chan realmente nos tienes preocupados a todos y a Yuu también, ¿Cierto Yuu?

-Cierra el pico-Corto y preciso, como siempre es Kanda.

-Que simpático…-Comento el pelirrojo, volviendo a centrar su atención en Allen-Podrías confiar un poco en tus amigos ¿No?

Allen lo sabía, no tenia escapatoria del tema no antes que le diera una razón lo bastante creíble y lógica con la cual le dejaran en paz. Lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Me duele el estomago-Dijo, dejando con un gran vacío a los demás.

-¿Qu….?-

-Me duele el estomago-Repitió-Desde ayer en la noche que me duele, siento como si todo dentro de mí se moviera cambiando de lugar.

Ante aquellas palabras Lavi y Lenalee se miraron mutuamente, como si en la mirada del otro pudiera leer los mismos pensamientos que en los de sí mismo. ¿Podría ser lo que ellos creían?

La verdad era que Allen solo mintió, y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue aquella excusa que siempre usaban los niños cuando no quería ir a clases. Por las caras que pusieron Lavi y Lenalee se diría que le creyeron la mentira o algo peor. A cada segundo los dos cruzaban miradas, posaban su vista en Allen y luego bajaban hasta su abdomen. Simplemente extraños. Tal vez trataban de descifrar que parte de su estomago le incomodaba. Claro, jamás lo descubrirían.

Cansado de las incesantes miradas, el albino prefirió no tomarles atención y seguir al japonés el cual ya iba bastante adelantado. Los otros dos se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar. Con una ceja alzada, Emilie paso por su lado, inspeccionándolos a ambos por unos segundos, asegurando de que tuvieran algún problema mental. La buscadora les resto importancia y siguió caminado cerca del samurái y del exorcista tipo parasito. Luego de unos segundos reaccionaron siguiendo apresurados el pasos de los otros tres.

Continuando con su marcha tranquilamente. Llevaban un cuarto del camino, sin duda lo resbaladizo y blando camino les jugo en contra. En aquel momento ya podría estar recuperando las inocencias pero al parecer Dios los odia, siempre había algo que les dificultaba el trabajo.

Para varias, luego de haber caminado unos 30 minutos por el barro, ¿Qué creen? ¡Por fin alguien se hundió completamente en ella! Más bien tres se hundieron en ella. Lavi piso una parte completamente blanda la cual le hacía hundirse rápidamente, en una rápida reacción tomo el brazo de Allen haciendo que el albino también pisara el fango, sin ninguna otra parte de donde sujetarse, al menor le binó la más brillante idea. Sostenerse del cabello de Kanda. El cual también, al dar un paso hacia atrás por el jalón, cayó en el barro. Ambas chicas miraban con una gota tras su cabeza a los tres exorcistas que inútilmente intentaban salir del barro. Activando sus botas oscuras y usando su velocidad logro sacar a los tres chicos que cayeron en fila. Kanda primero, luego Allen encima del japonés y Lavi encima del albino aplastando totalmente el samurái.

Con más de seis venitas sobre su frente. Con una fuerza sobrehumana, Kanda lanzo lejos tanto como a Lavi y a Allen

-¡Ay! ¡Podrías ser más cuidadoso Yuu!-Reclamo Lavi, al ser lanzado y al caer se había golpeado la espalda.- ¿Moyashi-chan estas bien?

-Creo…-Contesto, el albino estaba tendido en la tierra sin moverse- Lavi… ¿Me falta algo?

-Nop…solo a Timcanpy ¿Donde está Tim?- Pregunto.

-Salió volando cuando salimos de la posada-Respondió el albino, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía. El pelirrojo miro con confusión al ver la cara que puso Allen.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No puedo-Respondió el albino, dejando aun mas confundido a Lavi.

-¿No puedes qué?-

-¡No me puedo levantar!-Reclamo, dejando que por sus ojos cayeran aquella lagrimas al estilo anime.

Lenalee se acerco junto a los chicos, levantando a Lavi y luego intentado levantar a Allen, pero el menor se encontraba bastante rígido, lo cual impedía que la china pudiese siquiera levantarlo un poco como para que el menor se sentara. Tras haberse sobado un poco la espalda, Lavi también intento levantar al Moyashi tirando fuertemente, el resultado; Lavi termino nuevamente en el charco de barro. Otras hundido, otras vez sacado por Lenalee.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Kanda!-Reclamo Lenalee, el japonés solo le miro interrogativamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Si no hubieras lanzado a Allen-kun y a Lavi, Allen-kun no se abría golpeado tan fuerte como para no poder moverse!-Lenalee le hablaba con reclamo, realmente Kanda estaba siendo reprendido por la peli verde.

-Es culpa de ellos por tirarme al barro y luego caer encima de mí-Contesto. Lenalee le miro con enfado.

-¡Disculpen!-Llamo Allen desde el suelo-¡Yo sigo aquí abajo!

-Mejor te quedas ahí Moyashi-

-¡Que tierno eres Yuu mi amor!-Respondió Allen con ironía. Al escuchar como Allen llamaba a Kanda, Lenalee casi da ese conocido grito fangirl.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre Moyashi!-

-¡Entonces levántame de aquí!-

-¡¿Por qué debería?-

-¡Porque soy tu novio! ¡Y porque aun sigo enojado contigo!-

-¡¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Enojado de qué?-

-¡Desde que se me dio la gana! ¡Y tu sabes porque me enoje!-Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a cierta buscadora.

-¡Jodete Moyashi!-

-¡Jodeme BaKanda!-

-¡Bien te levanto!-Increíblemente había pasado. Kanda Yuu se rindió ante Allen Walker.

-Gracias mi amor-Sonrió con triunfo el albino, y cambio la sonrisa por una mueca de enojo-Te falta la disculpa,

-Cierra la maldita boca-

Allen estiro sus brazos para que el japonés le levantara. Pero el japonés le tomo como a cualquier saco, sin ninguna delicadeza. No era lo más romántico que Allen se hubiera imaginado pero por lo menos Kanda lo estaba cargando.

De todas formas podría molestar-acosar- al samurái desde donde estaba siendo cargado, Por lo menos podía mover sus brazos eso facilitaba el trabajo.

Con Allen al hombro de Kanda retomaron nuevamente su camino. El mayor problema en un principio era el camino lleno de barro, al menos el frio ambiente de la noche seco un poco la tierra, aquello ya no era problema. Ahora el mayor problema solo era para una persona provocado por otra persona, en resumen, Kanda tenía un problema y su problema era Allen.

Como el albino tenía acceso directo a la espalda y mas debajo de la anatomía de Kanda, por la manera en que lo cargaba, el menor que solo podía mover sus brazos podía sentir entre sus manos algo **blando** pero a la vez **firme**. Sonreía con malicia cada vez que apretaba aquello **blando** y **firme**, sabiendo perfectamente que al dueño de aquello le molestaba la acción del menor. Y tenía razón, Kanda ya podía contar cuatro venitas en su frente a punto de estallar, se le sumo una quinta cuando Allen además de apretar acariciaba aquello **blando** y **firme**. La seis era la vencida. El samurái perdió la paciencia cuando al menor le dio por golpear aquella cosa.

-¡Deja de tocarme el trasero jodido Moyashi!-Exploto, El Moyashi ya llevaba unos 10 minutos manoseándolo.

-¡Pero Yuu! Tu trasero es tan blando y firme que estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de ser el uke y pasar a ser el seme-

-Con esa cara de niña no llegas ni a suke-

-¡¿Y ustedes desde cuando saben tanto?-Pregunto Lenalee emocionadísima.

-Es porque te pasas hablando de eso-Contestaron ambos juntos.

-Ah…claro…-

Volvieron a callar. Por lo menos Allen había dejado de manosear a Kanda, lastima para todas, en especial para Lenalee que estaba en primera fila.

El albino con cara aburrida pensaba en una forma de hacer que el japonés perdiese los estribos. Su plan de tocarlo no funciono, a ese paso, el mayor ni perdería la apuesta ni le perdería perdón. Siempre habrá los clásicos. El menor miro hacia el cielo oscuro, nublado nuevamente ¿Más lluvia? Se pregunto, si lluvia tendrían que buscar un refugio, con la lluvia y en aquellas horas de la madrugada no podrían ver bien por el camino en que iban. Se pregunto si habría alguna cueva donde resguardarse. Una idea le cruzo por la mente, volvería a sus orígenes.

-Nee Yuu-Llamo. Mas el samurái no hacía caso, con un no tan suave codazo en las costillas el japonés le prestó atención al exorcista de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Pregunto no tan cortésmente.

-¿No crees que el cielo está muy oscuro? Pueda que llueva-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Tendríamos que buscar un refugió.-

-Entonces buscaremos uno- Bingo. Kanda había caído en el juego del peliblanco.-

Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro de Allen, lástima que Kanda no podía ver ya que el samurái miraba el camino, pero lo que iban detrás si pudieron. Lavi quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, ya sabía a donde llevaba esa sonrisa, Emilie miraba todo con un deje de confusión y enojo, Y Lenalee, ella estaba más que atenta a todo lo que estaba por decir.

-Yuu por la forma en que me llevas estoy seguro de que me quieres raptar-Comenzó el menor con un tono meloso-Apuesto que me llevas así solo para salir corriendo y perder a Lavi, Lenalee y a esa otra. ¿Qué pasa si llueve? Si llueve tendremos que buscar una cueva, en encontrarla nuestras ropas quedaran todas empapadas, tu y yo nos tendremos que calentar mutuamente. Estoy seguro que me harás gritar muy fuerte como el uke que soy. Estoy ansioso a que lo agás-Allan paso su lengua por sus labio de una forma seductora.

-Con el frio que habría tendríamos que hacer mucho **ejercicio**-Continuo el peliblanco-Solo por esa vez te dejare llegar muy pero muy profundo, lo haremos cuantas veces quieras, hasta el amanecer, hasta el otro día, cuanto sea, follarme cuantas veces quieras.

Con muchas venitas nuevamente. Kanda soltó a Allen bruscamente, haciendo que el albino nuevamente se golpearse pero esta vez, gracias al golpe el menor podía moverse, ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobando su espalda. El japonés estaba a punto de desenvainar a Mugen y gritarle uno que otro insulto en los dos idiomas en los cuales podía hablar. Como si el cielo amara mucho a Allen y este quisiera evitar el asesinato del albino. La lluvia se hizo presente nuevamente en el lugar, dejando a todos en un estado de inmovilidad. Tomo unos segundos para que el grupo reaccionara. Lavi levanto a Allen del suelo, mientras que Kanda solo guardaba a Mugen y decía un simple "**busquemos un refugió**".

Para suerte y como Allen increíblemente lo predijo, encontraron una cueva donde podrían quedarse hasta que la lluvia parara. El lugar era bastante amplio, por lo cual podrían adentrarse en ella y no pasar tanto frio como era previsto. Turnándose para hacer guardia, debían estar atentos ante alguna señal de inocencia o un de Noah. Por los Akumas no se preocupaban de seguro el ojo maldito de Allen les avisaría si se encontraba algún Akuma rondando el lugar. Lavi, Lenalee, Allen y Emilie optaron por dormir mientras que Kanda hacia guardia. Prendieron una pequeña fogata para no pasar frio durante su estancia en esa oscura cueva.

* * *

><p>Al derredor de las 4 am. Kanda seguía con su guardia. Por suerte el japonés no necesitaba tantas horas de sueño como un humano normal. Se mantenía meditando, pero su relajación fue interrumpida cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba. Desenvaino a Mugen, aunque creía saber quién era, había algo distinto en el ambiente y en el tipo de presencia en aquella persona.<p>

La suave luz de la fogata a punto de apagarse iluminaba débilmente el cuerpo del exorcista peliblanco casi ni se podía ver, que con una peculiar sonrisa acercarse al mayor, a paso firme, pero manteniendo una distancia considerable.

-¿Qué haces Moyashi?-Pregunto con Mugen fuera de su funda.

-¿No puedo pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novio?-

-No soy tu novio-

-Sería más fácil si dejaras de negarlo, sé que me amas-Sonrió de una manera extraña.

Sin duda era el Moyashi pero, su presencia le inquietaba al samurái, además de que no podía verlo perfectamente, la mayor parte del cuerpo del menos estaba cubierto por las sombras de la cueva, solo podía distinguir su cabello blanco. El olor que desprendía el albino era diferente al de siempre, esa débil sonrisa que podía ver también era diferente y su voz, no era la del Moyashi. Aquella persona frente a él no era el Moyashi que lo ha estado acosando desde hace seis días.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el samurái.

-¿Qué dices? Soy yo Yuu, soy Allen-

-Ja! ¡A mí no me engañas! Tú no eres el Moyashi-El cuerpo delante del rio con un poco de ironía, saliendo de entre las sombras dejo ver aquella piel grises, esos ojos dorados y aquel cabello blanco liso ahora un poco ondulado.

-No creí que te dieras cuenta tan rápidamente- Murmuro, usando la misma voz que Allen. Aquello realmente irritaba al japonés.-Debo felicitarte samurái-kun.

-Lo repito ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Supongo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. ¿Tal vez has escuchado hablar del Músico? O ¿Del Decimocuarto Noah?-

-Tu…Realmente no puedes…Yo te destruí con mi Mugen…-

-Puedes comprobarlo con tus propios ojos-Murmuro soltando otra pequeña sonrisa-Un gusto en conocerte Kanda Yuu. Mi nombre Nea Walker.

-Tu… ¿Qué has hecho con el Moyashi?-Pregunto con un cierto deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Nada-Contesto Nea llevando una mano hacia su pecho-Allencito está aquí dentro durmiendo plácidamente.

-¿Y los de….?-

-No los he matado-Contesto rápidamente, interrumpiendo a Kanda pues sabía perfectamente lo que el japonés estaba por preguntar-Tus compañeros están adentro sanos y con todos sus miembros en sus lugares.

-¿Y qué quieres?-La voz de Kanda era fría y dura, tratando de intimidar al Noah, claramente no lo lograría.

-Se que quieres a Allen-Hablo con calma-Allencito a mi no me escuchara pero a ti si, o eso espero.

-¿El punto?-

-Quiero que te alejes de Allen-Kanda alzo una ceja, las palabras del Noah lograron impresionarle un poco. El japonés supuso que solo decía aquello para así tomar control del cuerpo del Moyashi.-No es para apoderarme de Allen-Maldito Noah, ¿Acaso podía leer su mente?

-¿Entonces?-

-Allen esta en serio peligro…y es por tu maldita culpa-El japonés le dio una mirada interrogativa, ordenado que el Noah siguiera- Por ahora no podrías entenderlo, pero en algunas horas sepas que peligro eso, solo quiero decirte que te mantengas alejado de Allen y de las inocencias que estáis buscando.

-Entiendo lo del Moyashi, pero ¿Qué mierda tienen que ver las inocencias?-

-Solo te diré una última cosa; Si no te alejas de Allen y de las inocencia tu tiempo en este mundo se habrá acabado, como el mío o el de Allen o el resto de tus compañeros. Te aconsejaría que me dejaras a mí el trabajo sucio ¿Bien?-

-Y una mierda-Respondió-Me estas dejando afuera de todo.

-¿Acaso te quieres unir a mi? Que considerado ¿No tienes nada porque vivir acaso?-

-La única cosa que me mantenía con vida ya la encontré, no hay nada que me ate a este mundo-El Noah rio.

-¿Qué hay de Allen?-Pregunto, por un momento el japonés pareció dudar, guardando silencio. El Noah volvió a reír-Creo que ya sé porque Allencito se enamoro de ti.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ahahahaha! Si sigues así creo yo también terminare enamorándome de ti ¿Te imaginas? Dos conciencias totalmente diferentes que viven en un mismo cuerpo enamorados del mismo espadachín, sería divertido ¿No?-Nea siguió riendo sin importarle la opinión del samurái.

-Esta demente-comento, el Músico dejo de reír asintiendo, dándole la razón a Kanda.

-Bien, ya estuve demasiado tiempo ocupando el cuerpo de Allencito, se gasta mucha energía en estos-En un rápido movimiento, El Noah se acerco al japonés, en un rápido movimiento logro robarle un beso al samurái-Buenas noches Samurái-kun

Nea llevo de vuelta el cuerpo de Allen hasta el interior de la cueva. Kanda se froto bruscamente los labios con la manga de su uniforme, aun sumergido en las palabras del Noah, una especie de juego en el cual el Músico le quería dejar de lado, pero el mismo lo dijo, no había nada que le mantuviera atado a aquel mundo, tal vez solo Allen. En aquel momento, sin importarle lo que pueda ocurrir en los próximos días, el peligro en el cual el Moyashi se encontraba según por palabras del Noah, el que él pudiera desaparecer y todos. Solo él prefería estar involucrado. En parte tal vez, solo tal vez le preocupaba lo que podía pasar con Allen y los demás, solo tal vez, el este…solo tal vez.

* * *

><p>Mientras el Noah volvió al lugar donde Allen se encontraba recostado, volvió a acostarse en aquel frio piso, dejando reposar su cabeza sobre la chaqueta de exorcista que hacía de almohada. Mantuvo durante un tiempo sus ojos dorados abiertos mirando a cierta buscadora, las ansias de matarla se hacían presente, aun no era tiempo para aquello, aun no. Sonrió al sentir ciertas presencias, y luego cerras sus ojos. El cabellos blanco volvió a ser liso, los ojos volvieron a ser grises y la piel tan blanca como siempre.<p>

Un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban los exorcistas. Bajo aquel paraguas que hablaba, dos de los Noah más peligrosos caminaban por el lluvioso paisaje, pisando divertidamente cada charco de agua que se les cruzara por el camino, sin importarle si mojaba al otro o no.

-Ya basta, Vas a arruinar mi traje-Hablo el hombre del dúo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres estar presentables para los exorcistas?-Pregunto la chica.

-Claro hace tiempo que no jugábamos con ellos-

-"¿**_Jugábamos_**"? Te recuerdo que tú ya no tienes a tu Noah, Tyki-

-Que mala eres Road, pero aun tengo a mis Tease, aun puedo jugar-

-No por mucho-Road rio de forma escandalosa, provocando que Tyki tuviera que taparse los oídos.

-Mejor sigamos el camino, los exorcistas no avanzaran hasta que pare la lluvia-

-aaah! ¡Estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a Allen!-Exclamo Road.

-Sí, si ya lo sé-

-¿Y tu al conejito no?-Pregunto de forma divertida al portugués.

-No sé de que hablas-Se excuso el moreno.

-mmmm, a mi no me engañas Tyki. No por nada has estado vigilando al pelirrojo usando las Tease-

-Cállate y mejor avancemos-Road volvió a reír, era tan divertido.

Ambos Noah retomaron el camino, aun faltaban unas tres horas para el amanecer.

* * *

><p>Durante las tres horas que faltaban. Lavi cambio de lugar con Kanda, el samurái se fue a descansar mientras el otro vigilaba. Poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a parar, aun así era mejor esperar hasta que el sol saliera. Observando cada lugar como un buen Bookman, se dio cuenta de las dos presencias que viajaban bajo la lluvia, aunque por esta misma, no pudo ver bien las características de aquellas personas como para identificarlas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquellas figuras ya habían desaparecido. El pelirrojo se tallo varias veces los ojos, esperando que su perfecta vista no estuviera fallando. Miro a su al derredor, topándose en unos de los costado con una flor de un color azul, en la cual, posada había una mariposa igual a la que vio hace días en la orden. La misma, con aquellos colores morado y negro.<p>

-¿Es idea mía o me están vigilando estos insectos?-Se pregunto a sí mismo. Además de la ocasión en la Orden, no era la primera vez que veía una mariposa de ese estilo. Siempre estaban cerca a él.

Las tres horas restantes pasaron rápidamente. Lavi fue a despertar a sus compañeros, anunciándoles que la lluvia ya había parado. Con pereza la mayoría, excepto Kanda, se levanto de mala gana. Rápidamente se alistaron y comieron las provisiones que hacían traído. Al salir de su refugio provisional, el sol brillaba con intensidad, marcando en cada charco de agua un hermoso arcoíris.

-Bien, ahora en vez de hundirnos en barro y morirnos de frio nos moriremos por deshidratación y calor-Comento Lavi.

-Andando, quiero terminar pronto esta estúpida misión-Dijo Kanda.

-Yo igual-Comento Allen.

El albino comenzó a caminar delante de los otros. Se sentía extraño cerca de Emilie y más cerca de Kanda. Sentía que el japonés le veía de una forma extraña, y el mismo se sentía extraño, como si hubiera ocurrido algo de lo cual no estaba ni informado ni consiente. Una pelota dorada llego volando apresuradamente, posándose en la cabeza de Allen, el albino acaricio a la pelota con su dedo índice. Después habría tiempo para ver donde se había metido Timcanpy.

Tras caminar un largo trayecto, por fin habían llegado a las cercanías de Mater. Pero, ninguno de los exorcistas se imaginaban que ciertas personas les estuvieran esperando.

-Buenas días Exorcistas-Hablo el Ex Noah del placer. Road que estaba al lado de Tyki, corrió hasta Allen lanzándose contra el albino.

-¡Allen! ¡Desde hace tanto que no nos veíamos!-La Noah de los sueños abrazaba fuertemente al pobre albino que apenas podía respirar. Ahora Allen sabia como se sentía Kanda cuando el lo abrazaba de aquella manera.

-No…respiro…-

Tyki suspiro, Road no cambiaba. El portugués fijo su vista en todo el grupo. Para luego detenerse en cierto pelirrojo. Lavi se dio cuenta de la mirada sobre él, frunciendo el ceño visiblemente. El moreno suspiro, era mejor que salvara a Allen del agarre de Road antes de que el pobre terminara muerto por asfixia.

-Vamos Road, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Dijo tomando a la chica desde el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, sosteniéndola como si fuera un pequeño gato.

-¿Tra…bajo?-Pregunto Allen, recuperando el aire perdido.

-¡Ah! ¡Tal vez nos puedan ayudar!-Comento Road.

-¿Aliarnos con unos Noah? Si como no-Dijo Lavi con ironía.

-Les aseguro les conviene tanto a ustedes como a nosotros dos-Respondió Tyki.

-¿Solo ustedes dos?-Interrogo el pelirrojo-Eso es extraño. ¿Acaso están diciendo que sus ideales en estos momentos van más allá que los del Conde?

-No agás conclusiones por ti mismo conejito-Ante tal apodo Lavi no pudo evitar enfadarse. El único que podía siquiera decirle así era Kanda, aunque claro, el japonés no lo dice tan melosamente.

-No me llames así quien te da el derecho de…!-Antes de que pudiera terminar, Kanda puso su brazo frente a él. Obviamente ordenándole que se callara- Yuu que Estas…-Esta vez el japonés se volteo a verlo. Lavi no tenía otra opción que callar.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda quieren?-Pregunto el japonés. Los demás exorcista le miraron atónitos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Yuu?-Pregunto un muy confundido Lavi.

-Tal vez sea conveniente- Comento Allen. Ahora si ¿Desde cuándo esos dos se ponían de parte de los Noah? Está bien que Allen tuviera uno en su interior pero aquello no se lo esperaría de Kanda.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Dijo Road-La verdad es algo muy simple.

-¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?-Insistió Allen.

-De partida las inocencia que tiene están buscando no nos interesan, solo estamos buscando al Akuma que las tiene-Explico el Ex Noah del placer.

-La debilidad de los Akumas son las inocencia ¿Cómo es posible que un solo Akuma tenga tres de ellas sin ser dañado?-Pregunto Lavi, aquello estaba cada vez mas confuso.

-Este es un Akuma especial-Comenzó Tyki.

-El Akuma que buscamos es como un Noah, las inocencia que no están en armas no nos hacen daño, a ese Akuma tampoco. Este Akuma se escapo del laboratorio del Conde hace tres meses, es extremadamente poderoso, tanto como un Noah o incluso tanto como el Conde-Finalizo Road.

-En resumen nos han metido en un problema bastante grande-Allen suspiro con pesar.

-¿Qué dicen exorcistas? ¿Nos ayudan y nosotros a ustedes? Solo por esta ocasión- Tyki extendió la mano, esperando que fuera apretada y sellado el trato.

Kanda extendió su brazo hasta apretar la mano del contrario, dejando bastante sorprendidos a sus compañeros por la actitud que tenía el japonés.

-Si piensan traicionar el trato los matare sin dudar-Murmuro el japonés.

-Lo suponía-Comento Tyki-¡Bien! Todos a buscar a ese Akuma y las inocencias.

El grupo de exorcistas junto a los dos Noah. Revisaron toda el área cercana a Mater. Durante toda la mañana la búsqueda fue incesante, sin parar en ningún momento a descansar. Más de un Akuma apareció mientras registraban el área. Pero ninguno de ellos era aquel dichoso Akuma el cual los Noah estaban buscando, y ninguno de ellos tenía ni siquiera una fragmento de las tres inocencias.

Luego de un tiempo, decidieron por dividirse en grupos de dos personas. Tras un juego sin trampa las parejas quedaron de la siguiente forma; Kanda le había tocado con Allen, por aquel caso, era más que seguro que Lavi y Lenalee tendrían que ir con uno de los Noah, pero aun quedaba la buscadora. Al final Lenalee formo su grupo con Emilie y Road, dejando a Lavi solo con Tyki. El pelirrojo más que molesto prefirió no decir nada y dedicarse a trabajar.

-Moyashi-Llamo Kanda, mientras ambos buscaban.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto con un noto cansado.

-El decimocuarto no desapareció de tu cuerpo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto de manera directa. Allen, el cual estaba dándole la espalda, volteo a verle con ojos sorprendidos ¿Cómo sabia enterado? Claro que el albino no tenía ni idea que Nea Walker tomaba posesión de su cuerpo mientras este dormía.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Solo responde-

-…Si…sigue dentro de mí-Respondió.

-En la noche anterior, cuando vigilaba, tomo posesión de tu cuerpo-Lo de antes no había sido nada, ahora si estaba completamente sorprendido.

-¿Q-que fue lo que te dijo o hiso?-Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo. No sabía lo que Nea podría hacer mientras el no estuviera consiente.

-Me pidió que me alejara de ti-La expresión en el rostro del menor era clara, una expresión de total confusión.

-¿Por qu-

-No lo hare-Dijo con firmeza-No me alejare de ti Moyashi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estas…? ¿Por qué?-interrogo con confusión-¿Acaso no era que querías alejarte de mí?

-Si…antes tal vez-

-¿Antes? ¿Quieres explicarte?-

-Gomenasai-

-¿Eh? H-hey no me hables en japonés aun no sé cómo…-Allen fue interrumpido ya que Kanda le tomo por los hombros, acercando al peliblanco a su rostro, fundiendo sus bocas en un beso.

Al separarse luego de unos segundo. El rostro de Allen estaba completamente rojo, Kanda tenía un sonrojo apenas visible pero un sonrojo al fin y al cabo.

-Jodido Moyashi…ganaste…-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Allen-kun! ¡Kanda!-Llamaba Lenalee-¡Vengan! ¡Iremos a buscar la inocencia adentro de Mater!

-¡B-Bien!-Tartamudeo Allen. El albino miro aun con un sonrojo al japonés, ¿Aquello se significaría lo que él creía?-Eh…Kanda…

-Andando Moyashi-El albino fue arrastrado hacia la ciudad por el samurái. No sabía porque pero el menor se encontraba demasiado nervioso pero al mismo tiempo relajado y ¿feliz? Tal vez, podría ser.

Aun siguiendo con la formación en parejas. Ya era de tarde, se habían pasado todo el día buscando y aun faltaba buscar dentro de la ciudad. Los exorcistas y Noah reunidos en un cierto punto, listo para continuar con el trabajo.

Tanto Lenalee como Road se habían percatado de que Emilie no se encontraba con ellos desde ya hace unos minutos. Restándole importancia al paradero de la buscadora siguieron escuchado la explicación que daban Allen y Kanda sobre cómo era la ciudad y el subterráneo. El sonido de la tierra al crujir hiso que todos guardaran silencio, atentos al ruido, más, de un momento a otro el suelo bajo sus pies se partió, separándolos en parejas y que cada cual quedara en partes separadas del camino bajo tierra que había en la ciudad de Mater. Tras los golpes que se hubieran dado al caer, más de alguno hubiera quedado inconsciente. Desde arriba mirando la abertura en el suelo, Emilie observaba y escuchaba como los exorcista y los Noah iban cayendo. Cayendo en su trampa. Con una sonrisa de triunfo y una estrella invertida en su frente, "_**Emilie**_" veía con gracia como los apóstoles de Dios y los de la familia de Noah caían en su propio juego.

* * *

><p><strong>*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*<strong>  
><strong>NU: Hello! Aquí e traído el capitulo 6! Espero que les guste y lamento si fue demasiado corto pero no tenía mucha inspiración cuando lo estaba escribiendo (además que lo termine muerta de sueño)**  
><strong>Tal vez ya sepan cual es la otra pareja del fic, algunos ya lo saben por el concurso que ise xD bueno igual les digo cual es por si las dudas :3 La otra pareja es…:LUCKY! Tenía que incluirla me encanta este raro pero tierno emparejamiento!(Por cierto no recuerdo si Tyki aun conservaba a sus tease en esa parte del manga pero aquí las tiene) X3 <strong>

**Me gustaría que me ayudaran en darle una pareja a Lenalee (Sea hetero o yuri) porque a mi simplemente no se me ocurre con quien emparejarla .(Lenalee necesita algo de amor!)**  
><strong>Bien are algo que nunca e echo….RESPONDER REVIEWS! XD<strong>

**Zona de respuesta:**

**Fushiginashoujo: Me encantan tus review ^o^ me suben mucho el ánimo al leerlos y me dan inspiración xD . La verdad tampoco quería hacer sufrir tanto a Lavi, pero creo que fue necesario para el transcurso del fic. Yo igual quisiera ser Lenalee! Yo feliz de ver tanto Yullen en vivo! Y claro que habrá Lemmon y limes con ganas! xD gracias por tus review.**

**Samy Walker: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior ^u^ Lo se Kanda puede ser un bastardo muchas veces pero aun así lo amo! xD Y no te preocupes! Lavi tendrá su venganza ya tengo planeado como hacer sufrir a Kanda xD Yo misma me he dado cuenta en como deje de lado un poco ese humor sin sentido del principio, intento retomarlo pero luego recuerdo como sigue el fic -_- pero siempre habrá aunque sea un pequeño espacio para ese tipo de humor. Gracias por tu review.**

**Kaoryciel94: Lo sé, el lime fue un asco xD pero ya abra uno mejor ^.^ Yo creo que no es tan difícil hacer que se enamoren xD pero si empezar la relación siempre es complicado. Jajjaja si Allen llama mucho la atención xD Sobre el Mpreg no tengo nada decidido, tal vez si, tal vez no, no tengo nada confirmado aun, además de que ya tengo la historia con un final pero aun puedo cambiarlo. Gracias por tus reviews. n.n**

**ZakuryMinashiro: ajajajajaja bueno si en la adolescencia se asen locuras ¿no? (yo no lo sé porque recién estoy empezando esa etapa xD) se que estuvo mal pero como ya respondí Kanda tendrá su castigo y Lavi tendrá premio x3 pues si adivinaste, digo todos queremos a un Allen 100% original, original y con un traje de neko-chan xD Gracias a ti por los review que me has dejado ^w^**

**Soy Yo-Sariel: Noooooo no odies al Bakanda! . no ves que por eso su apodo es "Bakanda" xD me encantas tus review cortos y precisos xD Gracias por el review.**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado.**

**Los review me dan inspiración y me alientan a escribir con ganas! xD apretarle al botoncito no cuesta nada(felicitación, reclamos, otras parejas lo que sea...click en el botoncito) (Dato:Estoy re-subiendo el fic, osea que estoy arreglando todos los errores ortográficos y todas esas cosas que como una gran baka cometí -.-U)**  
><strong>Bye bye!<strong>


	8. Día 7

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja/s: Yullen. Lucky. Lavanda (KandaxLavi no correspondido)**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?), un Allen con una personalidad ooc y un cambio drástico (de humor a drama) .**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 7**

_-"¿Lo quieres?"-_Kanda bajo su mirada, la cual anteriormente observaba las ruinas de Mater, hasta el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-"_No hables_"-Respondió, Alma no hizo más que sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa de total felicidad al escuchar las palabras del japonés. Era una sonrisa de tristeza.

Con lentitud, Alma estiro su brazo, logrando que su destruido cuerpo se desintegrara más y sus restos se convirtieran en ceniza. Con delicadeza acarició la mejilla del exorcista.

_-"A mí me quisiste en el pasado"-_Su voz era débil, Ya poco faltaba, poco-"_Ahora tu amas a otra persona…y esa no soy yo…"_

_-"Deja de decir idioteces"-_

-"_Es una persona muy amable ¿No_?"-Comenzó, captando la atención de Kanda el cual estaba bastante confundido por las palabras de Alma_.-"Arriesgo su vida para ayudarnos, a pesar de los sentimientos que podría tener…nos envió hasta este lugar para que estuviéramos juntos. Si, realmente es una persona muy amable_"

_-"¿Te refieres al Moyashi?"-_Interrogo, Alma dejo expulsar una pequeña risa.

-"_Supongo que así llamas al peliblanco…Si, me refiero a él"-_

-"_Es mejor que no hables te debilitas…"-_

-"_Yuu…el peliblanco te quiere mucho…y tu a él. Tal vez debería enojarme al saber que ya no me quieres pero… ¿sabes?...me siento feliz, se que él te podrá hacer muy feliz y viceversa. Sé que te dejo en buenas manos"-_Rio débilmente-"_Vuelve con el chico, estoy seguro de que te estará esperando, ahora y siempre. Si no te apresuras puede que comience a llorar y yo también…"_

* * *

><p>Kanda abrió sus ojos precipitadamente. Levantándose lentamente del duro y frió suelo en el cual había caído. Sobándose su golpeada cabeza, maldijo el momento en que cayó sobre una puta roca, la cual provoco que quedara inconsciente por sabe cuánto tiempo. Más importante que aquello, aquel recuerdo de los últimos momentos junto a Alma, y lo que le había dicho antes de que muriera.<p>

-Ya despertaste-Escucho decir a una voz. Volteo su vista para encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Moyashi?-El peliblanco se reincorporaba recientemente. Acariciando su adolorida espalda-¿Desde cuanto que estas despierto?

-Solo hace unos quince minutos. Me hubiera levantado pero no podía moverme-Comento. El mayor se levanto, para luego tomar al albino del brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Al pisar el albino sintió una fuerte punzada en su tobillo, la cual le impidió sostenerse correctamente. Ante el dolor, Allen se dejo caer nuevamente. En el suelo, subió un poco su pantalón, mirando la clase de herida que tenia. Tocando con delicadeza su tobillo, pudo verificar que no era una fractura ni un esguince, solo una pequeña torcedura de la cual se recuperaría rápidamente.

-Creo que no podre caminar bien durante un rato-Le informo al mayor.

Nuevamente, Kanda levanto a Allen. Pasando el brazo que portaba la inocencia del albino tras su cuello, Y así, ayudarle a levantarse y andar. El menor miro un poco extrañado al japonés, Kanda no era de los tipos que ayudaban a los demás-como Allen- sin que se la hubieran pedido antes. Ante la mirada del más bajo, Kanda poso sus ojos en el peliblanco, pidiendo en silencio que no hiciese ninguna pregunta estúpida en aquel momento.

Con cuidado comenzaron a caminar. Obviamente Kanda guiaba a Allen, no solo por lo de su tobillo, sino que también porque el peliblanco con la tan mala orientación que tenia, de seguro los dejaría en un lugar del cual nunca podrían salir.

El menor abría y cerraba la boca. Intentando buscar las palabras adecuada para su pregunta, pero ya cuando las encontraba, las frases se quedaban atoradas a la mitad de su garganta y no podía moverlas de allí.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto el japonés.

-N-nada… ¿Qué debería ocurrir?-

-No lo sé. Naturalmente estarías diciendo idioteces-

-Supongo…-Suspira- La verdad…quiero preguntarte algo pero…no sé cómo decirlo.

-Si es alguna idiotez mejor quédate callado-

-¡No es ninguna idiotez!-Grito exasperado-Solo es algo que me intriga.

-¿Y qué es?-

-B-bueno veras… ¿Con quién soñabas?-Pregunto el albino bajando su cabeza.- Es que…cuando estabas inconsciente murmurabas cosas en voz baja y te retorcías levemente…escuche que llamabas a alguien pero no se a quien.

Kanda dardo un poco en procesar lo dicho por Allen. El peliblanco esperaba la respuesta con un poco de desesperación y el silencio de parte del mayor solo le desesperaba más, ansioso por esperar que la conclusión en la cual había llegado se cumpliera y miedo porque no fuera así.

-Alma-Dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el menor no habiendo entendido la respuesta del otro exorcista.

-Estaba soñando con Alma. Recordaba la conversación que tuvimos antes de que muriera-

-Ah… ya veo…-Comento Allen con voz desanimada.

En parte el tema de Alma le entristecía y le llenaba de ira, siendo Alma el único a quien Kanda quiso realmente. No sabía porque seguía intentado el que el japonés se enamorara de él, si al final, era tan obvio que nunca, nunca podría ocupar el lugar que Alma dejo.

Ante el claro desanimo del menor, Kanda no pudo evitar preocuparse. Puede que lo dicho por Alma sea cierto, el mismo se daba cuenta, no por nada se había disculpado por algo que ni sabia pero por lo que el albino seguía quejándose.

-¿Qué pasa Moyashi?-

-Nada solo…-Ocultando su anterior ánimo, le sonrió como siempre a Kanda- ¿Y…que habían hablado?

-No te interesa-

-¡¿Eh? ¡Que malo eres deberías decirme!-Kanda solo ignoro al albino, dejando que este reclamase todo lo que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Mientras que los exorcistas seguían caminando, el panorama para sus otros compañeros no era muy diferente. También habían caído de dos en dos, pero no terminaron con la persona más deseada. A diferencia de los últimos dos, los otros no habían caído inconscientes, por lo tanto, llevaban recorrido más camino.<p>

Lavi caminaba a paso firme y rápido. Atrás de él, con un paso lento y relajado, caminaba el ex Noah del placer. Para suerte del portugués, justo había caído con el pelirrojo. No podía ocultarlo, le interesaba Lavi, desde aquella vez en que ambos pelearon en Japón; unas ansias de matar al Bookman se hicieron presente en el, haciendo que el moreno vigilase día y noche al Bookman. Realmente era un acosador, ya con el tiempo, y tras tanto vigilar a Lavi, la obsesión por matarlo paso a otra cosa diferente, muy extraña en el. Miraba a Lavi con otros ojos pero claro, Lavi no le veía de esa forma y intentaría asesinarlo si descubriera el sentimiento que el Noah tenia hacia él. Aun así, el Noah estaba decidido a por lo menos tener al Bookman una sola noche y después el que el pelirrojo acabara con su vida o viceversa.

Dando un ligero suspiro de parte del moreno. El Bookman le vio de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto Tyki dando se cuenta de la mirada esmeralda sobre él.

-Nada. Solo me preguntaba como es que acabe contigo en este lugar-Respondió.

-No siempre acabas con la persona que deseabas ¿o sí?-

-Supongo-Contesto el pelirrojo de forma enojada.

El silencio una vez más se hizo presente. El Noah no sabía como hablar tranquilamente con el ojiverde, simplemente, este no quería mantener ninguna conversación de ningún tipo con el moreno. Aun así, Tyki no quitaba sus ojos de encima del pelirrojo, mirando con cuidado cada parte del Bookman. Su cabello rojo moviéndose ligeramente con el caminar de Lavi, sus brazos a cada lado siguiendo un ritmo constante y perfecto, y…bueno para que decir.

Estaba bastante claro que esta observación de parte de Tyki no paso desapercibida por el exorcista pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-Pregunto con enojo.

-Nada. Solo tu trasero-Rápidamente Tyki cubrió su boca con sus manos, reprimiéndose por haber dicho lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Al contrario, la cara de Lavi estaba compitiendo con su cabello. Una combinación entre vergüenza e ira había en su, ahora, rojo rostro. Con las manos en la parte trasera de su uniforme de exorcista, intentaba bajar más su chaqueta, intento que era inútil; no podía bajas más su chaqueta.

Ambos se mantuvieron mirando al que estaba frente de sí mismo. Tyki con una expresión de _"trágame tierra o traga al pelirrojo"_ y Lavi con una mirada tan filosa que podría cortar cualquier cosa menos al Noah. Lavi estaba pensando seriamente en sacar su martillo y, como ahora el portugués no podría hacer mucho, desaparecerlo de su vista de una vez por todas; pero lo necesitaba para salir de allí y, además, si terminara con la vida del moreno, la otra Noah podría enfadarse como cuando estaban en el arca.

Manteniendo su afilada mirada dio media vuelta y siguió caminando ignorando cualquier pregunta y/o escusa que quisiese dar el Noah.

Tyki suspiro con frustración, volviendo a seguirle el paso al exorcista y también vigilando la mano que Lavi tenía sobre su inocencia.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?-Pregunto el pelirrojo, parando su andar abruptamente y dando vuelta para encarar al moreno.

Tyki tardo un poco en procesar la pregunta. Lavi le miraba impacientemente esperando que por fin hablase. Luego de unos cuantos segundos el Noah sonrió de forma burlesca, cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza para el lado contrario, evitando la mirada constante de Lavi.

-Nada. Fue una simple equivocación-Dijo simplemente.

-Aja, ¿Entonces también es una equivocación que las "_mariposas_" que siempre veo sean casi exactas a tus Tease?-

-Tal vez-

-¿Tal vez?-Dijo con ira en su voz, apretando fuertemente los puños-Si esos insectos son tus Tease ¿Significa que me estas vigilando o estas vigilando a la Orden?

-Velo como quieras Parche-kun-

-…Ya que no nos queda otra que permanecer juntos en este horrible lugar, podrías por lo menos llamarme por mi nombre-

-¿Llamarías a tu enemigo por su nombre?-

-No me queda de otra **Tyki Mikk**-

-Pues bien **Lavi** como quieras.-El Noah comenzó a caminar, adelantándose al pelirrojo el cual comenzó a seguirle el paso.-Mejor salimos pronto de este lugar y-Tyki paso abruptamente haciendo que Lavi chocara con su espalda.

-¡¿Por qué te detienes tan de repente?-

-Calla-

-¿Eh? ¡No vengas decirme que me ca-Tyki silencio a Lavi con su mano, ignorando todos los reclamos de este.

El pelirrojo se calmo cuando parte de la muralla de piedra que les separaba de los demás se rompió, dejando pasar a la buscadora.

-¿Emilie?-Llamo Lavi, quitando la mano del moreno y comenzando a acercarse a la pelinegra.

-¿Lavi-san?-Respondo la chica. Emilie comenzó a acercárseles y Lavi igual.

En reacción. Tyki tomo a Lavi por la muñeca, tirando fuertemente de él, dejando al pelirrojo detrás de sí

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Inquirió Lavi.

-Lo siento pelirrojo pero no creo que sea conveniente que esa chica se nos acerque-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Puede que nos ayude para salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás-

-¡No hará eso Lavi!-Respondió con enojo.

-¡Lavi-san! ¡No le creas! ¡El es un Noah!-Grito Emilie.

-¡Y tu un Akuma!-Respondió Tyki.

Lavi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todo este tiempo han estado viviendo con un Akuma y nunca se dieron cuenta. La "_chica_" frente a ellos comenzó a acercárseles. En su rostro una sonrisa entre burlona y maniática se formaba. La estrella en su forma era totalmente visible. El Noah y el Exorcista intentaron moverse pero sus cuerpos estaban paralizados totalmente. Lavi miraba con nerviosismo y, aunque no lo admitiera, con miedo. El portugués, dándose cuenta de el estado del pelirrojo. Como pudo, soltó la muñeca del menor y tomo su mano, apretándola levemente. Lavi le miro con asombro, El portugués le sonrió levemente, con cariño, con confianza, de forma protectora. Por unos instantes, Lavi volvió a sentir aquella protección que alguna vez sentido con Kanda pero de forma diferente. Lavi cerró sus ojos, apretando la mano del moreno antes de que una total oscuridad les cubrieses.

* * *

><p>Lenalee paro de caminar, podría jurar que algo les estaba siguiendo. Un mal presentimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo y aunque quisiera parar de caminar, romper todo aquel lugar con sus botas oscuras y salir de allí; el sentimiento de encontrar a sus compañeros era más grande.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?-Pregunto Road. Ambas chicas habían caído juntas y simplemente a ninguna les importo caer con la otra.

-Solo…solo estoy cansada ¿Crees que estarán bien?-Pregunto Lenalee a la Noah.

-¡Claro!-Respondió sonriendo. La china le devolvió la sonrisa.

Durante las últimas horas, ambas chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse más y hablar de distintas cosas. Aunque todo aquello de la "_nueva amistad_" de ambas solo seria hasta que salieran de allí, no importaba.

-Lenalee-Llamo Road.

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que Tyki haya caído con el pelirrojo?-Pregunto.

Aunque la pregunta le fue un poco extraña, la exorcista no demoro en responder.

-No lo sé pero…espero que ambos estén bien. Al igual que Kanda y Allen-kun-

-Sí pero…yo no me refería a eso-

-¿entonces?-

-Quiero decir que caer con el Bookman para Tyki seria ventajoso. Con todo lo que le vigila día y noche. E reprendido a Tyki por parecer un acosador que solo piensa en el Bookman, la verdad es que mas que estar preocupada por Tyki me preocupa el pelirrojo. Temo que Tyki le "haga" algo al pobre y quede todo traumado o muy apegado a Tyki que en estos momentos no creo que sería muy conveniente. ¿Tú qué crees?-Al terminar de hablar, la Noah de los sueños volteo su vista a la exorcista que en su rostro tenía una clara expresión de no crees lo que recientemente había escuchado.

-…Es…espera… ¿Tyki tiene una obsesión con Lavi?-Road asintió. Lenalee llevo su mano hacia su mentón, poniendo una expresión de total concentración.-Entonces… ¿Debo incluir al grupo "Yullen" un grupo de Tyki y Lavi?

-¿Qué estas…? ¿Qué es Yullen?-Pregunto de forma "Inocente" la Noah. Los ojos de Lenalee brillaron de forma peculiar e comenzó a contarle todo lo que había paso durante los últimos seis días.

Al finalizar el relato Road estaba igual, o peor, que Lenalee. Ambas chicas con aquella sonrisa peculiar retomaron su paso perdido conversando animada mente. Lenalee le hablaba del grupo que ella había creado en la Orden, la cual era bastante famosa ya.

-¿Entonces agrego a Tyki y Lavi?-Cuestiono la peli verde.

-Tal vez. A diferencia de Allen y el samurái, ellos dos no tendrían tiempo para verse ni nada. Por lo tanto no habría escenas para las fan girl ¿no crees?-

-sí, aquello es una lástima, digo si Tyki realmente quiere a Lavi pero Lavi está enamorado de Kanda-

-¿Qué?-Inquirió la Noah-…Oh…Entonces Tyki está perdido ¿No?

-No sabría que decirte, pero el que Lavi se apegara a Tyki no se si sería peor o mejor.-

-Supongo que sería…-La Noah callo. Volteando su vista a un punto inexacto.

Road sentía sus piernas temblar, el corazón le palpitaba mil por hora, junto con un ligero escalofrió que le recorría toda la espina dorsal, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Las reacciones de la Noah no fueron desapercibidas por la exorcista, la cual estaba en la misma condición que Road o peor. Lenalee quería correr, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban aun con las múltiples señales que su cerebro mandaba a sus extremidades, estas no s movían. De un momento a otra, Road sujetó unos de los brazos de Lenalee, la peli verde desvía sus vista a la Noah, esta tiritaba y cada vez mas apretaba mas su brazo. Al darse cuenta de la constante mirada de la exorcista, la de menor altura le devolvió la mirada, esta expresaba un profundo miedo, nerviosismo e angustia.

-Lenalee cierra los ojos-Murmuro la Noah.

-Road ¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono-Siento un extraño escalofrió. Creo que se me es difícil respirar.

-¡No respires!-Grito con desesperación, la peli verde le miro extrañada-El aire se ha vuelto venenoso.

-¿Com…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la Noah poso su mano sobre la boca de la exorcista.

-Esto no me hará daño, pero a ti sí. Solo no hable ni abras la boca ¿Bien?-La exorcista asintió lentamente.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente. Había una mínima de luz, sus visiones no estaban muy lejos de la total oscuridad aun estando de día.

El sonido de rocas moviéndose les llamo la atención a ambas chicas. Amarrados de manos y pies, tirado en el suelo estaba Lavi, inconsciente. Al verlo, Lenalee aparto la mano de Road y corrió a su ayuda. Arrodillándose en el suelo, llamo una serie de veces al pelirrojo mas este no reaccionaba. La peli verde perdía la calma, al no ver reaccionar a su amigo, comenzó a zamarrearlo levemente.

-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡Por favor reacciona!-Decía desesperadamente. Repitiendo lo ultimo una y otra vez, su respiración se hiso pesada y sus brazos ya no movían a Lavi con la misma rapidez y fuerza que hace unos segundos.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse y su vista a nublarse. Lentamente fue sucumbida por el sueño, un sueño sin razón alguna. La peli verde se dejo caer suavemente a un lado de Lavi, mientras que ambos cuerpos desaparecían entre unas negras sombras. La Noah de los sueños, con suma tranquilidad se dedico a ver como los exorcistas desaparecieron de un momento a otro, sabiendo que la próxima seria ella y no podría hacer nada. Dio media vuelta, encarando a la o el causante de todo, cual mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Intentaras detenerme señorita Noah?-Pregunto con un deje de burla.

-¿Sacaría algo señor o señora Akuma?-Respondió de la misma forma, pero rápidamente cambio de actitud-¿Por qué estas tras Allen?

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién te dijo aquello?-

-Debería ser completamente humana o muy idiota como para no darme cuenta. ¿Y bien me dirás?-

-No debería pero… ¿Quieres que te revele el futuro?-

-¿Un Akuma con poderes de adivinación? ¿Es este un mundo paralelo?-Se burlo la Noah.

-Bien si no te interesa…podrías dejar que mis sombras te aprisionen-

-Prefiero saber antes ¿Y bien?-

-Pues…cuando el Conde me creo, tuve una serie de alucinaciones con un futuro que no es igual a como el Conde lo tenía planeado. En aquella ilusión vi mi propia muerte…-

-¿A manos de Allen?-Inquirió Road.

-No. A manos de una niña de cabello castaño-Respondió-Junto con otros dos a los cuales no les vi la cara pero tenía algo de Allen.

-¿Cabello castaño? Que curioso. Aunque aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Allen. ¿Quieres matarlo por algo que él no provocara?-

-Yo no dije que Allen no lo provocaría, pero dará inicio junto con Kanda-

-¿Kanda? ¡aaah! ¿El samurái? ¿Qué con él?-

-Te estoy dando mucha información. Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás, asique-El Akuma se acerco peligrosamente a la Noah, esta ultima ni siquiera retrocedió, se mantuvo firme en su lugar-Has me el favor de quedarte dormida ¿Bien?-

-Bien. Solo por ver que pasara-

Y el cuerpo de Road fue envuelto por las mismas sombras negras que los otros dos exorcistas y el Noah del placer fueron absorbidos. Con suma tranquilidad, La Noah de los sueños se dejo envolver y su cuerpo desapareció junto con las sombras.

-Voy a por ti Allen-Y sonriendo de forma macabra. El Akuma también desapareció.

* * *

><p>Allen cayó al suelo. Luego de que el albino desasiera el agarre en que Kanda le tenía. Ambos exorcista llevaban un buen tiempo caminando, siempre Allen apoyado por el japonés. A cada minuto que pasaba, el tobillo del peliblanco fue sanando lentamente y cada vez dolía menos, aun así necesitaba la ayuda del samurái para caminar.<p>

-Moyashi ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto, algo, preocupado el japonés. Ayudando al albino a pararse.

-Nada solo que…sentí algo extraño-Respondió de forma sencilla.-Quiero salir pronto de aquí.

-Yo igual, pero no llegamos a ningún lugar-

-Kanda…alguien nos viene siguiendo-Dijo con voz baja- Desde hace un rato ya, pero no estoy seguro si es humano o Akuma.

-Tal vez sea Lenalee o el conejo-

-No lo creo. Me siento un poco extraño y un miedo que no puedo describir solo…-

-¿solo?-

-Kanda abrázame-Dijo de repente el albino. El japonés estuvo a punto de negarse pero al ver como el cuerpo del menor tiritaba fuertemente no tuvo otra opción.

Levanto a Allen del suelo. El albino le abrazo fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el pecho del mayor. Este último como se dedico a corresponder al abrazo. Sabiendo que el también había sentido que alguien les estaba siguiendo y tomando en cuenta las palabras que Alma le había dicho antes de desaparecer.

**_"…el peliblanco te quiere mucho…y tu a él"_**

Era verdad. Al principio no quería reconocerlo pero era verdad. Desde la primera vez que intento rebanarle, un pequeño sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de él, quisiera o no. En un principio aquello lo tomo como simple odio hacia el albino, pero aquella cara aniñada, delicada, ojos resplandecientes y ese carácter un tanto inocente y educado lo fue atrayendo más y más.

Si en verdad, en el comienzo hiso todo lo que pudo para desaparecer aquella emoción de su ser. Sentía que traicionaba a Alma, no podía amar a nadie más y aquel pequeño Moyashi intervenía en ello. Había ocupado a Lavi para lo mismo, sabiendo perfectamente que no sentía ningún sentimiento por el pelirrojo y nunca lo había sentido, ni antes de que Allen llegara a la Orden. Reconocía que había sido un verdadero hijo de puta con Lavi pero suponía que gracias a él se dio cuenta, y acepto, todo lo que el albino le provocaba. Aunque el menor se le propasara, Kanda quería al verdadero. Con el cual pasaba peleando, el cual no dudaba en ayudar a los demás. Del cual se enamoro.

Mientras que Kanda se mantenía en sus propios pensamientos, Allen igual. Seguía pensando en aquel sueño, donde Kanda se encontraba en el piso, sin vida, y aquella niña culpándole. No le dejaba en paz aquel pensamiento y la curiosidad de saber que podría significarse aquella ilusión creada por su subconsciente. Pero todo desaparecía, mientras se sentía tan a gusto entre los brazos del samurái, eran tan cálidos. No como cuando el albino le abrazaba forzadamente, era diferente, era correspondió. Escuchaba perfectamente como el corazón de Kanda palpitaba, era sumamente relajante, le traía tanta paz que llegaba a olvidar incluso el lugar donde estaba perdidos y todo lo de la guerra contra el conde. Por su mente paso las palabras que Alma Karma le dedico, antes de que él y Kanda fueran hacia Martel.

"**_El te quiere, aunque es muy terco, pero te quiere. Eres una persona muy amable, se que Yuu estará bien contigo"_**

¿Realmente estaría bien con él? O ¿Realmente Kanda le quiere? Había momentos en que el albino dudaba si podría conseguir que Kanda le quisiese. Aun con el beso que le dio antes de caer en las ruinas de Martel, e incluso en aquel momento, entre los fuertes brazos de japonés. Dudaba.

Kanda acaricio con suavidad la espalda del menor. El albino al sentir el contacto, miro extrañado al japonés con los ojos bastante abiertos y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Al darse cuenta, el japonés volteo su vista fuera de la plateada de Allen, con un sonrojo casi nulo.

-Y-yo…-Tartamudeo el mayor. Con esto, Allen se extraño más. ¿Qué le pasaba a Kanda?

-¿Qué pasa BaKanda? Es un poco extraño…-

-Moyashi…-Dijo suavemente, extraño en el. Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la del menor, tomando a Allen desde el mentón comenzó a acelerar el paso y acercarlo a él.

El albino cerraba sus ojos lentamente, dejándose guiar por el mayor, sintiendo su aroma y calidez, deseoso por probar una vez más aquellos labios que deseaba prontamente juntarlos con los suyos propios.

-Kanda…-Susurro, dejándose llevar.

A solo unos pocos centímetros de unir sus labios, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro. En el momento de solo rozar los labios de Kanda. El suelo parecía que se hubiera abierto bajo los pies del samurái. Las mismas sombras negras cubrieron al mayor, alejándolo de Allen. Este último vio con horror todo, recordando la pesadilla, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y movimientos torpes, abrió apresuradamente sus plateados ojos, intentando sostener la mano del otro exorcista, la cual no alcanzo a sostener ni por un segundo.

-¡Kanda!-Grito, al momento en que el cuerpo del japonés desapareció.

Estaba solo, totalmente solo en aquel lugar. El miedo que había desaparecido con el abrazo del japonés, volvió a él.

Allen se abrazo a si mismo, de rodillas al suelo mientras temblaba levemente.

-Mana…Mana…-Llama a su padre adoptivo, siempre que sentía aquel miedo o soledad llamaba a Mana, esperando que donde quiere que estuviera Mana, le ayudara y le asiese compañía.

Su vista se dificultaba a la vez que esta se llenaba más y más de lagrimas. Jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento, de tristeza, soledad, culpa. Los sueños de las noches anteriores se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, atormentándolo.

Unos delgados brazos le rodearon. El albino instintivamente giro su cabeza para encontrar la cara de la persona que le había abrazado.

-No llores-

-¿Emilie?-Inquirió sin poder creer que la chica la cual le habría profesado que le odiaba le estuviera abrazando en ese mismo instante.- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

-Pero Allen, estabas llorando, aquello hacia que mi corazón se oprimiera.-Dijo acariciando el pecho del peliblanco.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Ya déjate de tonterías y suéltame! ¿No que me odiabas?-

-No Allen a ti no te odio, yo realmente odio a Kanda-Las palabras de la falsa buscadora le impresionaron de sobremanera.

¿Todo lo que había hecho para separarle de Kanda era nada más que una mera mentira?

-Esas bromeando… ¡ya suéltame!-El exorcista se empezaba a desespera, ya que aquella "_chica_" tenía una fuerza simplemente sobre humana y no le permitía ni moverse.

En su intento de escapar, la buscadora le agarro con el cuello, dificultándole la respiración.

-No Allen, pórtate bien no quiero tener que matarte en este momento…-Susurro, dejando que el albino viera su estrella invertida en su frente. En aquel momento fue cuando el ojo maldito del albino reacciono.

-A-aku…ma... -Dijo con dificultad.

Aunque no lo entendía, naturalmente los Akumas no tenían forma de humano, pero este sí. Tenía forma de una mujer.

-Allen…-Susurro de forma lujuriosa-..Sé que en este cuerpo no te gusto…pero cuando ocupe el cuerpo de Kanda estaremos juntos…

-¿Qué..estas..dici..endo…?-

-Tengo que evitar que arruines mis planes…-El Akuma libero levemente el cuello del albino, dejando que este respirada desesperadamente.

-¿Los planes del Conde?-Pregunto el exorcista.

-El gordo del Conde no tiene nada que ver en esto. Solo tú, yo y aquella cría de cabello castaño-

-¿Castaño? ¿Conoces a aquella niña?-Pregunto con cierta curiosidad. No sabía quién era aquella niña, solo la había visto en sus sueños

-Deberías saber quién es-Dijo con un tono de burla.

-No, ¡no lo sé! ¿Pero al parecer tu si?-

-No te diré, por que no va a nacer simple-

-¡¿Vas a matar a alguien que aun no nace?-Grito con furia, mas el Akuma seguía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.-Tu realmente eres un monstruo…tendrás cuerpo de humano, incluso podrás dialogar pero aun eres un monstruo…

-Me alagas…-

El cuerpo de Allen quedo aprisionado por las misma y ya comunes sombras negras. El exorcista apenas puso resistencia. Mientras que el Akuma lo llevaba por todas las ruinas. Llegaron hasta la parte más baja, donde Lala dejo de cantar y conde Alma había desaparecido. La luz de la noche apenas dejaba ver, Solo la luna alumbraba el lugar de una forma mágica y aterradora.

El Akuma encadeno con sus sombras a Allen. Este parecía que hubiera desaparecido, en todo el trayecto no reclamo por la forma en que era llevado. Como si su alma hubiera desaparecido. Claro que poco le importaba al Akuma, mientras que el exorcista no se moviera seria más fácil de controlar.

Levanto su vista hacia el cuelo nocturno, las horas pasaban rápidamente y no podría importarle menos, solo era importante que todo su plan iba de maravilla. Observo el resto de la muñeca que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos dos. Simplemente patética, que no pudo evitar destruirla más de lo que ya estaba.

**_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni suita"_**

Comenzó la melodía, proveniente de ninguna parte. Cantado por una voz que era aguda pero suave. Era relajante y aquella calma que traía le desesperaba.

**_"ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo_**  
><strong><em>hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao"<em>**

Buscando al músico que cantaba. Posicionando su vista en la única persona que le acompañaba. Fijo su vista en el exorcista de cabello blanco. El cuel su piel se volvió gris, y su cabello era mas ondulado.

**_"daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume_**  
><strong><em>yume..."<em>**

-Ya deja de cantar…es peor que cualquier tortura...-dijo el Akuma. La voz callo, en el rostro gris de Allen se formo una sonrisa entre desquiciada y burlona.

-Creí que sería perfecta para este tipo de lugar…-Dijo simplemente.

Levanto su rostro dejando que el Akuma frente él, viera sus brillantes ojos dorados.

-Noah…-

-Akuma-

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, chocando miradas; dorada contra una roja. Las sombras que rodeaban al peliblanco desaparecieron sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por parte del Noah, y el Akuma no impidió esto.

-Bien…Haz traído hasta aquí a Allen. Ese idiota del samurái ni siquiera pudo evitarlo-Dijo lo ultimo con un deje de decepción- Y yo que creí que sería de ayuda.

-Ya ves que no. ¿Intentaras evitar que mate a Kanda?-Pregunto.

-Mmmm…Me daría igual, pero a Allen no. No me gustaría tener que soportar el ver como llora; aunque aquello me felicitaría el tener su cuerpo y destruir su conciencia…pero…podría decir que también me atrae el samurái-Dijo con simpleza Nea.

-Irónico, pues bien. Tu no apareciste solo porque si ¿O me equivoco?-

-Me interesa saber que harás o prefieres que siga cantando-El Akuma le miro de manera desafiante.

Cuando había sido creado. El Conde le dio aquella canción como una forma de destruirle solo si era cantado por el decimocuarto, claramente el Conde tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus planes con aquel Akuma que superaba a los de nivel 4.

Y Nea lo sabía también. Ya que él había ayudado en su construcción hace ya varios años. Mucho antes de que Allen naciera. Durante todo aquel tiempo se había mantenido en secreto y en modo suspendido hasta algunos meses atrás.

-¿Me dirás que quieres con Allen?-Pregunto Nea.

-Ya que tu estas en su cuerpo no me queda de otra-Cayo por unos segundos, dándole ambiente misterioso al tema, y también para comprobar si el Noah se desesperaba.

Pero no. Nea seguía tan tranquilamente esperando pacientemente a que ese intento de Noah, por aquello era ese Akuma; un mal intento de un Noah, hablara de una vez.

-Ya déjate con el misterio y habla de una vez-Comento Nea, con una expresión de verdadero desinterés. El Akuma rio levemente.

-Yo…amo a Allen, quiero su cuerpo-Comenzó a hablar el intento de Noah-Pero no lo quiero para estar dentro de su cuerpo, no de esa manera. Al contrario, le deseo. Y para tenerlo necesito el cuerpo de Kanda. Es la única forma de evitar mi destrucción y tener a Allen junto a mí.

-Wou…-Dijo levemente asombrado el Músico-¿Quién creería que un Akuma se enamoraría de un exorcista?

-No es aquello. Me enferma su brazo, pero cuando tenga en mi poder el cuerpo de Kanda fácilmente podre cortárselo con su espada. Allen es más Noah que tú mismo Decimocuarto-

-Bien veremos si puedes…-

Al terminar su frase con un deje de burla. Nea cerró los ojos, dejando que todo volviera a la normalidad. El cabello liso de Allen volvió, junto con su tono níveo de piel. Antes de que el cuerpo del exorcista cayera al suelo estrepitosamente en la oscuridad, el Akuma le ato nuevamente con sus sombras, esperaría a que los cuatros exorcistas y los dos Noah despertaran para empezar con su horrible fiesta. Solo siendo alumbrado por la débil luz de la enorme luna llena que en el cielo era testigo de todo, sonrió de forma malvada viendo el cuerpo dormido del peliblanco y a los otros cinco que igualmente encadenados no tenían conciencia de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NU: ¡Hello! Tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.**

**Lamento la demora de este capítulo pero no tengo justificación.( Inner: Si la tienes -_- ) Es verdad si la tengo! ^ ^**

**Pues verán que no tenia inspiración, me consto un mundo hacer este capítulo, junto con todo lo de la escuela, llegaba a casa solo a tirarme sobre mi camita y soñar esos sueños de Fujoshi que muchas tenemos (Ya me entiende xD) Intentare el no demorarme tanto con el capitulo ocho ^^ (Lamente si este capítulo era muy o un poco fome U_U pero como ya dije no tenia inspiración T-T)**

** Bien me dedicare a contestar algunos review.**

** Zona de respuesta:**

** Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda: ¡Que nombre más largo el tuyo! . La verdad aun no va a morir (faltan muuuchas cosas) pero de que se muere se muere xD (en una segunda parte (Spolieeeer! xD)) Gracias por tu Review. ^^**

**kaoryciel94: Amo tus review! Son tan largos que así me entretengo leyendo :3 Tal vez si tal vez. Si tengo bien pensado hacer sufrir a Kanda ( ya empezara su sufrimiento :D) Claro que Lavi tendrá su recompensa. Ya me había puesto a pensar y si creo que emparejare a Lenalee con un personaje inventado pero no muy pronto xD En resumen: Casi todos amamos a Nea xD Gracias por tu Review.**

**Lidya Schattenspiel: ¡Yo tampoco sé como se me ocurrió! (Inner: La autora puede ser una verdadera cabeza hueca -_-) Ya somos más las que pensamos que Kanda y Allen se ven lindos juntoooos! :3 Gracias por tu Review.**

** LilyVongola: OwO Hola! Me alegro que leas mi historia y no te preocupes ya hare unos lemons con muchas ganas! (Uke terminara sin poder caminar pero muy satisfecho xD) Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo(aunque me falto inspiración T-T) Gracias por tu Review.**

** bakanda333: ¡Ame tu Nick! xD ahora intentare aclarar tu confusión. Si aunque Kanda ya quería acostarse con Allen desde un principio, creo que en este capítulo lo explicaría más el motivo por el cual Kanda no correspondía a las proposiciones de Allen. Espero que tu duda se haya aclarado Y gracias por el Review. ^^**

** Racksha yami: jajajaja "monigota con patas" me morí con eso! xD Ya creo que Lavi se esta dejando querer ¿no? :3 Tienes razón, si me doy cuenta creo que Lavi le hace lo mismo a Tyki que Kanda le hiso a él. Morí de risa con tu Review xD Gracias por él, espero que te guste este capítulo y continúes leyendo ^^**

**¡Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron uno Review! ¡Y a los que aun siguen mi fic a pesar que cambio el tipo de trama con el cual había empezado en el principio y que me demoro en subir pero le sigo hasta terminar!**

** Antes de irme les pregunta…Para lo que leen el Manga ¡¿Ya leyeron el capitulo 214? A no que esta genial? La ultima parte me recordó a lo que escribi en el cap anterior(al encuentro entre Kanda y el Decimocuarto (soy una adivina! Ni siquiera lo había leído y hice Spolier cambiando si el trama y ambiente! xD) Solo les dire para los que aun no Leen el Manga…¡Vayan a Leerlo! ¡Aunque Hoshino-sama se demore en dibujarlo esta de lo mejor y vale la espera! T-T**

**Ahora si me despido!** **espero que les allá gustado.**

**Los review me dan inspiración y me alientan a escribir con ganas! xD apretarle al botoncito no cuesta nada(felicitación, reclamos, otras parejas lo que sea...click en el botoncito)**

**Bye Bye!**


	9. Día 8

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja/s: Yullen. Lucky. Lavanda (KandaxLavi no correspondido)**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?), un Allen con una personalidad ooc y un cambio drástico (de humor a drama).**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 8**

Los rayos del sol apuntaban directamente a su cara. No sabia exactamente cuantas horas llevaba dormido, lo único que podía notar aún con sus ojos cerrados era que ya había amanecido y un nuevo día había nacido. Intento mover su cuerpo, pero sentía sus brazos y piernas aprisionados por algo que era incluso más duro que el acero, que cualquier material en este cruel y extraño mundo. Con un deje de pereza y con lentitud, Allen Walker, exorcista y portador de un Noah dentro de su cuerpo, abrió sus plateados ojos, acostumbrando su visión a la brillante luz del sol que se filtraba por aquel techo viejo y destruido. Mirando fijamente a la luz, pensando, recodando, buscando el significado del sueño que le atormento noches atrás y que aquella noche lo visito nuevamente.

En los ojos del exorcista se formaban pequeñas lagrimas, de impotencia, de dolor, de trastesa. Una vez más había soñado con aquella niña de cabello castaño, el cual le recordaba al que tuvo alguna vez, antes de que fuera remplazado por el blanco que ahora le acompañaba y el cual seguramente le acompañaría el resto de su vida. Sus plateados ojos se cerraron, dejando que corrieran por sus mejillas. Si bien desde pequeño tenia pesadillas, los sueños con aquella niña eran los que más le oprimía el pecho sin saber la razón, algo en él decía que conocía a aquella niña, sentía un cariño especial al verla, no sabía porque, pero el cariño que sentía era parecido al que alguna vez sintió con Mana.

"_**Allen Dream**"_

_Miraba para todas partes, estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro, un lugar el cual se le había conocido, ya muchas noches había soñado con aquel lugar. El sueño de aquella noche se podría decir que era el más extraño que había tenido. Siempre soñaba con aquel lugar, donde Kanda se encontraba sin vida, cubierto por un manto negro y a su lado, aquella niña lloraba y culpaba de todo a Allen. El exorcista comenzó a caminar, sin ninguna dirección. NI Kanda ni la niña estaban allí, era diferente al sueño que recordaba._

_-¿Qué se supone que significa?-Se pregunto en voz alta. Su voz resonaba por todo aquel oscuro ambiente, no podía ver nada, ni una salida, ni a alguien, ni una pequeña luz. La única luz que había salía de su cuerpo el cual por suerte podía apreciar._

_-Es lo que tú quieras-Respondió a su pregunta una voz, aguda y suave voz. El exorcista dio media vuelta, encontrándose a aquella pequeña que tantas veces le había culpado sin razón, la cual ahora le sonreía._

_-Hola-Dijo Allen sonriendo. No entendía porque su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan rápido al ver a esa pequeña, a la cual podía ver completamente excepto su rostro- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Mmmm…aun no tengo un nombre pero mira-la niña apunto su cuerpo, el cual brillaba al igual que el de Allen en aquel gran vacío- Mi cuerpo brilla, por el momento dejemos mi nombre en Hikari._

_-¿Hikari?-_

_-Significa luz, es en japonés-_

_-ya veo, yo aun no se mucho de japonés, estoy aprendiendo pero…pienso que es un nombre muy bonito. Soy Allen-_

_-Lo sé-La niña sonrió y Allen hiso lo mismo, algo en ella detonaba una gran ternura para Allen._

_-Y bien Hikari… ¿Quién eres?-_

_-Hmmm…eres malo al no sabes quién soy-dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero que a vista del peli plateado era bastante tierno-Pero bien, yo aun no existo._

_-Pero lograras existir… ¿verdad?-En la los del exorcista se podía apreciar el temor, el temor de que el Akuma cumpliera su palabra e impidiera que aquella niña existiera._

_-No lo sé, yo espero que sí, quiero conocer a mis padres-_

_-¿Tus padres? ¿Sabes quiénes son? Tal vez yo pueda encontrarlos y hacer que puedas nacer…-_

_-No puedes… y yo no puedo decirte quienes son…-_

_-P-pero… ¿Por qué? Si no hago algo tu no podrás…-_

_-No puedes interferir en el transcurso del destino Allen- Respondió, cortando las palabras del mayor- aunque yo quisiera, aunque tu pudieras sería imposible, el destino ya está escrito pero tiene dos finales._

_-¿Dos finales?... ¿que se supone que significa?-El exorcista se encontraba completamente confundido, el intentaba ayudar a la pequeña pero esta se lo impedía ¿Cómo podría evitar que el Akuma no asesinara a sus padres o a ella cuando naciera?_

_-Aquello quiere decir que hay dos posibilidades para mí. El nacer o no nacer-_

_-Entonces dime como que hacer para que nazcas- En las voz del exorcista se podía denotar una cierto tono de desesperación, si ya era evidente que Allen no podía evitar ayudar a las gente con aquella niña sentía una responsabilidad aun mayor._

_-Es simple…-Comenzó a decir, sonriendo para luego apuntar a Allen con su pequeña mano- Sobrevive._

_-¿Qué…?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste. Sobrevive, no dejes que aquel Akuma ni el Noah te destruyan, si lo logras te diré quienes son y dónde encontrar a mis padres-_

_-Pero… ¿yo conozco a tus padres?-_

_-Si-_

_-Una última pregunta… ¿En cuánto tiempo nacerás?-_

_-Pues…aun no me conciben pero faltan nueve meses ya-_

_-Ya veo…Te prometo que nacerás-_

_-Mientras vivas ah y claro mientras no permitas que ese Akuma asesine a Kanda…-_

_-¿A Kanda?-_

_-…Al fin y al cabo tú y Kanda son…-_

_En aquel momento, el exorcista no pudo escuchar la última frase, y el oscuro lugar poco a poco se fue iluminando, dejando que el peliblanco viera el rostro completo de aquella niña llamada Hikari. Su cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas, una piel casi tan blanca como la de él, era una niña bastante hermosa, pero más que nada lo que más le llamo la atención al exorcista eran sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos oscuros, que a pesar de ser negros casi azulados brillaban de una forma especial._

_Luego de aquello, la niña desapareció y el mundo oscuro que había allí se dividió en dos, blanco y negro. En aquel momento Allen entendió, no podía ser ambos a la vez, como Hikari lo había dicho, había dos finales. Morir o sobrevivir. Elegía la segunda opción, viviría y viviría al lado de Kanda, al lado de la persona que amaba. Ya cuando todo terminase, esperaba encontrar a los padres de Hikari y conocerla. Por un momento, Allen deseo que aquella niña naciera y fuera su hija, pero era hombre y para el sería imposible dar luz a un niño._

"_**End**"_

Dejando que la luz del sol secara aquellas pequeñas lágrimas, con una mirada decidida comenzó a buscar a la "Cosa" que le tenía allí encadenado. Porque a aquel Akuma no se le podía llamar ser ni nada, era una cosa horrible que no tenia porque haber existido al igual que todos los demás los cuales solo hacían que las almas sufrieran y no consiguieran el descanso eterno que se merecían. Durante vario tiempo intento quitarse de encima aquellas cadenas oscuras, intento activar su inocencia pero esta no respondía. Sus manos tenían un aro rojo por todo el rededor al igual que sus tobillos, dolía, pero aquello no era nada para él, nada que no allá sentido antes.

-Oye, oye para, te harás daño-Dijo "la" Akuma acercándose había Allen, en aquel momento mantenía la forma humana con la cual todos en la orden la habían conocida, bajo el seudónimo de "Emilie".

-No creo que te importe mucho o si-Respondió el exorcista, mirando a el Akuma con ira.

-Claro que si-El Akuma se arrodillo, muy cerca del peliblanco, acariciando la mejilla del exorcista el cual cada vez más apretaba sus dientes y en su mirada solo se podía apreciar el desagrado que sentía en aquel momento.-Seria un desperdicio que este cuerpo tan lindo se dañara.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-Con brusquedad, Allen aparto su cara lejos de la mano de aquel ser, mirándolo una vez más con repugnancia.-Primero llegas a la Orden e intentas quitarme a Kanda…¿Y ahora me estas coqueteando? ¿Qué mierda te crees?

-Vamos no es para que me trates de esa forma Allen-

-Si no hubieras interferido, no habría perdido tiempo peleando contigo, yo y Kanda ya seriamos novios y no estaríamos en esta estúpida misión-

-Como si el que fueran pareja cambiaria algo, seguirían siendo exorcista en la Orden-

-¿Eres idiota? El que dos hombres estén en una relación va contra todas las reglas del vaticano-

-Como sea, aquello ya no ocurrió-El Akuma comenzó a reír, en Allen la intención de asesinarlo se hacía cada vez más grande.

Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada contra "eso". Aun seguía intentando librarse de las cadenas pero le era imposible. Por una extraña razón su brazo donde alojaba su arma anti-akumas no se movía, ni lo sentía, aquel Akuma que estaba dándole la espalda había dejado inmóvil a su brazo, no estaba roto, si lo estuviera sentiría un gran dolor, pero si estaba dormido.

-Bien, no puedo dejarte morir aun-El Akuma volteo, mirando a Allen con aquellos ojos rojos.-Ya vuelvo, no creo que puedas moverte.

Ante las palabras, el Akuma volvió a reir, mientras que Allen mantenía su mirada de ira. La creación del conde camino hacia la salida del aquel lugar bajo tierra, donde fue la última vez que Allen escucho a Lala cantar, donde fue su primera misión junto al samurái, allí donde aun estaban los restos de la muñeca que canto hasta apagarse por sí sola.

Allen se sentía cansado. Quería creer que todo era un sueño y que pronto se despertaría en su cuarto, donde estaría dormido junto a Timcanpy. Luego despertaría e iría a desayunar en la cafetería donde todos los saludarían. Vería a Lenalee llevando los cafés a la sección científica, vería a Lavi escapando de sus deberes, vería a Kanda terminar su desayuno y luego irse a entrenar sin dirigirle la mirada. Pero no, no era un sueño, era la realidad que debía pasar, a la cual ya sabía que debía enfrentar en el momento en el cual se convirtió en exorcista.

En un momento sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza, miro hacia arriba para ver a aquella bolita dorada que siempre le acompañaba.

-¡Timcanpy!-Dijo con mas animo. El Golem comenzó a volar a su alrededor.

Timcanpy había desaparecido antes de que aquel Akuma lo raptase. Tal vez Timcanpy sabía donde estaban los demás exorcistas, incluyendo a los Noah.

-Timcanpy ¿Sabes donde están Kanda, Lavi y Lenalee?-El Golem negó. Aquello le decepciono a Allen, pero aun así el Golem podría buscarlos y mostrarles donde Allen se encontraba. Su ojo se activo, el Akuma se aproximaba, si veía a Timcanpy allí con él, podría destruir al Golem, aquella idea no le agradaba mucho que digamos a el exorcista.

-Tim, búscalos y muéstrales donde estoy, rápido, antes de que esa cosa me haga algo o a ellos-El Golem asintió, rápidamente voló alejándose de su dueño en el preciso momento en el que el Akuma apareció con una que otra fruta bajo su brazo.

-¿Hablabas con alguien?-Pregunto acercándose al exorcista.

-¿Acaso no puedo hablar solo?-Respondió cortante el peliblanco. Aquello hiso que se ganara un golpe en la boca del estomago.

-No vengas a bromear conmigo Walker, no te matare pero aquello no implica el no golpearte hasta que pierdas la conciencia-

-Entonces déjame inconsciente…es mejor que tener que verte…-Aquellas palabras hicieron enfadar al Akuma. Aprovechando la situación volvió a golpear al exorcista, esta vez en la cara, partiendo un poco el labio de Allen.

-Lamentablemente te necesito despierto para lo que voy a hacer-

-¿Qué…se supone que me harás?-

-A ti no. A tus amigos-

-¡No te atrevas a…!-

-Ya es tarde Walker-

Una vez más. El exorcista de cabello blanco se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada, por no poder hacerle frente al Akuma frente a él. Ahora solo esperar a que Timcanpy llegara con los demás, a intentar una vez más el hacer reaccionar su inocencia. Era el momento de poner en acción su decisión. Entre morir o vivir. El exorcista eligió vivir sea cual sea el obstáculo que debía enfrentar.

* * *

><p>El ruido del metal contra el metal llenaba todo el lugar. Una espada incansablemente chocaba contra los barrotes de aquel extraño metal de color negro. No solo una espada, a veces era un martillo, en otro momento unas botas, y así seguían intentando romper aquellos barrotes que les tenían encarcelados. Pero el cansancio era mayor, habían estado toda la noche de aquella forma. Ni siquiera habían dormido. Los tres exorcistas habían estado toda la noche intentando romper los barrotes y los Noah que les acompañaban... bueno los Noah simplemente no pudieron dormir por el ruido que provocaba el choque del metal contra el metal.<p>

-Han estado durante 8 horas así, ya no se rompió-Dijo el Noah. El junto a Road había estado solo mirando como los otros tres intentaban inútilmente salir de allí.

Aunque aquello ya lo había repetido varias veces, solo que le aumentaba las horas que pasaban rápidamente. Aunque los exorcista no lo escuchaban en lo absoluto.

-Allen esta con ese Akuma, no podemos dejarlo-Dijo Lavi. Alzando su martillo y golpeando los barrotes una vez más.

-No lo matara-Dijo Road vagamente.

-Ese Akuma puede hacerle cualquier cosa a Allen-kun-Esta vez hablo Lenalee, mientras que también golpeaba los barrotes al igual que sus compañeros.

-No creo que lo viole… ¿O si…?-Aquello se preguntaba Road ¿Aquel Akuma sería tan bastardo como para tocar a Allen?

-¿Qué tipo de idioteces estás diciendo?-Hablo Kanda, mirando de reojo a la Noah, esta solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

-Solo quiero decir, ese Akuma no asesinara a Allen, no es Allen a quien quiere asesinar-

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No fuiste la ultima en ser capturada Road?-Inquirió Lenalee.

-No, el último fue el samurái que estaba con Allen-Dijo con simpleza-…pero logre hablar con el Akuma.

-¿Hablaste con el Akuma y no dijiste nada?-Interrogo con ira el japonés.

-No es como si me hubiera dicho algo tan importante-Respondió la Noah, levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentada junto a Tyki. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la apretada celda.

-Importante o no…necesitamos saber-Hablo Kanda, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la Noah la cual seguía dando vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Quieres que te revele el futuro?-Dijo Road. Todos los presentes le mirando extrañados.

Los exorcistas un tanto confundidos por la "_revelación_" de la cual la Noah hablaba, por otra parte Tyki no sabía que Road podía "_ver el futuro_", ni que fuese bruja o algo parecido. La mayor de edad y menor de estatura allí les miraba sonrientes. El Akumas no le había dado mucha información, nada interesante pero era algo que debía hacerles saber... ¿O guardarse para ella? Allí estaba el dilema de la de ojos dorados.

-¿Hablaras o te parece muy divertido dejarnos con la intriga?-Pregunto de una manera no educada el japonés.

-No había pensado en que fuera divertido…pero ahora que lo dices…-

-Bien…tendré que sacarte las palabras a la fuerza…-El samurái alisto su espada hacia Road, esta ni siquiera dio un paso hacia atrás, se mantuvo mirando el filo de la Mugen.

-Te quedarías sin información si me haces algo…-La voz de la Noah presentaba frialdad en sus palabras, subió su vista hasta los ojos del exorcista, negro contra dorado-…si no sabes nada puede que tu querido Allen salga lastimado…

Kanda apretó un poco la mandíbula, la Noah le había puesto entre la espada y la pared irónicamente siendo él, el portador de una espada. A regaña dientes comenzó a bajar lentamente a Mugen, bajando su guardia. No podía creer al extremo que llegaba, bajar su espada era como dejar su orgullo a un lado, todo por Allen. La Noah sonrió con una mezcla de arrogancia por lograr que el samurái bajara la guardia y a la vez ternura, entendiendo que el samurái haría en aquel momento todo por el peliblanco.

-El Akuma no dijo mucho…-Comenzó a hablar la de menor estatura, mientras que los demás presentes le escuchaban con atención.-dijo que según él había visto parte del futuro al ser creado, donde era destruido por una mocosa que tenia conexión con Allen.

-¿Una conexión con Allen?-Dudo Lenalee.

-…Y también contigo…-Road apunto a Kanda, los otros dos exorcistas voltearon su vista al samurái-…Dijo que tu y Allen darían inicio a no sé qué…creo que a su destrucción, solo eso.

-¿Se supone que Allen y Yuu lo destruirán y quiere impedir aquello?-Pregunto Lavi, todo eso estaba bastante complicado.

-No exactamente, dijo algo de una niña…tal vez sea alguien cercano a los dos, como una alumna o algo así -Respondió la Noah a la pregunta del Bookman.

-Que yo sepa ni Allen-kun ni Kanda tienen una alumna-Hablo Lenalee.

-Puede que….esto ocurra en un futuro cercano…-Dijo Tyki, metiéndose en la conversación de la cual se había excluido solo para escuchar.

-Creo lo mismo-Apoyo Road.

-¿Un futuro cercano? ¿Qué te fumaste Noah?-Pregunto Lavi mirando al moreno.

-Nada conejito…-Ante el apodo en Lavi apareció una vena sobre su frente, no era común que ocurriese aquello- El Akuma ha tardado un poco en actuar ¿no? Fue creado hace años ya, pero solo ahora ha comenzado a moverse.

-Dentro de unos meses es el eclipse de sol-Dijo vagamente la Noah de los sueños.

-¿Eclipse?-Se preguntaron los tres exorcistas.

-Nada…ignoren aquello-Dijo Road-Volviendo al tema…si quieren saber más les recomiendo que primero salga de aquí, encerrados no serán de mucha ayuda.

-Tiene razón…-Apoyo Lenalee-…Aunque saliéramos de aquí…no sabes donde tiene ese Akuma capturado a Allen-kun…

En el momento de aquellas palabras, Timcanpy se acerco volando. El Golem pasó fácilmente entre los barrotes de la "celda" alentando poco a poco su vuelo y posándose, extrañamente, en el hombro de Kanda. Todos miraban asombrados al Golem, ya que nadie nunca había visto que Tim se acercara tanto a Kanda, el cual más de una vez intento destruir a la bolita por molestarle.

-¿Timcanpy…?-Murmuro el samurái.

-¡Es Tim!-Gritaron Lavi y Lenalee, acercándose a Kanda y tomando entre sus manos al Golem.

-¡Tim! ¿Sabes donde esta Allen?-Pregunto Lavi, Timcanpy asintió, volando de las manos de los dos exorcistas y mostrándoles la grabación donde Allen le pedía que fuera buscar a sus compañeros.

Antes de que la grabación terminaran, pudieron ver claramente a el Akuma en forma humana acercarse a Allen, luego de eso se ve a Tim volando y buscando a los otros tres exorcistas. Timcanpy paro los registros y volvió a apoyarse en el hombro del samurái, este no veía con muy buena cara que el Golem le usara de cama pero por lo menos había mostrado donde se encontraba en Moyashi.

-No conozco aquella parte…-Murmuro el Bookman.

-Yo si….-Respondió Kanda-…es donde está la muñeca.

-¿Muñeca?- Repitió Lenalee algo confundida.

-¿Recuerdas la primera misión del Moyashi? Fue junto a mí, donde debíamos encontrar la inocencia que la tenía el "_supuesto fantasma de Martel_" no era más que una marioneta que cantaba-

-Ya veo…-

-¿y? ¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí?-Interrogo Road-¿Seguirán tratando de romper los barrotes?

Los tres exorcistas tomaban aquella idea como la única solución, aunque fuera imposible hacerlo. Lavi volteo su vista hacia ambos Noah.

-El Akuma es como un Noah ¿no?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Más o menos…eso se supone-contesto Tyki.

-Los barrotes no se han quebrado por que nosotros hemos estado intentando tirarlos. Siendo el Akuma un "_tipo_" de Noah…nuestra inocencia no tiene ningún efecto frente a ellos aunque la debilidad de los Noah es la inocencia nosotros no la comprendemos…pero ustedes… podrían tirarlo porque comprende su fuerza ¿no?- Dedujo el Bookman. Los Noah rieron, aplaudiendo al Bookman.

-¿Qué das a cambio?-Pregunto Road.

-¿Qué quieren?-Devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo.

Road miro al pelirrojo y luego miro a Tyki, el moreno se dio cuenta de la mirada dorada que la menos le dirigía, solo deseaba que no se le ocurriera nada descabellado.

-Tendrás que darle un beso a Tyki-Dijo con simpleza la Noah. Mientras que el moreno no podía creer lo que Road pedía, sabiendo que el pelirrojo se negaría. Las caras de Kanda y Lenalee no eran muy diferentes a las del Noah.

Y Lavi…Lavi simplemente no mostraba asombro alguno. De brazos cruzados, el pelirrojo suspiro, acercándose al Noah y arrodillándose frente al moreno que estaba sentado. Acercando su cara a la del contrario, teniendo sus caras a muy corta distancia, sentía la respiración del contrario, sus narices se rozaban, con un leve movimiento le beso, fue un roce suave pero fue suficiente como para que Road, y Lenalee, quedaran satisfechas.

-¿Feliz?-Pregunto el Bookman levantándose y mirando a la Noah.

Esta solo sonreía, asintiendo se dirigió hacia los barrotes, solo con tocarlos estos cayeron. Dejando a los tres exorcistas asombrados por lo simple que le fue a la menor.

-¿Listo para rescatar a Allen?-Pregunto Road, mirando específicamente al samurái.

Todos asintieron.

-Yo iré por el Moyashi, ustedes busquen alguna salida y procuren que el Akuma no esté cerca ni de la salida ni del Moyashi, si lo ven díganme atreves de los Golem's-Dijo Kanda.

-¿Seguro? El Akuma no es algo que puedes tomar con relajación-Dijo Tyki.

-No importa…-El japonés dio la vuelta seguido de Timcanpy, alejándose a paso veloz de los demás sin importarle ni mirar hacia atrás-"_Le demostrare a ese Noah que puedo proteger al Moyashi_"-dijo para sí mismo. Los otros le veían desde lejos alejarse.

-¿Siempre es así?-Pregunto Tyki.

-Si….siempre, espero que Allen-kun esté bien-Dijo Lenalee.

-Creo que por esta vez solo podemos confiar en Yuu-Dijo Lavi-…vamos a dividirnos, será más fácil encontrar una salida o al Akuma.

-Bien, yo iré con Lenalee-Dijo Road, tomando del brazo a la peli verde.

-Si no queda de otra me quedo contigo…-Hablo Lavi mirando al moreno.

-Podría ser peor-Contesto el Noah.

-Ya lo es-El pelirrojo suspira, tomando de la muñeca al Noah-Nosotros iremos a buscar al Akuma, ustedes dos busquen una salida y dejen un rastro que podamos ver…si no salimos…no entren.

Luego de aquello, Lavi y Tyki desaparecieron entre el laberinto en el cual estaban. Lenalee y Road se miraron comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a los chicos. Ya han sido ocho días, si, ocho días desde que todo empezó y aun falta para que termine, estamos en el día simétrico pero este día no es tan simétrico como su número lo indica, esta historia llevara tiempo y tu, si, tu lector dejo que sigas con la historia que el día ocho aun no termina…

* * *

><p>Kanda corría entre las ruinas de aquellos pasajes subterráneos a Martel. Timcanpy le seguía el paso y más de una vez se le adelantaba al samurái, guiándolo bien hacia el peliblanco. Podía sentirlo, la fuerte presencia del Akuma. No quería admitirlo pero en el fondo sentía miedo, no por él, por Allen, por la idea de llegar y verlo muerto a manos de aquel Akuma le aterraba. Con aquella idea en mente corría mas de lo que sus pies podían, sin importarle si tropezaba o no.<p>

Mientras que al final del laberinto. El peliblanco seguía encadenado. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban rojos por las cadenas que le apresaban. Ya desde hacía varias horas que había caído inconsciente tras los descargo de iras del Akuma y ahora la luz de la tarde hacia que poco a poco abriera sus ojos por la molestia de la luz en su cara.

El albino parpadeo varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Su cuerpo dolía, no solo por la mala posición en la cual había estado inconsciente, también por los golpes que aquel Akuma le había propinado. Se sentía deprimido, quería despertar, que todo fuera una pesadilla nada mas…

-**¿Duele?**-Pregunto Nea en su subconsciente.

-Mucho…-contesto sin ánimos el albino.

-**¿Dónde?**-

-Mi cabeza… mis mejillas…mi labio…mi estomago…mis costillas…mis muñecas…mis tobillos…todo…-

-**¿Quieres que te alivie?**-

-¿Puedes hacerlo…?-

-**Si me permites…**-

-Te apoderaras de mí…-

-**Lo hare por tu bien…Allen**-

-No confió en ti…-

-**Entonces confía en Mana**…-

-¿Mana?-

-**¿Quieres ver a Mana?**-

-Desde hace mucho…-

-**Entonces déjame asumir el control…**-

-¿Qué harás?-

-**Te ayudare**-

-¿Me mataras?-

-**No**-

-¿Mataras a Kanda?-

-**No podría**-

-¿Mataras a mis amigos?-

-**Tampoco**-

-¿Entonces…?-

-**Déjame ocuparme del Akuma…luego podrás volver a tu vida…**-

-¿Lo prometes…Nea?-

Allen ya ni siquiera sabía que decía, el exorcista se sentía cansado, física y mentalmente. Veía que el Noah ocupara su cuerpo como la única posibilidad de salir de allí y no tener que ver a ese Akuma. Lo lamentaba por Kanda, lo lamentaba por sus amigos, por la Orden…pero ya no quería seguir.

-**Lo prometo…**-Dijo el Noah.

Allen cerró lentamente sus ojos y se desvaneció. Luego de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, dejando ver aquel tono dorado característico los Noah, lo único diferente era que su cabello seguía liso y su piel tan blanca como siempre. Nea se miro un momento, sabiendo que el pequeño Allen estaba tan cansado que se había dejado controlar. Una promesa era una promesa, el destino ya estaba escrito y no podía hacer nada en su contra más que guiarlo por el camino que a todos les convenían.

Sin mucho esfuerzo rompió las cadenas negras que le apresaba. Sobando las muñecas que rojas estaban. Se levanto del sueño, sacudiendo el traje de exorcista que traía. Estirando un poco sus músculos, sintió como pasaba una sombra a su lado.

-Noah…-

-Akuma…-

-Veo que Allen se dejo controlar…-Dijo el Akuma acercándose al peliblanco.

-Si…ahora Allen esta tranquilamente durmiendo en mi interior-Respondió comenzando a acercarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué lo ayudas? ¿No que querías convertirte en el próximo Conde?-

-Hace años ayude a crear algo que jamás tuvo que haber nacido…-El Akuma y el Noah estaban frente a frente, les separaba un par de centímetros nada más-…y esa cosa esta frente a mí ahora.

-¿Prefieres destruirme y no convertirte en Conde para proteger a Allen?-

-El futuro ya está escrito…y yo como el nuevo Conde no está ahí…-

-Lastima…no llegaras a nada…ni siquiera a ver ese futuro…-

Al final de aquellas palabras, comenzó una pequeña batalla entre en Akuma y el decimocuarto. A pesar de que Nea estaba en desventaja, No podía utilizar el arma anti- Akumas de Allen, simplemente le molestaba. Por ahora solo debía soportar hasta que algunos de los compañeros del peliblanco, para su gusto Kanda, llegaran a ayudarle.

* * *

><p>Mientras que ya afuera de las ruinas de Martel se encontraban Road y Lenalee que para su suerte no se habían topado con el Akuma ni con nada, tal vez eran las únicas que estaban a salvo, esperando ambas nerviosas, una más que otra, que alguien saliera de allí y todos pudieran irse de una vez a sus respectivos "<em>hogares<em>".

-¿Estarán bien?-Pregunto Lenalee, con esa ya iban 21 veces que preguntaba lo mismo.

-Ya te lo dije un montón de veces…no lo sé…-Respondió de manera cansada la Noah de los sueños.

-Espero que puedan ver la guía-

-La verán…solo confía…todo esos idiotas volverán-

-Ojala así sea…-

Volviendo a las ruinas subterráneas. El Bookman y el Noah caminaban por unos de los múltiples pasajes que ese gran laberinto tenia. A pesar de saber que era de día allí abajo no podían ver casi nada. Ninguno hablaba, por una parte el moreno estaba aun extrañado por el pelirrojo, por que este había aceptado tan fácilmente aceptar la condición de Road solo para salir de aquella celda. Solo eso era, solo era para salir, no podía estar haciéndose ilusiones.

Lavi, que iba unos pasos más adelante del Noah, estaba de la misma manera. Ni siquiera el sabía porque había aceptado de tan fácil manera. Aquello le había estado rondando en la cabeza desde que habían salido de la celda. Quería creer que solo lo hizo para salir, una parte de él quería creer eso, la otra se negaba a creerlo. El Bookman escucho como el moreno bostezaba.

-¿Aburrido?-Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-En parte…-contesto.

-¿En parte? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada…solo que he estado pensando en algo…-

-¿El beso…?-Susurro Lavi, esperando que el otro no le escuchara.

-Si…en el beso…-Respondió el Noah, para mala suerte del Bookman si le habían escuchado.

-Q-que te quede claro que solo lo hice para poder salir…eso es todo…-Dijo con nerviosismo, un nerviosismo que no sabía de dónde venía.

-Lo sé, aunque no quiera creerlo, lo sé…-

-¿Aunque no quieras creerlo? Quiero decir…no es como si estuvieras enamorado de mi ni nada…-Trato de decir con un tono de burla el pelirrojo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que intento decir-Respondió Tyki, no sabía si saldrían de allí con vida, por lo menos debía aprovechar aquel momento, aunque no fuera uno de los mejores.

-¿Q-qué?-Lavi por su parte no se esperaba tal aclaración. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que en realidad si estaba enamorado de él? Era una completa locura, aunque el sintiera lo mismo ¿Un exorcista y un Noah? Eso sería imposible…además de que el vaticano ni la Orden jamás lo permitirían.

-Lo que escuchaste…-Lavi rezaba porque no fuera lo que él creía-…Ya desde hace tiempo…que estoy enamorado de ti pelirrojo.

Por un momento Lavi sintió que su corazón se paraba. Una mezcla de confusión y de felicidad se formaba dentro de él. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal declaración. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría llegar a sentir algo parecido por el Noah, solo tal vez.

-Yo soy un exorcista además de un Bookman…Tu eres un Noah…es imposible…-

-Si lo quisieras no tendría porque ser imposible…-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo solo por un capricho?-

-No pienso que mi amor por ti sea un capricho conejito…-

-E-este no es el lugar para algo así…-Decía avergonzado el Bookman.

-Lo sé…pero tal vez no salgamos de aquí…-

Era verdad, tal vez ni saldrían de aquel lugar. El aprendiz de Bookman retrocedió unos pasos para tomar la mano del mayor, la acción del pelirrojo dejo asombrado al moreno.

-S-solo por esta vez…podría hacer una excepción…-

-Bien-El Noah sonrió y aunque no podía ver la cara del pelirrojo estaba seguro que Lavi también sonreía…y estaba sonrojado levemente. Apresurando el paso, para terminar de recorrer aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>El camino jamás había sido tan largo. No recordaba que fuera tan largo, pero en esa entonces el apenas estaba consciente y fue el Moyashi quien lo había encontrado. El tiempo se acababa, el atardecer estaba por llegar y luego la noche, si no se apresuraba seria más difícil encontrar el camino a oscuras.<p>

Al final de aquellos pasillos podía divisar a lo lejos el leve resplandor rojizo del atardecer. Recordaba aquel lugar, ya estaba cerca. Podía oír el sonido que provocaba el cemento al romperse, cada vez más fuerte, más estrepitoso. Timcanpy se adelanto un poco como diciendo que se apresurara. El samurái ejerció más velocidad en su corrida. Llegando al borde del camino, dejando que la luz le segara para luego sentí que algo le caía encima y le hacía caer a él.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Aquello que le había caído encima no era mas que un muchacho de cabellos blanco con una cara inocente y una extraña cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.-¿Moyashi…?

El peliblanco se retorció entre los brazos del samurái, comenzando a abrir sus ojos lentamente, dejando que Kanda viera aquel color dorado.

-¿Noah?-

-¿Kanda…?-Dijo el decimocuarto al verlo allí, con una voz cansada y feliz-Ya era hora animal…te demoraste…

-¡¿Qué haces en el cuerpo del Moyashi?!-Kanda exigía una respuesta.

-Les estoy ayudando imbécil…no puedes hacer nada bien…-

-¿Ayudando? Solo estorbas-

-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme mira que él que estorba eres tú, y hay alguien que no estará muy feliz de verte…-

-¿El Akuma?-

-Exacto…-

-¡¿Cómo?!-Grito el Akuma, manteniendo una distancia considerable del exorcista y del Noah.- ¡Tu deberías estar encerrado!

-Lástima que había dos Noahs con nosotros-Dijo Kanda, frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto aun no termina…-El Akuma subió su vista hasta el cielo, el atardecer ya había acabado, dando paso a la noche, una larga noche…

-Ya te lo dije…ya está escrito…-Respondió Nea, levantándose con la ayuda de Kanda.

-Esto recién comienza-Comento el Akuma, asiendo notar su pentágono.

Kanda miro a Nea, veía que el músico estaba cansado, si era verdad que había demorado bastante en llegar, la celda donde les tenían no quedaba cerca de aquel lugar. Desenfundo a Mugen, adoptando una posición de defensa. Sin esperar ninguna palabra el Akuma comenzó a atacar, sería una larga noche entre peleas, buscando y esperando.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Lenalee? ¿Lenalee me escuchas?-<em>

-Te escucho Komui Nii-san…-

_-¿Dónde están? ¿Por que aun no han vuelto de la misión?-_

-Estamos en las ruinas de Martel. Están pasando muchas cosas Nii-san…no creo que podamos volver pronto…-

_-Lenalee ya son ocho días, pásame con Kanda…-_

-No está junto a mi Nii-san…ni Allen-kun ni Lavi-

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-_

-Un Akuma secuestro a Allen-kun y a nosotros tres nos encerró en una celda, logramos salir de allí, Kanda y Lavi fueron a buscar a Allen-kun, yo me dedique a buscar la salida, ahora estoy afuera de aquel lugar subterráneo donde estábamos-

_-No puede ser…Lenalee cuéntame todo…-_

-Está bien Nii-san…-

-Son las doce de la noche…-Murmuro Road, esperando fuera de las ruinas a los demás, junto a Lenalee. Lenalee comenzó a relatarle todo a Komui. Mientras que Road se dedico a mirar el reloj que tenía en manos-Se acabo el día ocho…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! A pasado tiempo! TwT<strong>

**Ahora sí que me he demorado un montón en escribir este capítulo, lo lamento mucho pero no tenía nada de inspiración…apenas cuando había escrito el principio lo deje ahí y no volví a abrir el Word para escribir! TwT **

**Bueno como tengo una semana de vacaciones de fiestas patrias (Aquí en chile durante las fiestas patrias tenemos una semana para flojear xD a veces…) espero poder escribir el capi 9 durante esa semana y tenerlo listo para el fin de semana.**

**Ahora que son…las 2:47 de la madrugada estoy muy cansada y muerta de sueño como para contestar Review TwT en la próxima contestare cualquier pregunta! OwO**

**Ahora una pregunta de la autora…¿Debería emparejar a Lenalee con Road o le doy una pareja hetero? Ayudaaaa! Estoy muy complicada con eso TwT no quiero dejar a Lena sola T.T**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que si o si esta porque ya me bajo la inspiración por DGM! OwO**

**Los review me dan inspiración y me alientan a escribir con ganas! xD apretarle al botoncito no cuesta nada(felicitación, reclamos, otras parejas lo que sea...click en el botoncito)**

**Bye Bye!**


	10. Día 9

**Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. Es obra de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama. Todo lo que escribo es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.**

**Pareja/s: Yullen. Lucky. Lavanda (KandaxLavi no correspondido)**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Si no te gusta no lo leas. Si os gusta tended el placer de seguir leyendo.). Humor de doble sentido, Con un Kanda totalmente normal como es (?), un Allen con una personalidad ooc y un cambio drástico (de humor a drama) .**

* * *

><p><strong>14 Días<strong>

**Día 9**

-_Ya veo…Espero que vuelvan todos bien_-

-Lo mismo deseo Nii-san…pero aun estoy preocupada por Allen-kun, Kanda y Lavi…temo el que no vuelvan…-

-_Tranquila, debemos confiar en que los tres volverán pero Lenalee…lo mismo que te dijo Lavi, si ellos no salen no entres por favor…-_

_-_Nii-san ¿me pides que me quede de brazos cruzaos? ¿Una vez más_?_-

-_Por lo menos necesitamos que uno del grupo vuelva y entregue el informe_-

-Ya lo sé…-Lenalee suspiro.

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada. Para las chicas el tiempo estaba pasando a un paso demasiado lento, mirando siempre a aquel agujero de donde ellas salieron, esperando que sus compañeros también salieran de allí.

Road se mantenía alejada de la exorcista a unos pocos metros, era la que más cerca estaba de la salida. Manteniendo un reloj de cuerda en sus manos, cada cinco segundos lo miraba. Parecía como si el reloj no quisiera moverse. La Noah sentía el impulso de entrar nuevamente, y ver con sus propios ojos lo que pasaba allí. Si hubiera estado sola lo aria echo pero estando junto a la exorcista sentía un poco de pena el dejarla allí sola, sabiendo que la china entraría también.

-_Lenalee escucha bien, si los chicos no salen en 24 horas regresa a la Orden…-_

-¡Pero…!-

_-¡Nada de peros!...sería terrible el perderte a ti también…-_

-Lo siento Nii-san…pero si ellos no salen yo entrare a buscarles…

_-¡Lenalee…!-_La peli verde corto la trasmisión del Golem.

No iba a quedarse allí sin hacer nada. Si no salían en 24 horas ella entraría a buscarle. Fijo su vista en la Noah, estaba segura que la menor de estatura haría lo misma, ya veía que Road se levantaba de aquella roca donde estaba sentada y entraba nuevamente.

-2:15 am…-Murmuro la Noah. El tiempo cada vez era más lento.

-Si no salen hasta que el sol vuelva a ponerse, entrare…-

-Entraremos-Corrigió Road. Lanelee sonrió mirando a la chica.

-Solo unas horas más…-

-Estarán bien-Dijo de manera vaga la Noah. Lenalee le dedico una mirada de confusión, aquellas palabras de la menor tenían seguridad, como si supiera que así seria.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-Pregunto la exorcista.

-Hay tres exorcista y dos Noahs contra el Akuma-

-¿Pero Tyki es el único Noah que está dentro?-

-Dos residen en el mismo cuerpo…blanco y negro-

-¿El decimocuarto?-

-Exacto-Sonrió Road mirando a Lenalee-Nea Walker ayudo en la construcción de aquel Akuma, el sabe como destruirlo.

-No creo que Allen-kun se deje controlar… ¿o sí?-

-Quien sabe…tal vez Allen termine aceptando con tal de salir de allí...-

* * *

><p>Dentro de las ruinas. La luz ya se había ido. El polvo y la oscuridad del lugar hacia que el avanzar fuera difícil para el Bookman y el Noah. El lugar era peor que cualquier laberinto, a pesar de que habían estado caminando por largas e interminables horas, parecía como si nunca podrían llegar a su destino. El sonido de rocas destruidas y cayendo hacia el débil suelo provocaba un pequeño temblor que hiso que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibro, para su suerte el Noah que le acompañaba pudo detener su caída.<p>

-Con más cuidado conejito-

-Deja de llamarme así….además los temblores cada vez son más fuertes-Contraataco el Bookman.

-¿Es eso o no tienes equilibro?-

-Cierra la boca, el que te me hayas declarado no significa que yo sienta lo mismo-

-¿Ha que ha venido aquello? Ese no es el tema….-

-¡Q-quiero decir…! Aun no te he dado la confianza como para que me pongas apodos…-El pelirrojo se separo del Noah, con indignación fingida comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

-Ya ya…mejor avancemos, luego veré como hacer para ganarme tu confianza y algo mas-Dijo Tyki siguiéndole el paso al exorcista.

-¡Como si pudieras!-Dicho aquello un nuevo temblor se hiso presente, más fuerte que el anterior. Haciendo que tanto el Bookman como el Noah cayeran.

-Vaya que fuerza…-Comento Tyki.

-… ¿Es la fuerza del Akuma?-Pregunto un poco temeroso el pelirrojo.

-Tal vez…-El moreno se levanto, tendiéndole una mano al pelirrojo, esperando que el menor la tomara-Venga, puede que Allen y el samurái estén en problemas.

-No solo ellos…también nosotros…-

-Tú preferiste seguirles en vez de salir-

-¡Sí! ¡Preferí ayudarles pero…!-Lavi bajo si cabeza, para sí evitar que el Noah viera su mirada. Una de impotencia.

-¿Tienes miedo de morir?-Pregunto el moreno.

-No…tengo miedo de verles muertos a ellos…-Aquellas palabras hicieron que en Tyki naciera un impulso de abrazar al Bookman y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, mas aun no se atrevía a hacerlo.

El Noah tomo el brazo del pelirrojo, obligándole a levantarse.

-Vamos, no sacas nada con deprimirte. Aun puede que estén luchando ¿Quieres ayudarles o prefieres devolverte y salir de aquí?-Pregunto. Lavi le miraba sorprendido. Mientras que el Noah esperaba la respuesta de _su_ pelirrojo.

-Quiero ayudarle y luego salir de aquí junto a ellos-

-Me parece bien-Sonrió el Noah, una sonrisa que hizo a Lavi sonrojarse levemente, desviando la mirada de la contraria.

-En todo caso… ¿Por qué no saliste junto a Road y Lenalee?-

-No podía abandonarte…-

-¿Por?-Insistió.

-Ya lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-Volvió a insistir. En el fondo Lavi quería escuchar las palabras de Noah, esperando que la respuesta fuera la misma en la cual él pensaba.

-No mientas-

-¡Solo dime!-Exclamo.

-Porque te quiero Bookman-Respondió el Noah, sabiendo que era aquello lo que el pelirrojo quería escuchar, aunque Lavi no quisiera aceptarlo, se lo diría un millón de veces hasta que le creyera y correspondiera.

Las mejillas de Lavi competían con su cabello. El Bookman negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar a un paso más rápido que su acompañante. El Noah solo sonreía siguiéndole el paso. De vez en cuando, Lavi volteaba un poco su mirada para ver al moreno, mirando que este le seguía sonriendo. El Bookman reaccionaba de una manera peculiar. Miraba a Tyki, se daba cuenta que el Noah le sonreía, volteaba una vez más su cara y se sonrojaba.

Por extraño que le pareciese, su corazón latía de manera diferente cada vez que miraba la sonrisa que el Noah le dedicaba. No latía como cuando estaba enamorado de Kanda, era diferente, latía de una manera más rápida, sentía su cara más acalorada. Saco aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para darse cuenta que comenzaba a sentir "_algo_" por el moreno.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?-Pregunto el Noah. El pelirrojo alentó su caminar, como indicando que el moreno comenzara a hablar.

-¿Qué confesaras? ¿Qué eres un acosador y todo este tiempo has estado obsesionado conmigo?-Interrogo de forma burlesca. Pobre Lavi, el mismo lo había dicho.

-Eso iba a decir-

El pelirrojo se detuvo abruptamente. Dando la vuelta para mirar al Noah, con una cara de no poder creer aquello. A las espaldas de Tyki podía ver sus Tease, eran iguales a los insectos que siempre veía, que siempre lo vigilaban. Que tonto había sido, todo este tiempo el Noah…

-T-t-tu…..eres un pervertido…-Murmuro el Bookman con horror.

-No lo soy-Se excuso el moreno.

-¡Lo eres! ¡Yo tenía razón!-

-¿De?-Pregunto el Noah.

-Hace dos días cuando te dije que tus Tease se parecían a las mariposas que siempre me perseguían…-

-Lo reconozco-Dijo tranquilamente.

-Realmente…eres un pervertido…-

-Hey, no las uso para verte en momentos "comprometedores"-

-¿Entonces? ¿En qué momento del día me vigilas? ¿Es siempre cuando las veo?-

-Correcto Lavi. Naturalmente te vigilo cuando estás trabajando, solo de día-

-¿Para qué lo haces?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Soy un hombre enamorado acosador que le gustan los pelirrojos con complejos de conejo…-

-…..-

Por la nuca de Lavi corrió una gota, preferiría ignorar todo lo demás que siguió después de "enamorado". El pelirrojo suspiro, por lo menos ya sabía porque siempre habían tantas mariposas a su alrededor.

-Ven señor acosador, quiero salir pronto de este lugar-

El Noah dio un ligero "_Si_", apresurando mas su paso.

* * *

><p>Se escuchaban intensos ruidos, estruendos, y uno que otro grito. Se podía apreciar como el laberinto temblaba, poco a poco sus paredes comenzaban a romperse, dejando grandes escombros que si bien servían para ayudar haciendo el camino más cortó o solo estorbaban el paso. Los pedazos de piedra que caían y el polvo no ayudaban en nada, más de uno golpeo al Bookman o al Noah, el aire era difícil de respirar, pero aquello no importaba. Solo importaba apresurar el paso, terminar el laberinto, destruir el Akuma y volver a casa, pensando que todo no es más que una pesadilla, que aun no terminaba.<p>

Al final del laberinto, Kanda peleaba constantemente contra el Akuma. Sus ataques tenían un efecto mínimo en la criatura. No importaba cuantas veces golpeara al Akuma con su espada, no importaba cuantos cortes lograba hacerle con Mugen. El Akuma volvía a su estado, su cuerpo se regeneraba, las heridas desaparecían. Parecía como que nada pasaba, y Kanda se sentía agotado.

-¡Tsk! Esta maldita cosa…-Gruño el japonés, mientras respiraba con dificultad, esperando que las heridas provocadas por el Akuma sanaran.

-¿Pero qué dices? No soy muy diferente a ti-El Akuma sonrió, mientras apuntaba al pelinegro-Mira, tu también te regeneras ¿no? Estamos a la par Kanda…

-¡Cierra la boca!-

El samurái volvió a tomar una pose de ataque, corriendo hasta el Akuma listo para dar un golpe más fuerte que el anterior. El Akuma solo sonrió, tiñendo su brazo derecho de negro, le dio la forma de una espada la cual bloqueo el ataque el exorcista. El ruido ensordecedor del metal contra el metal resonó por todo el lugar. Mientras que Kanda atacaba y atacaba, el intento de Noah sonreía bloqueando el ataque, mientras retrocedía, llevando al samurái hasta el centro del lugar, donde la luz de la luna los cubría a ambos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué son esos ataques tan débiles?-Dijo el Akuma provocando al exorcista.

Kanda frunció el ceño. Golpeando con su pie el tobillo del Akuma, logro que este perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Te tengo maldito!-Grito el exorcista, listo para cortar el cuello de el monstruo.

El Akuma dio una mirada desafiante al samurái, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kanda ya había llevado mugen hasta su cuello y, literalmente, cortado la cabeza del Akuma.

Kanda retrocedió, mientras el cuerpo del Akuma callo inerte. No había indicios de sangre, solo un extraño liquido negro salía del cuello degollado.

El samurái suspiro, caminando de regreso donde el cuerpo de Allen descansaba, Timcanpy, que se mantuvo viendo desde al lado del cuerpo del menor, voló alrededor del samurái como inspeccionando que no estuviera herido. Segundos antes de comenzar el ataque, el Noah no logro soportar el cansancio y la fuerte presencia de la inocencia en el cuerpo del menor. Callo inconsciente sin darse cuenta. Kanda se tumbo junto al peliblanco, suspirando, mirando a la nada. Llevo una mano hasta su mejilla, tenía una fina línea que aun sangraba. Volteo su mirada hasta el Moyashi, aun no despertaba.

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mientras miraba el rostro dormido de Allen. Por alguna razón, se sentía más cansado que nunca, como si algo le robara la energía. A punto de caer en la inconsciencia un gran estruendo hizo que abriera por completo sus ojos, dándose cuenta del lugar donde aun estaba.

-Mierda…primero saco de aquí al Moyashi y luego habrá tiempo para dormir…-El pelinegro se levanto, tomando el cuerpo de Allen con facilidad. Kanda se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo ligero que el Moyashi era.

Comenzando a caminar a la salida, a paso lento, su cuerpo se sentía débil.

Una punzada de dolor le obligo a detenerse, sus piernas fallaban. Cayendo de rodillas al piso, abrazando el cuerpo del menor, bajo su vista hasta sus extremidades. Ahogo un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que sus piernas estaban totalmente ensangrentadas, púas de color negro estaban clavadas por todas sus piernas. Lentamente dejo a Allen en el suelo, recostándose, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de lidiar con aquellas heridas, ya que, si no las retiraba de sus piernas estas jamás sanarían.

Incorporándose. Doblo unas de sus piernas para comenzar a retirar las púas. El dolor era insoportable, aquellas cosas no eran normales, como si al momento de sacarlas quemaran su pierna por dentro y se dividiera en más puntas que desgarraban su carne. Mordiendo el labio inferior, con fuerza y rapidez retiraba una a una las púas.

Al retirar la última púa negra de sus piernas, la sangre broto de su labio mientras que de sus piernas igual. Lanzo la última lejos de él y de Allen. Respirando con dificultad, se sentía más cansado que al terminar su batalla con el Akuma.

Mantuvo su vista fija en el cuerpo del menor. Sin saber porque, sonrió lentamente, a pesar de la extraña sensación que tenia. Escalofríos contantes recorrían su espalda. Volteo su mirada al cuerpo del Akuma, extrañado de que este no desaparecía.

Volviendo a recostarse, cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como Timcanpy se acomodaba en su pecho. Con un suspiro sucumbió a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-<em>…uu…Yuu….hey…despierta….Yuu<em>-

**-"_¿Qué demonios…? ¿De dónde viene esa luz tan brillante…? ¿Y esa voz…?-_**

_-Vamos…tenemos que salir de aquí. Despierta-_

**_-"¿Lavi?"-_**

Kanda comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Segado unos segundos por una brillante luz, la luz del sol. Parpadeo unas veces antes de que su vista mejorara, vio a Lavi frente a él, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-¡Yuu! ¡Por fin despiertas!-Dijo el pelirrojo, ayudando a Kanda a sentarse. El samurái llevo su mano, tocando su sien.

-¿Qué paso…?-Pregunto un poco desorientado.

-Creo que caíste inconsciente luego de derrotar al Akuma. Te pegaste una larga siesta, son alrededor de las 7 am-Respondió Lavi-Por cierto…es increíble…degollaste al Akuma.

-Los golpees en el cuerpo no hacían efecto. Lo atravesé con Mugen miles de veces pero nunca callo…solo hasta que pude arrinconarlo y cortarle el cuello…-

-Ya veo…suerte que tu y Allen están bien-Al decir el nombre del menor, el japonés rápidamente busco con la mirada al peliblanco, casi con desesperación.

-El Moyashi… ¿Dónde está?-

Lavi sonríe, moviendo la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Kanda volteo su vista. Allen estaba aun inconsciente, a unos pocos metros de él. Timcanpy, que volaba alrededor de su dueño, se acerco a Kanda, posándose sobre la cabeza del samurái.

-¿Qué le ocurre a esta cosa?-Dijo Kanda, mirando con un leve ceño fruncido al Golem dorado.

-Creo que te tomo cariño-Rio Lavi.

Kanda frunció el ceño. Pasando una mano por su cabello, aun se sentía cansado. Por lo menos ya podrían regresar a la Orden y descansar como es merecido.

_-…Mana…-_

-¿Eh?-Kanda miraba extrañado hacia el Moyashi durmiente, podría jurar que le escucho hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Yuu?-Pregunto Lavi ante la repentina reacción de pelinegro.

-Creo que…el Moyashi está hablando en sueños…-

-¿Enserio?-Lavi se levanto, caminando hasta Allen. El peliblanco se retorcía entre sueños y hablaba incoherencias. El Bookman intento despertarlo, aun así, el sueño del peliblanco era muy profundo.-No despierta.

-Déjenlo dormir. Luego se despertara-Hablo Tyki. Caminando hacia los exorcistas. Lavi se acerco al Noah rápidamente.

-¿Encontraste los rastros que las chicas dejaron?-

-Sí. A pesar de que parte del camino esta derrumbado pude encontrarlo. No será fácil salir de aquí con todos los escombros que hay-

-De todas formas, nuestra misión termino ¿No, Yuu?-

-Si, por suerte. A penas puedo mover mis piernas por esas malditas púas-Se quejo el japonés. Palmeando sus piernas entumecidas.

-¿Púas?-Pregunto el Noah.

-Esas cosas negras que están esparcidas. No sé cuando ese monstruo las clavo-Kanda apunto a las muchas leneas negras en el suelo.

El Noah tomo una entre sus manos, inspeccionándolas con cuidado.

-Sabes para que sirven… ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Lavi, tomando otra del suelo.

-Tengo una idea-Contesto el moreno.

-¿Qué rayos son?-Interrogo Kanda, Comenzando a enfadarse.

-No son púas normales…estoy seguro que las he visto antes. Cuando intentas arrancarlas de tu cuerpo, en ella crecen otras más que te desgarra la piel. No solo eso, también impiden que puedas moverte bien, bloquean tu inocencia y absorben tu energía -Tyki miro al japonés-No sé cómo has salido vivo.

-Me recupero rápidamente-Kanda sonrío.

-…Espera… ¿Qué?-Pregunto Tyki, mirando con cierto horror.

-Que… me recupero rápidamente…-Repitió lentamente.

Un silencio absoluto se hiso en el lugar. Los tres se miraban, luego apartaban la mirada hacia otro lugar. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a continuar hablando.

-…Estas diciendo…-Comenzó a hablar Lavi-Estas diciendo que esas cosas absorbieron la energía de Yuu y ahora…

-Exacto…- Lentamente Tyki dio vuelta, centrando su mirada en el Akuma-Samurái-kun no hiso más que dar tiempo para descansar…y para que lo encontráramos.-El moreno bufo-¿Has estado todo este tiempo jugando a hacerte el muerto?

Una risa se escucho por el lugar. Mientras que del cuerpo degollado salían unas sombras negras desde el cuello, uniendo la cabeza que estaba a unos metros.

-Creo que también necesitaba unas horas de descanso…-Sonríe el Akuma, mientras torcía su cuello-A pesar de que morí durante unas horas…

El Akuma se puso de pie con facilidad, estirando sus articulaciones. Miraba con burla a los hombres frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan impresionados estáis?-Rio el Akuma.

-Tsk…no jodas…-Kanda intento levantarse, pero sus piernas fallaron inmediatamente. Una punzada de dolor le hizo caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Los pequeños puntos que las púas habían dejando en sus piernas comenzaban a sangrar.-…Maldita sea…

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo exorcista! Mis amadas púas hicieron su efecto ¿no? Gracias a ti ahora estoy totalmente recuperado-El Akuma lamio sus dedos, haciendo crecer sus uñas negras.

-¡Maldita cosa….!-El japonés llevo una mano hacia su boca, tosiendo sangre.

-¡Yuu!-Lavi se acerco a su compañero. Kanda seguía erguido, tosiendo, respirando con dificultad-¿Qué demonios le has hecho?-Pregunto colérico Lavi al Akuma.

-¿Eeeeh? Yo no he hecho nada, solo tome parte de su fuerza vital nada más-

Lavi frunció el ceño, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kanda. Tyki se acerco a ambos, inclinándose a la altura del pelirrojo y el pelinegro.

-Sácalos de aquí-Susurro el Noah cerca del Bookman-Yo lo mantendré entretenido.

-¿Qué estas…?-

-Escucha. Lo mantendré entretenido hasta que puedan salir ¿Bien? Encontraras las señales que dejaron las chicas con facilidad.-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros. Apresúrate-El Noah se levanto, alejándose a paso lento del pelirrojo.

Lavi le miro durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Se levanto caminando hasta Allen. Tendría que, literalmente, arrastrar a ambos exorcistas hasta llegar a la salida. Pasando su brazo derecho por la espalda de Allen. Caminando lentamente hacia Kanda, con esfuerzo logro levantar al japonés. A un paso bastante lento comenzó a arrastrar a sus compañeros hacia la salida.

-…-Lavi se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás, mirando a Tyki que caminaba sin voltearse hacia el Akuma-_"Espero que salgas vivo…"_

-Huh… ¿Tienes confianza en poder derrotarme?-Pregunto el Akuma al Noah frente a él.

-No sé si llamarlo confianza o…salo un presentimiento-

-Bien...Veamos…-El Akuma tiño su brazo de negro, dándole la forma de una espada-No creo que sea divertido sin rehenes…

Moviendo su brazo ligeramente en dirección a los tres exorcistas que intentaban salir. Desde la tierra brotaron barrotes negros que bloquearon la salida. Lavi dejo unos momentos a sus dos compañeros en el suelo. Tocando con la punta de sus dedos los barrotes, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su mano y le hiso retrocedes.

-¿Son diferentes…?-Murmuro el pelirrojo.

-¡Lavi! ¡Quédate a un lado y no toques los barrotes!-Grito el Noah, Lavi se sintió un poco como un niño pequeño.

-¡No me des órdenes!-Respondió Lavi. Tomando su martillo y haciéndolo crecer. Corrió hasta estar junto a Tyki-Yo también voy a pelear.

Tyki miro intrigado al pelirrojo. El Noah no quería que el Bookman se hiciese daño, prefería solo salir el dañado e incluso muerto antes que Lavi. Dio un paso, con su mano haciendo retrocedes al Bookman, este le miro extrañado por la acción. Lavi creía que técnicamente el Noah le decía que solo sería una molestia si peleaba junto a él.

-Preferiría que no pelearas-El Noah apoyo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. Lavi miro hacia el suelo y luego miro al Noah, sonriendo. Tomo la mano del moreno entre la suya.

-No dejare que te hagas daño, me sentiría terrible no hacer nada-Murmuro.

-¿Qué significa aquello?-Cuestiono Tyki, esperando que la respuesta fuera la esperada.

Lavi sonríe, soltando la mano de Tyki, se alejo unos pasos del mayor, tomando con firmeza su martillo.

-Se significa lo que tú quieras-Respondió con simpleza.

El Noah sonríe. Ambos miraron al Akuma sonriente. Comenzaron a atacarle con fuerza, obligando a sus brazos y piernas a ganar velocidad y fuerza. Más aun, podía pasar miles de horas, aun así el Akuma no tenía ni un pequeño rasguño. Quemaduras, cortes, golpes, fuego… nada servía. El Akuma se regeneraba constantemente. Manteniendo siempre su sonrisa arrogante.

Ambos brazos del Akuma teñidos en negro. Dos espadas que dañaban al aprendiz de Bookman y al Noah. Sombras que salían desde la espalda del ser, rosaban los cuerpos de sus contrincantes. Cientos de rasguños, de algunos brotaban sangre y otros no lograban ser profundos.

Los ataques de Akuma no tenían tanto efecto. Este le hacia enfurecer. Aquellos dos no eran más que molestias para su plan, solo estaban haciendo tiempo para que Kanda se recuperara. Los brazos de Akuma volvieron a la normalidad, haciendo crecer sus garras, estas se clavaron en la tierra y salieron a unos pocos metros del dormido Allen.

Tanto Lavi como Tyki miraron con horror la escena. Ni siquiera con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo podrían detener aquel ataque.

Era como si el aire se tornara más pesado y caluroso, como si el camino hasta el peliblanco fuera infinito, todo paso en cámara lenta. Las garras acercándose a Allen, Lavi y Tyki corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo y una espada que bloque las garras, partiéndolas.

Un grito desgarrador dio el Akuma a sentir como sus garras se rompían. Con velocidad, Kanda pasó a Lavi y Tyki sin que estos pudieran reaccionar. Empuñando a Mugen, clavo su espada en el abdomen del Akuma, con un movimiento hacia arriba logro partirlo en la mitad.

A punto de caer, Tyki logro sostener al japonés que respiraba con dificultad. Manteniendo una distancia del ser que aun gritaba y estaba rodeado de sombras negras.

-¡Como se atreven….!-El experimento del Conde gemía entre el dolor y la desesperación. Tomando entre sus manos cada parte de su cabeza, uniéndolas, sangre negra brotaba, tiñendo la tierra. Movía su cuerpo de un lado para el otro, retorciéndose, gimiendo, gritando.

-Eso sacas por tratar de herir al Moyashi…-Murmuro Kanda con enfado. Miro a los otros dos, dando una pequeña sonrisa-hicieron bien en mantenerlo entretenido.

-Pero aun no está muerto-Dijo Tyki, ayudando a Kanda a levantarse-No sé cómo destruirlo, solo el Decimocuarto sabia.

-Pero…Allen esta inconsciente aun-Murmuro Lavi, limpiando la línea de sangre en su mejilla- Tendremos que entretenerlo hasta que Allen despierte… no creo que soportemos mucho…

-No tenemos de otra…-Apoyo Tyki.

El Akuma les miro con ira. El cuerpo del ser temblaba y se retorcía contra su voluntad. Comenzó a reír, una risa maniática que dejo atónitos a los presentes. Cada vez más y más alto, mas demente.

-¡Ustedes! ¿¡Creen que saldrán vivos después de esto!?-Pregunto el Akuma, riendo una y otra vez-¡No tienen tanta suerte!

El Akuma expulso miles de sombras negras, que rodearon a los exorcistas y al Noah, cubriendo todo el cuerpo, ahogaron un grito. El lugar se tiño de negro. Ni una luz, ni un ruido. Nada se veía.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>¿Qué es aquella melodía?... ¿Dónde estoy? Siento….siento que estos flotando…pero no hay agua, no me estoy ahogando. Todo es negro…pero distingo una pequeña luz…"<em>**

_-Es hora de que despiertes-_

**"_¿Quién está hablando…?"_**

_-Vamos… ¿Dejaras de mueran?-_

**"_¿Morir? ¿Quién?"_**

_-Ya…despierta de una vez, aquí es seguro…por el momento-_

Plateados ojos se abrieron. Mirando su alrededor. Una habitación en blanco, un sofá, una mesa con dos sillas, una ventana y un piano. En el piano, un hombre tocaba constantemente, una melodía relajante, una canción de cuna.

_-Por fin despiertas Allen-_

_-¿Nea…? ¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-En tu subconsciente- _

_-Esta habitación…se parece a la del Arca-_

_-Claro, este es el lugar donde mas cómodo te sientes Allen Walker-_

_-Te equivocas….-_

_-¿eh?_

_-Yo…tengo un extraño sentimiento…-_El peliblanco palmeo sus brazos_-como si…como si algo hiciera falta aquí. No es normal….quiero salir._

_-wou espera…-_El Noah se levanto del asiento frente al piano_-Si sales ahora no te gustara lo que veras… aquí estas protegido._

_-¡No! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Necesito salir! ¡Necesito ayudar a Kanda y….!- _El menor abruptamente callo. Mientras que en las esquinas de sus ojos se formaban lagrimas.

_-Hey…Allen…-_

_-Kanda…el… -_Miro al Noah_-¿Sobrevivió? ¿El me encontró?_

_-Sí, te encontró pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué? ¡Dime!-_

_-Perdí el control de tu cuerpo y no pude volver a recuperarlo…no sé si están vivos….-_

_-Estas mintiendo… ellos no… ellos...-_

_-Tranquilo. Tal vez aun estén vivos, no podemos saber si es así o no-_

_-Tengo que salir de aquí-_Allen se levanto, mirando hacia todos lados en la habitación. No había alguna puerta, solo la ventana. Se acerco a mirar, fuera del cuarto todo era negro. El menor miro a Nea-_¿Cómo salgo?_

_-No lo sé. Yo no nos arrastre a este lugar. No sé cómo salir-_

Allen gruño. Acercando se al piano comenzó a tocar todas las teclas.

-_Espero que alguna de las teclas nos deje salir…-_Tocaba una y otra vez, pero nada servía, nada se abría. Solo se escuchaba el contante sonido del piano. Esto hacia impacientar a Allen.

_-Es un piano normal Allen-_Hablo una voz profunda a las espaldas del exorcista y del Noah. Allen paso de tocar, quedando atónito. Aquella voz, aquella voz que hace mucho no escuchaba. Nea estaba igual que él, sorprendido. Lentamente ambos se dieron vuelta, allí, sentado en el sofá…

-_¿Ma…na?-_Murmuro Allen, mirando al hombre frente a él. Este le sonrió.

_-¿Mana? Esto…tiene que ser una broma…-_Dijo Nea.

-_No es ninguna broma.-_Mana sonrió_-Durante un tiempo he estado dormido dentro de Allen, esperando que llegue el momento y ha llegado._

_-¿Esperando?-_Cuestiono Allen.

_-Sí. Tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte y decirte-_

* * *

><p>-12:50-Murmuro Road-Es suficiente, vamos a entrar.<p>

Lenalee asintió. Se levanto junto a Road y ambas entraron al laberinto. Guiándose por las señales que ellas habían puesto y las que Tyki puso para guiarse al momento de salir.

Al final del laberinto. Allen abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, la luz de la luna resplandecía. Se levanto con lentitud, acariciando su sien, mira hacia todos lados, ubicándose donde estaba. Ahogo un gemido ante la vista. Rápidamente se levanto, casi tropezando. A tiempo pudo notar que nuevamente estaba encadenado solo por los pies.

-Mana… ¿Qué es esto?-Murmuro. Mirando con temor la escena frente a él.

Apresados a las murallas y inconscientes estaban Kanda, Lavi y Tyki. Encadenados desde los brazos a unos centímetros del suelo, todos separados. Sus cuerpos manchados de sangre, heridas notables. Cuchillas negras enterradas en lugares de sus cuerpos.

-¡Chicos!-Allen grito, intentando despertar a los otros tres. Con su inocencia logro cortar la cadena que le apresaba, corrió hasta Kanda, tocando la mejilla de este suavemente.

-Kanda…despierta….-Rogaba el menor. El japonés comenzó a retorcerse y lentamente abrió sus ojos, mirando al peliblanco, este sonrío-Kanda.

-¿Moyashi…?-

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por estáis encadenados? ¿Y el Akuma?-

-…Atrás…-

-¿Qué?-

-El…Akuma esta…atrás de ti….-

Allen dio la vuelta, encarando al Akuma que le miraba fríamente. Activo su inocencia, adoptando una pose de defensa.

-¿Por qué…? Si hubieras seguido durmiendo todo seria mejor….-Murmuro el ser, volviendo sus brazos en espadas.

-Lo siento pero no dejare que interfieras-

-¿Interferir? Ustedes son los únicos que interfieren con mi plan…-

-El destino ya está escrito-

El Akuma apretó sus dientes con enojo. Dando un pequeño grito, comenzó a acercarse a Allen.

-¡No voy a dejar que me destruyas!-El Akuma ataco desde el aire, Allen lo esquivo fácilmente.

-¡Solo tienes miedo a la muerte!-Grito antes que su espada chocara contra las de el Akuma.

El sonido del metal contra el metal resonó durante la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Rinny-Chan regreso después de muchooo tiempo!(inner:No estaba muerte andaba de parranda! OwO)<strong>

**Sip! Como lo dijo Inner e.e no estaba muerte xD**

**Lamento haber dejado el fic tanto tiempo sin actualizar ;w; me da una pena tremenda… no lo actualizo desde el año pasado en septiembre TwT mis disculpas a todos los lectores**

**Dejando las disculpas de lado… ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasado! X3 ¿Cómo la pasaron? Yo bien :3**

**¡Llegamos a los 50 Reviews TwT gracias a todos! Espero que lleguemos a los 100 y la autora les hará un baile(¿) xDDD no tal vez, me esforzare para seguir la historia hasta finalizarla además de que tengo otras ideas que contare mas adelante :3**

**Sé que este cap estuvo algo fome y lento pero asi van las cosas e.e ya vendrán partes mas interesantes de esta autora troll que si o si terminara este fic!**

**Espero que sigan leyendo y que el cap no haya sido tan latero.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y gracias al Word que me corrige la ortografía xDDD**

**Los review me dan inspiración y me alientan a escribir con ganas! xD apretarle al botoncito no cuesta nada(felicitación, reclamos, otras parejas lo que sea...click en el botoncito)**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
